The Crest of Determination
by Heartless Nobody
Summary: (Completed) Yours truly, gets sucked into the Digital world, complete with a digimon and crest, and must help the others defeat a new evil
1. The Prophecy

(I don't own Digimon or the video game Digimon World 3.// I do own the the main villain of this fic, and myself, but not the digimon I use. This is a self-insert fic. Romance will include myself, paired with Mimi. Taiora and Takari will also be in this fic.)  
  
Scott was in his room Playing 'Digimon World 3,' trying to get one of his best digimon to get to the mega level. "Come on Kyukimon. Get to level 40!" The Digimon in the game, used its scissor tornado attack and finished off a Hercules Kabuterimon. When the experience came up, the digimon that Scott used reached level 40. "OH YEAH!! I DID IT, I KNOW HAVE GAURDIAN ANGEMON!!"  
  
"Scott! Dinner's ready!"  
  
"Okay Mom, I'll be there in a minute." Scott put his game on pause, and raced down stairs. Scott was a fan of everything that had to with Digimon, he had games,videos, action figures, and other items. He loved Digimon and enjoyed the games. He wished that the Digimon world were real. However, he knew it wasn't real. But, inside, he longed for it to be real. He put aside these thoughts and went down to eat.  
  
Later that evening.  
  
4 hours later, after supper, Scott had gotten all his Digimon to the mega level. "Whew, I did it. Man, I wish The Digimon were for real. If there really was a Digital World, I could take my Digimon and defeat evil! I could even join the digi-destined. Sigh, too bad it's only fiction. Still it would be nice."  
  
Little did Scott know, that an unknown force was monitoring his activities? A mysterious being of light, observed from within the computer. It watched Scott's abilities with Digimon. "This boy is skilled with his digimon, especially with that Kotemon. Could this be the boy that the prophecy speaks of?" A shiny item in the being's hand glowed when pointed at Scott's image. "Yes, it is him, I must get to him and have him join the others."  
  
Elsewhere a dark being, was also watching Scott. "So, this is the one from the prophecy. Azulongmon is thinking of bringing him to help the digidestined. I must stop this prophecy from coming true. The human world and Digital world will be under my control very soon." The being glared at Scott's image, and it was obvious it had evil intentions.  
  
"ATCHOO!" Scott sneezed as he looked up from his game "Someone must be talking about me." He said aloud.  
  
The being of light, summoned one of its servants, "Pixiemon!" A little fairy digimon appeared before him.  
  
"Master Azulongmon, what is your request?"  
  
"A new digidestined from another universe is needed, deliver this digivice to him. But don't take it to him personally."  
  
"Ah, I understand. I'll send it through mail. Everyone will think it's a regular package. Even the enemy won't suspect it."  
  
"Exactly. Send it to him with haste."  
  
The Piximon flew off with the digivice in tow. Indeed Azulongmon had big plans for Scott.  
  
A week later.  
  
"All right! I've learned my Mega Digimons' signature attacks!" Scott had played the Digimon games so much, he considered himself a season pro. He heard a knock at the door and ran down the stairs, he opened the door and saw a deliveryman.  
  
"You Scott Paterson?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Package for you. Just sign here, it's been paid for already."  
  
Scott signed the papers and took his package. As he went upstairs he thought, 'Wonder who could've sent this.' He didn't remember ordering anything. It wasn't his birthday or any other holiday. It made no sense. He opened it up and inside, he saw what looked like, a DIGIVICE! "A DIGIVICE!! THIS CAN'T BE!! Can it?" He took the Digivice and for the fun of it pointed it at the TV screen. Suddenly, Data from his game started to come out and gather into his Digivice. "W-W-what's going on?!" he cried. When the data finally stopped compilling into his digivice, he looked in and saw his strongest Digimon form Digimon World 3, Kotemon. "Kotemon, and all his forms are in here?!" Suddenly, His computer started to glow. He looked at the screen and walked towards it. He reached out and touched the glowing screen. Suddenly he was sucked in! "AAAHHHHHH!!" He looked and saw himself falling down a dark tunnel. He didn't know when it would end until he stopped in midair. His digivice began to glow and suddenly, to his right, Kotemon materialized before him. Scott just gawked. Kotemon turned and saw Scott.  
  
"Hello Scott! It's nice to finally meet you."  
  
"Y-you know who I am?"  
  
"Of course! You're the reason I'm able to digivolve and become strong! Thanks for getting me to the Mega level."  
  
Scott couldn't believe that Kotemon, his strongest Digimon in the game, was actually with him and talking to him. He was complete with digivolving data and all.  
  
"This has gotta be a dream."  
  
"It's no dream." A voice bellowed. Scott turned and saw the mysterious light being who watched him earlier. It was a Digimon he saw on television. This one was the Digimon Sovereign form the East.  
  
"Azulongmon?!"  
  
"Yes Scott. I've been waiting for you and Kotemon. I've heard of your training of Digimon, so I brought you here. Kotemon was your strongest Digimon, so I had his data brought to you. I was the one who sent you the digivice. It was necessary as it could bring Kotemon to you. The Digital World needs your help."  
  
"The Digital World is Real?!"  
  
"Ah yes. It is quite real. An evil Digimon that the Digi-destined have never seen is coming to destroy them, only you can save them. Certain crests are needed to stop this evil force. One crest is not with the digidestined though. It is the one you will be receiving. You are the missing part of the puzzle."  
  
"Well, where is the crest that you speak of?"  
  
"I will bring it forth right now." Azulongmon started to chant. A small white light appeared and flew into Scott's hands. When Scott looked, in his hand was a crest. "This crest is the Crest of Determination." Azulongmon stated, "A quality that you possess very much of. It will come in useful. There is a prophecy that says, 'When darkness falls on the Digital world, the crests of Courage and Love must join as one to protect, and the crests of Determination and Sincerity must join to fight."  
  
Scott's eye lit up. His dream of going to the Digital world and the world of the Digidestined was about to come true. I'll go! My life was getting boring. But now I have a purpose. I have something I can do that will make a difference. I'll do it!"  
  
"Excellent. God-Speed!"  
  
Azulongmon disappeared and both Kotemon and Scott started falling again. They went through many dark data tunnels, not knowing where any would lead. They just picked them randomly. "Wonder where this leads to?" Scott said aloud.  
  
"I believe it leads to the home of another digi-destined."  
  
Suddenly there was a bright flash. When it disappeared, Scott and Kotemon found themselves in a bedroom.  
  
'Wonder who lives here?' Scott thought. He looked around the bedroom and knew he had seen it somewhere. He saw a digivice on the table. "Another digidestined lives here. Wonder who it could be? Suddenly the door opened. Scott looked and saw a terriermon walk out. "Only one digidestined I know of uses a Terriermon."  
  
"ANOTHER DIGIDESTINED?!" Some one exclaimed.  
  
Scott and Kotemon looked up to see who it was. Scott gasped when he saw the boy. He now knew what digidestined would use a Terriermon. It was none other than an American boy who the digidestined had crossed paths with before. Standing right before Scott, was Willis.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
(What do you think of the first Chapter? I'm not sure how long it'll be. It depends on how many reviews I get.) 


	2. First Meetings

(I don't own Digimon or the video game Digimon World 3. I do own the the main villain of this fic, and myself, but not the digimon I use.)  
  
Scott and Willis stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Then Scott broke the Silence.  
  
"You, you're Willis!"  
  
"How did you know my name?!"  
  
"My name's Scott, it's hard to explain, but I'm here on serious business."  
  
"It must be since you're a digi-destined. What crest do you have?"  
  
"I've got the crest of determination and Kotemon here, is my digimon."  
  
"Mine's Terriermon, can your digimon digivolve all the way to mega?"  
  
"Yes. How about yours?"  
  
"Yes. It was able to go to mega just a few days ago. Do you know Tai and the others?"  
  
"Actually I came to see them. I was hoping to go to Japan, but I came to America instead. I'm Canadian. I'm gonna go to Japan and see if I can find the others."  
  
"I'll come with you. I've got another Digimon here too. Lopmon!"  
  
Scott was surprised. "I thought Lopmon was deleted."  
  
"What?! How did you know? Nevermind. He just recently was reborn."  
  
Lopmon bounded into the room and joined Terriermon. The 2 boys and their Digimon prepared to go to Japan. They held out their Digivices and traveled through cyberspace.  
  
"Wonder if we're heading the right way?" Willis called.  
  
"Don't ask me, I'm new to this network." Scott called back.  
  
Finally they reached a light, they grew closer, FLASH! They landed on the floor of a classroom. Scott looked around.  
  
"Could this be.? IT'S ODIBA HIGH SCHOOL!! I'm actually here!!" Scott bounced off the walls in extreme joy. Willis just laughed.  
  
"I'm glad you're excited."  
  
"OH! We should go find the others. I've always wanted to meet Tai and the originals."  
  
The two headed out, as did the 3 digimon. Scott looked around for any signs of the digi-destined. The he saw one of them and their digimon. 'Can it be?' he thought, 'The holder of kindness, tamer of Wormmon. I'VE FOUND YOU KEN ICHIJOUJI!! I'VE FOUND YOU!!'  
  
Willis called out to Ken. "Hey Ken, over here!"  
  
Ken and Wormmon looked over and recognized Willis, but he wondered who the new guy was. "Hi Willis, I didn't know you were coming. You brought both Terriermon and Lopmon. Who's the one with the Kotemon?"  
  
"He's Scott, he's from Canada, he holds the crest of Determination. As you know already, Kotemon over there, is his Digimon. He seems to be on a certain mission, and needs to see Tai and the others."  
  
Scott rushed over and shook Ken's hand. "It's an honour to meet you Ken." He looked at Ken in admiration.  
  
"It's an honour to meet you Wormmon," said Kotemon who put down his bokken and shook Wormon's paw.  
  
After the introductions were made, and Ken and Willis thinking, this digi- destined and his digimon seem to know too much but assumed he was on their side, they went off to find the others. They hear a flash in another room and rushed to see what it was. They looked and saw the five season 2 digi- destined going into the digital world, along with the Original Digi- destined. Scott's face lit up.  
  
"The Digi-destined! I gotta go meet them! Come on guys, they might need our help." Willis and Ken followed their new friend and their digimon followed suit.  
  
"This guy's kinda hyper." Terriermon said.  
  
"He is enthusiastic though," said Lopmon.  
  
"He's my kind of human!" Kotemon said happily and followed Scott. Both Digi-destined and Digimon jumped into the screen. Ken and Willis both exchanged glances, as did their Digimon.  
  
"We better keep an eye on him." Ken said. The two boys and three digimon, headed into the screen, and within moments the 3 digi-destined and 4 digimon had landed in the Digital world. Scott looked around all excitedly.  
  
'I made it, I'm actually in the digital world,' Scott thought. Suddenly he heard a noise and saw a digimon come towards him, a veedramon. He knew what to do. "Kotemon Digivolve!" He held out his digivice and the digivolution sequence began.  
  
"Kotemon, digivolve to.. Dinohumon!"  
  
There stood Kotemon, as Dinohumon, his champion form. Dinohumon looked like an Indian lizard man, with a huge sword on his back. Scott couldn't believe he had actually done it. Kotemon charged towards the Veedramon and Swung at it with his sword. Kotemon slashed up the Veedramon, but it still stood.  
  
"VEE MOUTH LASER!!"  
  
The attack knocked Dinohumon backwards, but he stayed on his feet. He prepared his finishing skill. "LIZARD DANCE." Dinohumon did an odd dance with his sword and the Veedramon did not know what hit it. It was sent flying into a tree. SMACK! It dissolved into Data.  
  
"All right Dinohumon! You kicked its ass!" Scott jumped for joy.  
  
"Of course," Dinohumon said politely, "You trained me after all."  
  
"Ah shucks."  
  
Suddenly they heard a scream. Ken and Willis had just arrived and they heard it too.  
  
"That must be the others," Ken exclaimed.  
  
"Then we better hurry," Scott said. He jumped on Dinohumon's back and the two ran toward the source of the scream. Ken and Willis decided that their digimon should digivolve too.  
  
"Terriermon digivolve to. Gargomon!"  
  
"Lopmon digivolve to. Wendigomon!"  
  
"Wormmon digivolve to. Stingmon!"  
  
They all followed Scott and Dinohumon as they went to the source. When Dinohumon and Scott arrived, they saw all the digi-destined and digimon lying on the ground. They looked up and recognized Kimeramon! Scott remembered seeing Kimeramon on TV, but he never thought he'd see one in person. Then he saw a girl about his age, with long black hair and a black skirt. She was laughing at the digi-destined.  
  
"OHOHOHOHOHO! Now I have you, brats right where I want you. You berely had time to digivolve when I surprised you, and now you're out of energy!!" Suddenly she saw Scott. She gasped. "It's you! The Digi-destined and his digimon that were mentioned in the prophecy!! Hahaha. I've been looking for you! Prepare to die!"  
  
"I don't think so!" Scott yelled. "I'm determined to beat you and save the others!" His crest started to glow brighter and brighter. Dinohumon began to digivolve.  
  
"Dinohumon digivolve to. Kyukimon!"  
  
Kyukimon looked like a pink lizard with blue hair and blades for arms.  
  
"PLEASE! You think that pip squeak will defeat chimeramon!" The girl said. "Cause, it won't!" A small digimon was beside the girl. It was a penguinmon. Scott assumed the penguinmon was the girl's actual digimon. He just stared at Chimeramon, while his crest glowed. He hopped of Kyukimon's back and let him do the rest.  
  
"HERE I GO!" Kukimon yelled. "BLADE TWISTER!" Kyukimon slashed his blades and a tornado appeared. It contained blades that flew round and round. It advanced at slashed up Kimeramon, the monster roared in pain and fired a mouth beam at Kyukimon. Kyukimon jumped up and flew at Chimeramon. He slashed the beast's face severely, and kicked it. The Gargomon and Stingmon showed up.  
  
"SPIKING STRIKE!"  
  
"GATLING GUN!"  
  
"DESTROYED VOICE!"  
  
The 3 attacks stunned the monster, and Kyukimon attacked once more. "BLADE TWISTER!" The twister tore through Chimeramon, deleting it.  
  
"Drat!" The girl yelled. "Penguinmon digivolve."  
  
"Penguinmon, digivolve to. Airdramon!"  
  
The girl hopped on Airdramon's back and they flew off cursing.  
  
"Next time you won't escape me! My name is Yukino Matsuragi! Remember that!" She flew off. Scott just gave her retreating form the finger and laughed.  
  
"Maybe it's you who won't escape me!" He called after her. He gave out the peace sign to all the digi-destined. Ken and Willis were in awe.  
  
"Woah! He's really something," said Ken.  
  
"Yeah, and his digimon's pretty strong for it's size." Willis added.  
  
They looked to see the other digi-destined advance on him. They began to worry. Maybe the rest didn't trust him?  
  
As Kyukimon dedigivolved back to Kotemon, both he and Scott noticed the other children and their Digimon surrounding him.  
  
"Alright, who are you?! Where did you come from?! Where did you get that crest from?!" Davis demanded.  
  
"You better speak up if you know what's good for you!" Yolei added.  
  
"Uh oh," Scott said. "This doesn't look good at all."  
  
As Yukino flew off, she cursed. "So the Digidestined of Determination has shown his face. This will truly hamper things for our master. He must be eliminated at all costs."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
(CLIFF HANGER TIME!! You'll have to wait till the next chapter to find out what happens.) 


	3. The Truth Revealed

(I don't own Digimon or the video game Digimon World 3. I do own some of the villains in this fic, but not the digimon I use. I may invent some new Digimon later in the fic. This might seem sort of AU. I'm having the original Digidestined's Digimon be able to go to mega level. On the subject of romance, I said it would be Mimi/Scott (that's me), Tai/Sora, TK/Kari. I've decided to put some Kenyako in as well. Why I forgot about this couple in the first place? Because I'm stupid.)  
  
Scott and Kotemon glanced nervously at the un-trusting digi-destined. He had just saved them. Why were they so suspicious? Was It because of the raw power that Kotemon showed? Was it because of his crest?  
  
"Hey come on guys! I saved you! You should be thankful, not suspicious! I'm on your side!" Scott said frantically.  
  
"Then how come, you're so nervous? You could be working for that girl!" Exclaimed Davis.  
  
"Davis, what if he's telling the truth?" said Mimi. "He doesn't look like the lying type."  
  
"Yeah," said Tai, "He could be just another Digi-destined we didn't even know existed."  
  
"Plus he has a crest like us." Said Matt.  
  
It was apparent that some of the Digidestined did not want to hurt him. They stood back and tried to convince everyone else.  
  
"He helped destroy that Chimeramon, he must be on our side." Sora said.  
  
"He's only trying to trick us." Davis yelled, "I say we attack him. Whatever reason he's here for, it can't be good. That Digimon is way to powerful for a regular digidestined to use!"  
  
Ken and Willis were looking on wearily.  
  
"We have to help him." Willis said.  
  
"We need the others to trust him." Ken said.  
  
"He's deffinately one of us." Wormmon, Lopmon, and Terriermon said all together. They looked and saw the others closing in on Scott. They looked suspicious. Scott however was beginning to look angry.  
  
"I just got here and I save you! Why are you all being so mean to me?!"  
  
Kotemon stood in front of him. "Don't hurt my master! You can trust us! We're with you!"  
  
Scott regained his composure. "If you let me explain, I."  
  
Davis would not let him speak. "Shut up! Your Digimon seems so powerful, it's suspicious!"  
  
TK tried to talk Davis out of it. "Davis come on! Show the guy some respect, he rescued us we should thank him."  
  
"No way! I'm gonna."  
  
"STOP!!" Ken, Willis, Lopmon, Terriermon and Wormmon stood in front of Scott.  
  
"Give him a chance, he said he was on our side, and he even proved it! He told us that he was on a mission to stop an evil that threatens both our world and the Digital world." Ken told them the entire story.  
  
"Ken, he could be lying." Yolei said.  
  
"Yolei please! He showed us his digivice and his crest. He showed no signs of evil."  
  
"That's right!" Scott said. "I even talked to Azulongmon. He was the one who sent me here!"  
  
This caught everyone's attention.  
  
"YOU SAW AZULONGMON?!!" Everyone shouted.  
  
"Yes! He gave me this crest and sent me here! If he was here, he'd tell you himself! If that's not proof, then I give up!" Scott began to get hysterical.  
  
Suddenly, A beam of light came down from the sky. Everyone looked up and saw the digimon Scott spoke about, Azulongmon.  
  
"Greetings Digidestined. The boy speaks the truth. I sent him here and Kotemon as well. They are necessary to your team. They are part of a prophecy, which could save both worlds. An evil force is approaching. Some Dangerous digimon, the likes of which you have never seen, are planning to destroy both worlds and only you can stop them. The prophecy speaks of, 'When darkness falls on the Digital world, the crests of Courage and Love must join as one to protect, and the crests of Determination and Sincerity must join to fight.' Unfortunately, the evil force knows of the prophecy and will try to stop you. They want Scott and Kotemon dead at all costs. You must protect him, and he must protect you."  
  
The digi-destined began to feel guilty about judging the new guy. Davis felt the worst, and thought that he should be the first to apologize.  
  
"Man, I'm sorry. I was a total jerk and we should've welcomed you with open arms."  
  
Scott went ballistic. "YOU'REDAMNRIGHTYOUSHOULD'VE!!! ICOMEHEREANDSAVEYOUANDYOUIMMEDIATELYTHINKI'MONEOFTHEBADGUYS!!! He jumped, yelled and screeched at Davis for a while, then broke down and cried from stress. Sora and Tai ran over to comfort the hysterical boy.  
  
"Hey, we're sorry. It's just that you came out of the blue with a crest we've never seen before, and your digimon showed a lot of power. We didn't know if you were one of them or not." Sora said soothingly.  
  
"We just can't be to careful sometimes," Tai said. "But, in your case, you seem truthfull."  
  
Suddenly, there was a green light. Everyone looked over. It was coming from Mimi. The crest of Sincerity mark appeared before them.  
  
"Mimi's crest of sincerity's glowing!" Yolei said. "That means he's telling the truth!" Yolei felt the same sensation and the crest of sincerity in her glowed as well.  
  
Scott suddenly looked up with a smile. "Of course! If the crest of sincerity glows, then my story is true!" The Digi-destined now welcomed their new friend with open arms.  
  
Scott couldn't believe it. Here he was with the Season 1 and Season 2 Digi- destined. He could now help them defeat this new evil. He also knew he could have a little fun while he was at it.  
  
"Wait a minute." Said Joe. "I don't think you've told us your name yet."  
  
"Oh right, My name is Scott Paterson, I'm from Canada."  
  
"WOW!" Davis exclaimed, "Must've been cold!"  
  
Scott was now in anime, so a vein bulged in his forehead when he heard that remark, and his eyebrow twitched. "Grrrr. Everytime I say I'm from Canada, I always get that stupid response. People seem to not realize the different seasons we have up there. We are not all Eskimos and Indians you know! Plus, we don't say 'eh' all the time either."  
  
"Hahahaha." Davis laughed. "Sorry, just pulling your leg there. So your Digimon is a Kotemon huh? Can it go to Mega?"  
  
"It Sure Can!"  
  
"Alright! Another Mega!"  
  
All of the Digidestined were now egar to make their new teammate and his digimon feel at home. Mimi couldn't help but stare at the new kid. 'He's pretty cute,' she thought. She blushed at what she just thought. But, she thought things would get interesting with this new digi-destined around.  
  
Azulongmon smiled. "Now that you trust him, the prophecy will begin to take hold. You must prevail over this new evil. It is strong, but not invincible. Once you figure out how to unite the powers of the crests. You will be victorious. I will keep in touch and watch over you." With that, Azulongmon disappeared.  
  
Scott watched him leave and thought, 'Thank you Azulongmon. I know what my purpose is, and I will not let you down.' He turned to the others. "I will be sure to make myself useful to you all." Everyone smiled back at him.  
  
Meanwhile, in a part of the forest, Yukino and Airdramon had landed and appeared to be speaking with another human and her digimon.  
  
"The New digi-destined showed up earlier than anticipated," Yukino said. "The digi-destined and their digimon survived. Meilin, what are we going to do?"  
  
"We should keep an eye on the digi-destined, and deal with the new one. We should also report this to lady Goldenramon." Meilin said evily. Her digimon, Monmon laughed wickedly. "That accursed Azulongmon is always ruining everything. He never should have brought the boy here. All our plans will be ruined if we don't stop him. Before we kill the other digidestined, we must kill the new one. Once he is gone, the prophecy will be exterminated and all will be lost for them.  
  
Suddenly, a shadowy digimon descended next to them. This Digimon looked like a glittering gold version of Imperialdramon in dragon mode. It suddenly changed shape and now looked like a beautiful long blond haired woman with golden armor. She had Dragon wings coming out of her back and a tail protruding just above her rear end. The girls and their digimon bowed.  
  
"Welcome, lady Goldendramon."  
  
"Thank you my children," Goldendramon had a gentle voice. She radiated a high level of power, which automatically classified her as a mega digimon, and a very powerful one at that. "I hear the new digidestined has arrived. We will have to deal with him immediately and take his crest. Then we can go after the others. Once we have all of the digi-destined crests, we can revive the dark one from his slumber."  
  
The 2 girls nodded, "We will terminate the digi-destined at any cost. We may be digidestined ourselves, but we pledge allegiance to the dark side." They took off with their digimon.  
  
Goldendramon stayed behind. "The digidestined have no idea what they're up against. Once, I have resurrected the dark one from his slumber, both the digital world and the real world will be at my feet."  
  
Several Dark shapes appeared before Goldendramon. "Ah, my special forces have arrived. I need you to help out the girls, my Black Digimon. Once the enemy gets a taste of your power, they won't stand a chance." The Black shapes nodded and vanished. Goldendramon flew off to her base of operations. Truly, this digimon was a force to be reckoned with.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
(Well I've introduced myself to the digi-destined. For Goldendramon, picture an evil version of Filia Ul Copt from Slayers for her fighter form, and a golden version of Imperialdramon for her dragon form.) 


	4. Changes

(I don't own Digimon or the video game Digimon World 3. I do own some of the villains in this fic, but not the digimon I use. Kotemon is from Digimon World 3 and the season 4, movie. I may invent some new Digimon later in the fic. In this Fic, Mimi has moved back to Odiba, and all of the original digi-destined's digimon can digivolve to the mega level. Be patient, the romance will come soon, and more action will be coming in the next chapters. I apoligise if the chosen children are out of character at any point.)  
  
The Digi-destined landed back in the real world to do some research on the enemy. As Old, new, and just came in digi-destined, and their digimon landed on the floor, they had a lot to think about. A new evil force that seemed to have evil digidestined on its side, and a brand new digidestined with a powerful digimon who is seems to know more than he should and seems to be here for something important. When Scott told them of the prophecy that Azulongmon told him about, they knew that he was a necessary ally. Then they realized, that the next time the enemy comes, they might go after him. They still didn't know what the enemy was up to, or why this new- digidestined was part of this prophecy, but they new he was essential. Also, he seemed pretty pleasant and it was easy to be friends with him. Plus, some of them were flattered that he thought of them as celebrities.  
  
"Oh man, Tai and Davis! The leaders of the Digidestined! I can't believe I'm actually talking with you guys! Sora, Mimi, Kari, Yolei! You girls are even sexier than I thought! Agumon and Gabumon! The first digimon to go to Mega! I can't believe you're actually here before me!" Scott went on for quite some time before he realized he was acting like a rabid fan. 'Oh great, they probably think of me as a male Jun now.' "I think I better calm down and move on now." He said, obviously mortified.  
  
"No it's fine. It's nice to see someone who sees me as an icon." Mimi giggled. Scott just goofily grinned and blushed.  
  
"Well," Izzy said, "Since the enemy knows about the prophecy, they'll obviously try to get Scott and Kotemon out of the way. We'll have to protect him at all costs."  
  
"Guys," Scott said, "You don't have to protect me. I'm a digidestined like you all. My digimon here can even go to the mega level. I can just fight with you."  
  
"Well we have to do something to make up for our earlier actions towards you." Yolei said.  
  
"Naw. That's fine, I shouldn't have gotten so hysterical." Then he realized something. "Uh, since I came all the way from Canada, I don't think I have any place to stay. Plus a lot of my stuff is back at home." Before he could finish. Some packed clothes and electronics popped out of the computer. Scott recognized them as his clothes, Guitar, laptop, Walkman, Gameboy Advance and Play Station.  
  
Kotemon said, "Well, guess that solves the "stuff" problem. But, where the heck are we gonna stay?"  
  
"Well," Matt said, "I suppose he could stay with one of us. Why don't we take a vote to see who Scott and Kotemon should stay with?"  
  
Tai thought, "Well Kari and I have a lot to do back home and it's pretty busy in our house. So, I guess that's out."  
  
"My mom and TK, are thinking of moving back in with Dad and me." Matt added, "So He won't be able to have much room."  
  
'Damn,' Scott thought, 'I should've planned ahead and booked a hotel.'  
  
Mimi suddenly piped up. "My house is big enough and has a more than enough guest rooms. He can easily move in and the rooms are big enough for his stuff."  
  
The other digidestined knew that Mimi had the best suggestion, since none of them had any better suggestions. Scott smiled and was thankful that he had a place to stay. But, on the inside, he was jumping for joy that he got to move in with Mimi Tachikawa, one of the hottest anime girls, in his mind.  
  
"Well I guess it's settled then," Izzy stated, "Scott will stay at Mimi's place." This was met with many catcalls. Mimi just blushed with embarrassment. Scott blushed with mortification and anger. Another vein bulged in his forehead, and his right eyebrow twitched.  
  
"Hey Mimi watch out. No telling what this guy may do while you're asleep." Agumon joked.  
  
"The lovebirds have spoken." Gabumon teased.  
  
"Hey Scott, thinking of putting the moves on Mimi are we?" Tai said.  
  
Scott knew the perfect comeback. "Well what about you? Are you going to be 'busy' with something or someone? Namely, 'busy with Sora?" Both Sora and Tai blushed heavily at that comment. Agumon and Biyomon snickered at this. Scott noticed the way Tai and Sora looked at each other and wondered, 'Hmm. they're both blushing and looking at one another. Could it be? Yeah, it's got to be. Or maybe it will, if I can do something to make it happen. I'll change history here, for the better."  
  
Later, that day, Scott and Mimi were walking down to her house.  
  
"You sure, made quite a comeback to Tai's remark." Mimi said. "I can't quite help but noitce, you seem pretty enthusiastic to be living with me for a while. Is it because, you're hot for me?" She said the last part very teasingly.  
  
"Are you looking forward to being all alone with her?" Palmon added slyly.  
  
Scott grew tense at this question. "Uh.Um. I. oh."  
  
"Oh, come off of it!" Kotemon nagged the girls.  
  
The 2 digidestined and 2 digimon joked with each other until they got to Mimi's house. Scott couldn't believe how big it was. It was almost as big as a mansion. He looked up to the top but was already close, that when he looked at the top, he fell over. Grumbling, he opened his eyes and looked at Mimi. He immediately was regretting it, as he saw right up her skirt and saw her pink, heart printed, underwear. 'Oh man,' he thought and immediately got up before anyone noticed. Unfortunately that didn't include his digimon.  
  
"Get a nice view?" whispered Kotemon.  
  
"Oh come of it," Scott whispered back. "I'm not a pervert and I didn't think anything of it."  
  
"Then why are you blushing?"  
  
"OOP! Don't tell Palmon or Mimi okay?"  
  
"Your dirty secret is safe with me. Heh heh."  
  
Scott just cast Kotemon a frightened look. 'Mimi did have a nice ass though. WHAT AM I SAYING?! Great I've become a pervert in 1 minute.' Then he realized Mimi had already gone in. He cursed and dashed into the house, Mimi turned around just in time to see him there.  
  
"So what do you think of my house?"  
  
"Nice. Looks expensive. I feel like I'm spending a fortune just standing here."  
  
Mimi couldn't help but smile at the new digidestined. 'He's sweet, and funny. Why am I thinking about him so much?' She blushed as she thought about Scott.  
  
"Well, I better get my stuff up to the room, said Scott and pulled his stuff upstairs, while Kotemon pushed.  
  
Palmon watched the two haul their luggage up, and then turned back to Mimi. "Hey Mimi? What do you think of that guy? Do you like him?"  
  
"Don't know." Mimi sighed dreamily.  
  
Else where, Tai and Agumon were contemplating on the new guy.  
  
"Well Agumon, he seems trustable enough. I wonder what the new evil he mentioned could be?"  
  
"It sounds like a digimon we've never heard of or seen before Tai. You think it could be more powerful as MaloMyotismon or Apocalyomon?  
  
Tai cringed when Agumon mentioned those powerful fiends. "I don't even want to think about it."  
  
"Sorry, I'll watch what I say."  
  
"You're conserned about the prophecy too, huh?"  
  
Tai looked up and saw Sora, looking pretty as always. He blushed when he saw her.  
  
"Sora! Uh, yes."  
  
Sora smiles and sits next to Tai, 'Tai's so sweet, I wish he knew how I felt about him.'  
  
"Sora, I couldn't understand what the 4 crests mentioned have to do to unite, but it seems to involve three of ours, and the one Scott possesses. We half to be prepared and face this new threat together." Tai looked at Sora, 'Man, why can't I just tell her? I get so hopeless when it comes to Sora. She's the perfect angel, why would she hang out with a hot head like me?" He watched as Biyomon bounded over to her human partner and lay next to her. Agumon sat beside his partner and laid down to rest. Tai just sat with his digimon and is best friend and her digimon. It was a nice quiet moment. In the distance Matt and Gabumon watched the pair and their digimon enjoying some quality time. Both smiled at the touching scene.  
  
Back at Mimi's house, Scott and Kotemon had unpacked everything in one of the guest rooms, which was unbelievably big and luxurious. "Boy, Mimi sure knows how to live." Scott said to himself. He opened up his laptop and found the portal to the Digital World all ready for use. He wanted to be prepared for anything. What a day. He had a powerful digimon, a crest, he won his first digi-battle, he had made friends with the digidestined and their digimon, and now he was living with one of them, Mimi Tachikawa. 'Why can't I get her out of my head? I've seen lots of pretty girls, including the ones I've met just now, except they're taken. Mimi, is stylish, ditzy, cheerful, cute, sexy. Whoah! What am I saying there?! Oh man, she was the one who proved I was telling the truth. I can't believe I actually looked up her skirt! She didn't even notice! Why am I feeling this way about her?" Scott sat back on his bead and stared up at the ceiling. Kotemon looked with concern.  
  
"Hey Scott, you okay? You seem to be quite pensive. Are you thinking about the pink haired girl, Mimi?"  
  
"You could tell?"  
  
"I'm your digimon, and your friend, I understand you. You should give these feelings time, and they'll makes sense in the end."  
  
"I hope you're right."  
  
Scott just lied back in his bed, and let sleep over take him.  
  
(That had some romance in it. Stay tuned, cause there's more to come. Both action and romance will be in future chapters.) 


	5. Black Imperialdramon and Romantic Desire...

(I don't own Digimon or the video game Digimon World 3. I do own some of the villains in this fic, but not the digimon I use. Kotemon is from Digimon World 3 and the season 4, movie. I may invent some new Digimon later in the fic. In this Fic, Mimi has moved back to Odiba, and all of the original digi-destined's digimon can digivolve to the mega level. Be patient, the romance will come soon, and more action will be coming in the next chapters. I apoligise if the chosen children are out of character at any point. For the romance there will be some Takari and Kenyako, but the main couplings are Taiora and Scomi(Scott[me]/Mimi, made that one up myself. ^_^). )  
  
In a dark computer room Meilin and Yukino were talking. They seemed to have something sinister up their sleeves.  
  
"The crest of determination is in the real world now. We must eliminate him first, then the others will fall." Meilin said darkly. "We will send a dark digimon agent to rough him up first."  
  
Yukino nodded and threw a capsule out the window. Inside this capsule appeared to be a dark digitama that would hatch soon.  
  
At the Tachikawa residence, Scott woke up from his bed, and was greeted with the sight of the pink walls. 'Everything is pink in this house he thought.' He saw Kotemon was still sleeping, so he decided to let him be for now. As he exited the guest room, he heard some commotion outside his window. He rushed to see what was going on, and looked outside. Sure enough it was a digimon, a devidramon. It seemed to be a high powered one at that. Scott quickly woke up Kotemon, who was waking up any way. Scott held out his digivice and let it's energy take hold.  
  
"Kotemon, digivolve to. Dinohumon!"  
  
Scott jumped on to the back of the reptilian warrior, and they jumped after the devidramon. Scott jumped off and let Dinohumon fight.  
  
"LIZARD DANCE!"  
  
Dinohumon's attack sent the dark dragon backwards, but it remained on its feet. Devidramon charged towards Dinohumon and knocked it into some cars. Dinohumon was unfazed and slashed its sword at devidramon's head, who swished its tail around and once again knocked the warrior for a loop.  
  
"Ugh." Dinhumon grunted. "This Devidramon's strong. I might need some help." Dinohumon jumped behind the Devidramon and tried his attack again.  
  
"LIZARD DANCE!"  
  
The attack hit the dragon from the rear and sent it flying into some trees. When it got up it was really mad. It opened its mouth and fired a flame ball at Dinohumon, who was hit dead on, but managed to block with his sword. Suddenly the Devidramon appeared from behind and was swooping down on Dinohumon.  
  
'An attack like that might seriously injure Dinohumon,' thought Scott. "Dinohumon get outta the way!"  
  
"NEEDLE SPRAY!"  
  
Giant cactus needles suddenly came out of nowhere and struck the Devidramon in its side. Scott and Dinohumon looked to see Togemon, coming their way.  
  
"Togemon, thank you for your help." Dinohumon said graciously.  
  
"Just doing my job." said Togemon happily.  
  
Scott looked up at the giant cactus Digimon and noticed Mimi in one of its hands.  
  
'Thank you Mimi,' he thought, and turned to Dinohumon. "Now's your chance!"  
  
"LIZARD DANCE!"  
  
Dinohumon's attack hit the Devidramon dead on in its side. The dark dragon was deleted. "Well," Scott said. "I guess Dinohumon and I got our morning exercise for today." He laughed at his own joke. But, inside, he knew where the Devidramon came from. 'The enemy must've sent it. They know I'm here, and they want to get rid of me and Kotemon.' Scott was quickly shaken out of his thoughts by Mimi's voice.  
  
"Hey, Scott! You okay?"  
  
"I'm fine Mimi! Thanks to you and Togemon!"  
  
Mimi blushed a bit at this comment. She jumped down and landed next to him. "Was that devidramon sent by the enemy?"  
  
"I think so. It definately went after Kotemon and me. They must have found out I'm here. But, they don't know where I live, so I'm safe for now. Wonder how."  
  
Before Scott could finish a wind picked up and blew Mimi's hat off into his Face. WHAP!  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"Oh god, sorry about that."  
  
"No problem." Scott kneeled down to pick up the hat. Then he felt a wind come. He then realized what that could mean. 'Oh no. NO, NO, NO!' Sadly, for him, the wind came and almost blew Mimi's short skirt off. Scott looked and saw Mimi's panties again. He froze wide-eyed and his nose bled heavily. Mimi quickly pushed her skirt down, blushing all over, but Scott already had fallen into a dead faint. 'Pink and white, pink and white, pink and white.' He kept muttering, traumatized. Mimi freaked out when he fainted and quickly caught him. Dinohumon noticed this and quickly ran to his partner's side.  
  
"Why did Scott faint? What happened?"  
  
"I think he's exhausted from the fight." Mimi lied. She didn't want the others to know that she accidentally flashed her underwear at the new digidestined.  
  
Scott began to come to. He felt so dirty, looking up Mimi's skirt again.  
  
"Sorry Mimi, I didn't mean to look up your skirt like that."  
  
"No, no." Mimi said. "If my hat hadn't blown into your face, you wouldn't have been flashed." She smiled sweetly.  
  
Scott was surprised that he had been forgiven so easily. He was about to say something when he heard a roar behind him. He looked behind him and saw what looked like a whole phalanx of devidramon. "Oh Shit! Better step things up a notch." He held out his digivice and his crest shone.  
  
"Dinohumon digivolve to. Kyukimon!"  
  
Mimi did the same with Togemon.  
  
"Togemon digivolve to. Lilymon!"  
  
Both ultimate Digimon raced towards the dark dragons and attacked.  
  
"BLADE TWISTER!"  
  
"FLOWER CANNON!"  
  
The devidramon were dropping like flies, but it looked like everytime one died, 2 more would replace it. The 2 ultimates kept attacking but pretty soon they were overwhelmed. 3 devidramon suddenly attacked them from behind and caused them to go back to rookie form.  
  
"NO!" Scott shouted. "I won't be defeated!" He felt the crest and digivice grow with power and thought 'It's time!' "It's time to Warp Digivolve!"  
  
"Kotemon Warp Digivolve to. Gaurdian Angemon!"  
  
Scott's Digimon stood before all in his Mega from. Gaurdian Angemon looked like Angemon and Magna Angemon, but he had a silver helmet, to sword like arms, and wings of steel. He looked at the Devidramon and blew a whole force away.  
  
"GOLDEN RIPPER!"  
  
Gaurdian Angemon fired his Golden Blade beams by slashing the air around him. A whole Group of Devidramon was deleted. Gaurdian Angemon was hacking and slashing the dragons faster than they could reappear.  
  
Mimi was gawking at Gaurdian Angemon's power. This Mega Digimon was fast and furious. She snapped out of her daze and decided to digivolve palmon. She held out her digivice and let the energy do its work.  
  
"Palmon Warp Digivolve to. Rosemon!"  
  
Rosemon stood there ready to attack.  
  
"ROSE WHIP!" The Flower digimon released its rose whip and took down 5 devidramon.  
  
Suddenly, Tai, Agumon, Sora, and Biyomon came running up towards the battlefield, as they heard the commotion. Tai and Sora both agreed that their Digmon should help out. They held out their Digivices and both released the power.  
  
"Agumon Warp Digivolve to. War Greymon!"  
  
"Biyomon Warp Digivolve to. Phoenixmon!"  
  
"TERRA FORCE!"  
  
"STARLIGHT EXPLOSION!"  
  
Both mega digimon's attacks eradicated the devidramon.  
  
"Where could they be coming from?" War Greymon questioned.  
  
"There must be a ring leader." Rosemon called back  
  
"I see him!" Gaurdian Angemon suddenly shouted and pointed his right sword to the top of a building. The 4 digidestined and 4 mega digimon looked up. The digimon on top of the building looked like Imperialdramon, only black.  
  
"Is that Imperialdramon?!" Tai yelled.  
  
"Correction," the digimon bellowed. "'Black' Imperialdramon!"  
  
"Black Imperialdramon?!" Mimi questioned.  
  
"Yes, I'm a viral version of the original Imperialdramon, just like Black War Greymon is to the original War Greymon. Speaking of Black War Greymon, you'll meet him very soon, along with some of my other Black Friends."  
  
"Other black friends?!" Scott and Gaurdian Angemon demanded both at once.  
  
"Yes, the Black Digimon Corps. We are loyal followers of Lady Goldramon. We seek to ressurect a digimon that will help us control the human realm and the digital realm. However, it appears that the digidestined, or rather the 4 of you and your digimon seem to be the key to stopping us. This is all you need to know for now. You'll find out more, if you live long enough."  
  
"Why don't you come down and fight us?!" Sora and Phoenixmon both said at once.  
  
"I'd love too, but not today. We will continue this, another time. Farewell!" With those words BK Imperialdramon took off into the sky and disappeared. With his disappearance, there were no more Devidramon to contend with. The 4 digidestined and their digimon, had met another enemy leader. This time it was a digimon, an evil version of a digimon from their side.  
  
Scott and Gaurdian Angemon looked at each other.  
  
"Well GA, it looks like we've got another foe."  
  
"Let's hope the prophecy is true. Then again, it has to be. Remember, when the others followed the prophecy when fighting Venom Myotismon?"  
  
"Do I ever! That was quite a nail biter!"  
  
Tai overheard and asked. "Wait. How did you know about Venom Myotismon?"  
  
Scott and Gaurdian Angemon jumped. They looked nervously at the others and tried to think their way out.  
  
"Uh, uh."  
  
"We, uh, that is."  
  
The other 6 now had the same thought. 'These two seem to know a little too much. They say there from Canada, but they know all about our adventures. They look new, but they fight like pros. They don't look threatening though, and seem trusting enough. Mimi's sincerity crest seemed to prove their innocence. Where did they really come form though, and what did Azulongmon say to them?'  
  
Scott and Gaurdian Angemon got a bit tense. The others noticed and assured them that they weren't questioning his trust. They relaxed a bit at this.  
  
War Greymon suddenly went up to Gaurdian Angemon to talk to him.  
  
"That was some killer swords work you did, I'm glad to have you as an ally."  
  
"Oh, shucks. That's an honour."  
  
Gaurdian Angemon was obviously a bit embarrassed by WarGreymon's comment.  
  
"That was pretty impressive," Rosemon stated, "I've never seen such attacks and speed before."  
  
Phoenixmon jumped in to, "Well now we have another angel in the group, this one seems to be the toughest yet."  
  
Scott smiled. It looks like Gaurdian Angemon had already been accepted in the league of Digidestined Mega Digimon. He himself was getting well aquainted with the other digidestined. Especially Tai, Sora, and Mimi.  
  
Later that day, Scott was walking from Mimi's house when he saw TK and Patamon, near Tai and Kari's house.  
  
"Wonder what he could be doing," Scott said to Kotemon who was tailing behind him.  
  
"Let's go find out."  
  
They walked up to TK who was deep in thought.  
  
"YO TK!!" Both shouted in his ear.  
  
TK jumped straight into the air, almost knocking Patamon off. When they landed on the ground, they saw Scott and Kotemon laughing away.  
  
"What did you do that for?!" TK and Patamon both asked at once.  
  
"Oh, nothing." Scott and Kotemon replied at once.  
  
"Hey. You were staring at Tai's house, and at Kari's window I'm guessing." Scott acknowledged. He smiled as he saw TK blush madly. "You want to ask her out don't you?"  
  
TK knew that he had been backed into a corner. He weakly nodded in defeat.  
  
"Yeah, I thought so. I'll make sure you two are together. Just leave everything to me."  
  
"What are you gonna do?"  
  
"It's a secret. Don't worry it won't be anything drastic."  
  
Scott and TK shook hands and left. Scott was thinking of how he could get TK and Kari together, when he bumped into someone. The two went over knocked up. Scott looked up, and saw Ken and Wormmon.  
  
"Owwwww!" Ken griped as he picked himself up. "Oh, Scott. I didn't see you their, sorry."  
  
"Well, I was in deep thought so I didn't see you either. I was thinking about how to hook up TK and Kari." Scott explained  
  
"It's about time those 2 got together." Wormmon said.  
  
"Well, we are gonna offer some support," said Kotemon. "Say, what about you and Yolei?"  
  
Ken blushed at the mention of the girl's name. "Well. She's fine. Okay, she's great."  
  
Scott smiled. "Do you have doubts that she feels the same way? I know for a fact that she looks at you with the same look you give her."  
  
"She does?!"  
  
"Yes. I suggest you ask her yourself."  
  
"Ask me what?"  
  
Scott and Ken both jumped. They turned around and saw Yolei and Hawkmon behind them. Ken immediately got uncomfortable.  
  
"H-h-hi Yolei."  
  
"Hi guys. What were you gonna ask me?"  
  
Scott nudged Ken. "Come on! It's now or never."  
  
"Yolei, I. just. wanted to say. I. I. I love. you. I love you Yolei Inoue."  
  
Those three words sunk in to Yolei's heart. When Ken looked, she was crying. He thought he had done the wrong thing and closed his eyes in regret. Suddenly he felt something warm on his lips, he opened his eyes to see Yolei kissing him.  
  
"Yolei?"  
  
"Oh, Ken. You don't know how long I've waited to hear those words. I love you too."  
  
They put their arms around each other and embraced as they kissed. Their digimon stood gawking, as did Kotemon and Scott. The latter 2 then realized that it was their queue to exit. As they left, they talked about what just happened.  
  
"That was easy."  
  
"They now have each other, thanks to your encouragement Scott."  
  
"True. Now for TK and Kari. I have just the thing."  
  
(Okay, there was some Kenyako in there. I apoligise if it was a rush job. There will be some Takari next. The Taiora and Scomi will happen in future chapters, as will more battles. Be patient. BK Imperialdramon is from the video game Digimon World 3, if you didn't know. As always R+R, and I don't know how long this story will be exactly.) 


	6. Double Duel, Black War Greymon, and Slee...

(I don't own Digimon or the video game Digimon World 3. I do own some of the villains in this fic, but not the digimon I use. Kotemon is from Digimon World 3 and the season 4, movie. There will be Takari near the end of this chapter. I don't own the song, Sleepless Beauty, which I used in this chapter. It belongs to The Seeker, and Gravitation.)  
  
Scott and Kotemon rushed to the nearby flower shop with great haste. In the process they knocked over a few people.  
  
"Outta the way!" Scott yelled. "I'm a man on a mission, here!"  
  
He turned a corner, and by this time he had Kotemon in his arms, so he would keep up. Scott was rolling down the sidewalk; he turned another corner, and almost killed himself running into a pile of garbage cans. He shook it off and continued his furious pace. He wound up at the flower shop and burst through the door.  
  
The young sales girl got badly frightened when she saw the hyper ventilating boy burst through the door. Scott realized that he must look like a crazed animal, so he shook it off.  
  
"Hello Miss!" he stated cheerfully, "I'm doing a favor for 2 soon to be lovers. I'd like 200 roses please!" He took out his bankcard. Thankfully he had a huge bank account, and thanks to Mimi, it was now in Yen. The sales girl was shocked at the amount of roses he wised to purchase.  
  
"It's for something BIG, that I'm planning for them!" The shocked girl just took the bankcard and checked out the price. She then handed, the roses to Scott. Scott smiled, took the roses, picked up Kotemon and dashed out the door. He was thinking of how lucky TK will end up once this plan carries out. Suddenly, as he turned a corner, a beautiful girl in a Chinese dress stopped him. He looked behind her and saw Monmon.  
  
'That's Monmon, a monkey sharpshooter Digimon, could this girl be a digidestined?' he thought.  
  
"Hello Scott," The girl said. "I heard you gave BK Imperialdramon and Yukino a hard time."  
  
"You're with them!"  
  
"Exactly! I am Meilin. I'm here to annhilalate you!"  
  
"The Hell you will! I'm on a mission to bring true love to 2 people! No ones going to stop me." Kotemon is going to kick Monmon's butt!" Scott held out his digivice.  
  
"Kotemon digivolve to. Dinohumon!"  
  
Meilin just smirked and did the same.  
  
"Monmon digivolve to. Hookmon!"  
  
"Sorry Scott," Meilin said nastily. "I oppose true love and will make sure you don't assist it."  
  
Scott recognized Hookmon from his game. Hookmon was a pirate looking Champion Digimon that was a sharpshooter. This guy could detect weakpoints. Scott noticed that Dinohumon was going to attack. Dinohumon leaped into the air preparing to swing his sword down on Hookmon's head.  
  
"CAPTAIN CANNON!"  
  
Hookmon suddenly fired his Arm Cannon at Dinohumon, which sent him into the sky, and back down again. Dinohumon got back up for his attack.  
  
"LIZARD DANCE!"  
  
Hookmon was getting hit, but didn't receive much damage. He just cackled and fired another attack.  
  
"CAPTAIN CANNON!"  
  
Dinohumon jumped up just in time to land behind Hookmon and attacked once more.  
  
"LIZARD DANCE!"  
  
Hookmon got hit badly from behind and landed flat on his face. Suddenly, an Airdramon appeared from behind and attacked Dinohumon.  
  
"RAINBOW AIR!"  
  
Dinohumon jumped and the attack almost hit Hookmon. Scott looked up and saw that riding the Airdramon was Yukino. Airdramon and Hookmon both surrounded Dinohumon and prepared to strike him.  
  
"We have you know Scott! Surrender your Crest!" Yukino said to him severely.  
  
Scott just flipped Yukino the bird. "I'm not handing you anything!"  
  
Yukino and Meilin held out their digivices in anger and let their digimon do their thing.  
  
"Airdramon, digivolve to. Megadramon!"  
  
"Hookmon digivolve to. Armourmon!"  
  
"DARK SIDE ATTACK!!"  
  
"JUSTICE STRIKE!!  
  
Both digimon fired their rounds at Dinohumon who barely escaped without a scratch. Scott realized how dire the situation was becoming. He held out his digivice to assist his digimon with power and his crest glowed.  
  
"Dinohumon, digivolve to. Kyukimon."  
  
Kyukimon was ready to strike.  
  
"BLADE TWISTER!"  
  
The enemy digimon were so surprised that they were hit on contact. Kyukimon zig-zaged and slashed them up. They went back to rookie form, and Scott thought he could get away with his skin. But when he looked, the digimon glowed with energy that filled him with fear. The enemy looked like they would capture him at any cost.  
  
"Monmon, Warp Digivolve to. Cannondramon!"  
  
"Penguinmon, Warp Digivolve to. Gryphonmon!"  
  
Scott realized that if he didn't think of something fast, these guys would kill him, his digimon, and then go after the others. He had Kyukimon dedigivolve back to Kotemon, then made him warp digivolve. Fight Mega with Mega!  
  
"Kotemon, Warp digivolve to. Guardian Angemon"  
  
Guardian Angemon quickly flew about the two enemy digimon and hacked and slashed at them. Most of his attacks seemed to be of no use. If he attacked one, the other would defend it.  
  
"GOLDEN RIPPER!"  
  
Guardian Angemon decided to go for both. He knocked them backwards with his attack. However both were still standing and only received minor injuries. Guardian Angemon and Scott couldn't understand why these Digimon were so powerful, for mega digimon. Guardian Angemon was admitted to be a little bit more powerful than a mega usually is, but so did these 2.  
  
"SUPER SONIC VOICE!"  
  
"DYNAMO CANNON!"  
  
Both enemy digimon fired attacks.  
  
"GOLDEN RIPPER!"  
  
Thankfully, Guardian Angemon used his golden ripper to slash the attacks in 2. Scott knew that Guardian Angemon would need help to win, even if he's a mega digimon.  
  
TK and Patamon were going to Mimi's house to ask Scott if he was ready. Suddenly, TK heard the battle and found Guardian Angemon fighting against Gryphonmon and Cannondramon at the same time.  
  
Guardian Angemon tried slashing at Gryphonmon's wings but the latter was too quick and tried to claw the other's face. Cannondramon, was silently targeting Guardian Angemon with his cannon, while he was preoccupied.  
  
"Heh heh, that's right just hold that pose." Cannondramon chuckled.  
  
Suddenly, Gryphonmon darted off.  
  
"Uh oh, someone's set me up," said Guardian Angemon.  
  
"DYNAMO CANNON!"  
  
Guardian Angemon had no time to get out of the way and was hit with the full force of the cannon. He fell to the ground, badly injured. Scott wasn't safe from the blast either as he got the force of the after shock. The 2 lay there with the enemy towering over them. 'Damn,' Scott thought, 'It can't end like this, I have to survive and save the others, plus I have to help TK and Kari realize their love for each other. But, it looks like I won't be doing anything now.' Scott closed his eyes and prepared for the end, when he heard these words.  
  
"Patamon Warp Digivolve to. Seraphimon!  
  
Scott and Guardian Angemon both opened their eyes to see Seraphimon coming their way.  
  
"SEVEN HEAVENS!"  
  
Seraphimon fired seven balls of energy at Gryphonmon and Cannondramon, who had no time to avoid. They were sent flying into the brick wall. Seraphimon and TK ran over to their fallen comrades.  
  
"Scott are you alright?!" TK sounded concerned.  
  
"We're here to help." Seraphimon assured.  
  
Suddenly TK's crest began to glow, as did Scott's. Scott and Guardian Angemon were enveloped in a bright light, which seemed to heal their injuries. TK's hopefulness and Scott's determination seemed to work together to bring Digidestined and Digimon back to full strength. Now both digidestined and Angel Digimon stood, ready to take on the opponents.  
  
"SEVEN HEAVENS!"  
  
"GOLDEN RIPPER!"  
  
The 2 Digimon attacked at the same time, aiming each attack at a certain Digimon. Gryphonmon and Cannondramon blocked the attacks but each found a digimon charging towards them. Guardian Angemon battled against Cannondramon, while Seraphimon battled against Gryphonmon.  
  
"DYNAMO CANNON!"  
  
Cannondramon fired his attack, but Guardian Angemon was able to dodge. He brought both of his swords down on the dinosaur's head. Cannondramon hit the ground. Seraphimon was trying to dodge Gryphonmon's swift attacks.  
  
"SUPER SONIC VOICE!"  
  
Gryphonmon attacked with his voice projectile. Seraphimon blocked and managed to pull through it.  
  
"SEVEN HEAVENS!"  
  
Seraphimon struck back while Gryphonmon was open and the beast flew straight into Cannondramon. With that, Seraphimon and Guardian Angemon charged together and double body slammed the other 2 into their masters. The enemy digidestined were beaten up. The enemy tried to run, but suddenly Metal Garurumon stood before them. Matt was on top.  
  
"Hey Guys!" Matt called "Sorry we're late."  
  
"We couldn't find you guys." Metal Garurumon said.  
  
Gryphonmon and Cannondramon charged at Metal Garurumon, but he was ready for them.  
  
"ICE WOLF CLAW!"  
  
Metal Garurumon fired an icy blast at the two digimon and human partners. They were sent flying back into the wall, where the 2 digimon, dedigivolved back to their rookie forms. Both them, and Meilin and Yukino were unconscious.  
  
TK and Scott decided they should finish them off before reinforcements come, but they were too late. They looked up and saw what was Black War Greymon. Scott had now met BK War Greymon, just like BK Imperialdramon said he would. Seraphimon and Guardian Angemon prepared to attack, but were halted.  
  
"BLACK TORNADO!"  
  
Both Digidestined and Digimon shielded themselves as the black cyclone took their enemy to safety, and disappeared.  
  
"METAL WOLF CLAW!!"  
  
Metal Garurumon fired missiles into the tornado but when the smoke cleard, BK War Greymon was long gone.  
  
"Damn it!" TK cursed, "They got away!"  
  
"Now we have another Black Digimon to contend with." Scott muttered.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Scott told TK about BK Imperialdramon.  
  
"I don't know how many more evil digidestined or Black Digimon Corps there are, but we know they are quite powerful."  
  
"The thing I don't get is who could their boss be?"  
  
"Who knows, but we should find out soon. Oh yeah, you ready for tonight with Kari?"  
  
"You've prepared everything?!"  
  
"Yeah. I'm just clearing up some things up. Before tomorrow, Kari will be in your arms. Plus, seeing our angel Digimon, has given me a great idea."  
  
Scott triumphantly held out the 200 roses. "I didn't wreck a single one in battle. I am determined to make sure you to realize your feelings for one another. I won't quit until the job's done."  
  
He turned to Matt. "Matt can you bring your Lead Guitar over?"  
  
"Sure, what for?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
Later that evening, TK gave Kari a phone call. He waited for her to pick it up. Finally, after the 3rd ring, she answered.  
  
"Kamiya residence."  
  
"Hi, Kari."  
  
"TK! What a nice surprise."  
  
"Could you come over, right now? I need to discuss something private and serious with you." He hung up. 'Hope this works.'  
  
Kari ran to the Ishida's house. She was wondering why TK was so serious all of a sudden. She became really worried and ran faster. When she finally got to the Ishida's house, it was dark inside. She was going to knock on the door, but a sign on the door read 'go into the yard.' She was tense as she went into the back yard. She saw to huge forms standing on a stage in the yard. Suddenly lights went up on the small stage. Kari saw Seraphimon and Guardian Angemon, each with 100 hundred roses. Between them were TK, Matt, and Scott. TK was dressed in Tight T-shirt, and vinyl shorts, with a microphone in his hand. Matt was wearing black track pants with a large T-shirt covering a medium one, and he had his guitar in hand. Scott was wearing what looked like a fancy Japanese School boy uniform, and he was on synthesizer.  
  
"TK? W-what's going on here?" Kari asked.  
  
"I'm going to say some words to you that I should've said a long time ago Kari. HIT IT!"  
  
Matt started his guitar up. Scott came in with the synthesizer. TK followed with vocals.  
  
'From far away, let your eyes shine; those who have awakened are still waiting. Seduce the ramparts of the night in the cast-off pile of skins left by things that now live elsewhere.'  
  
'(without an exit) if you intend to survive the impact (to the point where you fall apart) enrapture the deceits'  
  
'You who have been reborn, color your eyes without smiling alone. Even if the world you've longed for has suddenly burned to ash, in some miracle we could still brush into each other.'  
  
'(Hold me gently in order to break me)'  
  
As a short instrumental break came in, Kari was thinking, 'TK's a great singer, I didn't know he could sing that well. He brought me over here just so he could sing for me?' She blushed at that thought.  
  
TK sang the next verse.  
  
'Be exposed in a state of purity like a flower whose petals have fallen. You're just beginning to notice the days are shining jewels cupped in your hand.'  
  
'(A cold hand) gathers up the shed thorns, so (A banked flame) continues to smolder'  
  
'Let's depict the vividly dancing thoughts found in that place of light that is unreachable even now. Don't fear the passage of time, so that words of guidance won't completely spill out and flow away.'  
  
'(And there's no way out) (I'm falling further down)'  
  
Kari's heart was beating faster. She knew that TK was there to sing for her and only her. 'TK, feels the same way I do.' She thought, 'He actually loves me, and all those lyrics, are telling me how he feels.' Kari just let the music take her away. She looked and saw that Serphimon and Guardian Angemon suddenly released the roses, which exploded into many petals. They gradually formed a message in the sky.  
  
KARI KAMIYA  
  
I  
  
'To the reincarnation of you, I say color your eyes without smiling alone. Even if the world you've longed for has suddenly burned to ash, the miracle could still happen to come again.'  
  
LOVE  
  
'Let's depict the vividly dancing thoughts found in that place of light that is unreachable even now. Don't fear the passage of time, so that words of guidance won't completely spill out and flow away.'  
  
YOU  
  
'(Hold me gently, always catch me, more and more, in order to break my heart)'  
  
The song was finished. TK was about to speak to Kari. "Kari, I mmmmpphhh!"  
  
She suddenly leapt on stage and kissed TK on the lips. When they broke away both were breathless.  
  
"K-K-Kari?!" You liked the song?!"  
  
"I LOVED it TK! I love you as well!"  
  
"You do?!"  
  
"Yes. Those lyrics only made me love you even more."  
  
"Kari, you don't know how happy that makes me!"  
  
"Just shut up and kiss me."  
  
TK and Kari once again kissed, this time more passionately. Matt and Scott decided that they should take their leave. As they left the 2 lovebirds, Gabumon and Kotemon, who had been hiding in the bushes and watching the whole thing, joined them.  
  
"Matt, that was good performance you guys did." Gabumon stated. "TK and Kari must be in each others arms by now.  
  
Matt looked back at the stage and saw TK and Kari in each other's arms, watching the stars. "Yeah, you could say that." He said slyly.  
  
Scott watched the two teenagers spending a quiet moment together. He couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy inside. But he also had other matchmaking plans in mind. Namely, plans for Tai and Sora. He was beginning to think that he would also find out about the unity of the 2 sets of crests mentioned in the prophecy, if he got them together.  
  
(Whew, that was a long chapter. What'd you think of the Takari? I thought I'd use this Gravitation song, Sleepless Beauty, and it would fit the scene perfectly. Stay tuned there's more to come! Taiora will be showing up in future chapters as will the Mimi/Scott action. More Romance and more Action!) 


	7. Friend Lost, Love found

(My 7th chapter, Yay! I don't own the rights to any anime or Digimon. I don't own much in my Fanfics, so DO NOT sues me. There will be some heavy Taiora in this chapter.)  
  
Scott woke up from his room in Mimi's house. 'I'll never get used to these pink walls' He thought. He had one thing on his mind, 'get Sora and Tai together.' Scott knew they had feelings for one another, plus if they found love, maybe he would find out a part of the prophecy at the same time.  
  
Scott and Kotemon left the house, and were looking for Tai or Sora, or both. He couldn't help but feel like someone was watching him. He looked in an ally way and saw a dark shape move about. He decided he should inspect it, in case it was the evil force at work. He took off to the alleyway, and Kotemon followed right next to him. As he got close to the alleyway, he could hear growling. As he and Kotemon entered the alleyway they saw a huge shape lumbering towards them. It came into the light and it was jet black. Scott knew that he had just run into another one of the Black Digimon Corps. He looked at the digimon and recognized it from another season.  
  
"Greetings Scott and Kotemon, I am Black War Growlmon." The digimon said.  
  
Scott remembered seeing this digimon in his game and on TV. "I've met your friends. They were both Mega Digimon but would not fight me."  
  
"Well lucky for you, I am merely an Ultimate Digimon. However I am still quite capable of defeating you. I will show you my power!!"  
  
"Then I'll show you mine." Kotemon stepped in with his sword drawn. "If you're an Ultimate, that'll save me using all of my power."  
  
Scott held out his digivice and crest. "Alright Kotemon, let's do it"  
  
"Kotemon, Digivolve to. Dinohumon! Dinohumon Digivolve to. Kyukimon!"  
  
Kyukimon stood ready to take on his opponent. He charged at BK War Growlmon, slashing at his metal chest. But, BK War Growlmon shifted back and body slammed Kyukimon. Kyukimon was sent backwards but quickly regained his footing.  
  
"BLADE TWISTER!!"  
  
"ATOMIC BLASTER!!"  
  
The 2 attacks fired, but cancelled each other out. Both Ultimates clashed Blade arms with each other, neither one giving in to the other.  
  
"ATOMIC BLASTER!!"  
  
BK War Growlmon fired his Cannon attack that almost threw Kyukimon for a loop.  
  
"BLADE TWISTER!!"  
  
Kyukimon shot his slicing tornado as he was sent flying from the other attack. BK War Growlmon blocked the attack but received some damage. He flew at Kuykimon and tried to crush him. Kyukimon jumped before the pounce and sliced at his enemy's back. BK War Growlmon howled in pain and swung his tail, smacking Kyukimon and sending him into a wall. Kyukimon felt tremendous pain as he was hit. 'If this is the strength of an Ultimate BK digimon, the Mega BK digimon are probably even stronger.' he thought.  
  
'BK War Growlmon is much more powerful than I thought he'd be,' Scott thought. 'I might have to have Kotemon go to the Mega level if thing seem dire.'  
  
Kyukimon slowly got up to see BK War Growlmon advancing on him. He knew that he have to find someway to knock him down. Suddenly, BK War Growlmon was about to fire his signature attack.  
  
"ATOMIC BLASTER!!"  
  
Scott suddenly had an idea. "Kyukimon! Jump behind BK War Growlmon when he fires his cannon!!"  
  
Kyukimon saw his chance. He leaped over the blast and landed behind BK War Growlmon.  
  
"BLADE TWISTER!!"  
  
Kyukimon fired his blade twister at BK War Growlmon from behind. The attack hit dead on and BK War Growlmon felt the full force of the attack. He roared in pain and fell to the ground. Kyukimon stood triumphantly, and Scott leaped in the air with joy. BK War Growlmon turned over and weakly stood up.  
  
"Don't think you've won yet!" It was obvious that he still had some fighting power left. Suddenly, Sora came running with Biyomon to the battle area. BK War Growlmon looked in dismay. "We shall finish this battle another time." He said, and flew off. Kyukimon dedigivolved back to Kotemon, and both he and Scott fell to the ground in exhaustion and relief. Sora went to check on them.  
  
"Scott, you okay?! Did that Black Digimon hurt you in any way?"  
  
"I'm fine Sora. Kyukimon and I were able to subdue him, and then you came. He escaped. Lucky for us, that Black digimon was merely an Ultimate. Still, he was more powerful than an ultimate should be. Imagine how strong the Black Mega digimon must be."  
  
Sora helped Scott up to his feet and Biyomon helped Kotemon stand up. "Well, I'm glad you're okay. The team needs you, you know." She was happening to be passing by with Biyomon when she heard the battle going on.  
  
Scott was still thinking about the amount of power shown by the Black Digimon. He never experienced a power like it. He decided that the digimon better train well, for the next time they run into a Black Digimon. He decided to put those thought aside and focus on the task at hand. "Hey Sora, do you like Tai?"  
  
Sora immediately blushed, "He's my friend of course I like him."  
  
"I mean like, as in 'like.'"  
  
Sora realized what Scott was talking about and mega blushed. "Uh, well, I don't know."  
  
"You're hiding something."  
  
Sora's blush went deeper. She fiddled with the end of her skirt.  
  
Scott just smirked, "You love him don't you? Don't try to deny it. I've seen the way that you two look at each other. I think also think that this might have something to do with the prophecy as well."  
  
"That's silly. Love couldn't be part of the prophecy."  
  
"Yes it could. 'Unite' could be talking about love. You should know that, you bear the crest of love."  
  
Sora was at a loss for words.  
  
"Seriously, you know you love Tai, why not admit it? He likes you."  
  
Sora just looked down at the ground.  
  
"Hey guys!!"  
  
Sure enough, Tai came along, with Agumon walking by his side.  
  
"Agumon and I saw you guys and thought we'd come over."  
  
"Yeah, what were you talking about?"  
  
Sora kept looking at the ground, while Scott's face turned serious.  
  
"Tai, can I talk to you for a moment?"  
  
"Sure Scott, what is it?"  
  
Tai and Scott went over to the other side of the alley. Agumon and Kotemon followed.  
  
"Tai, you like Sora, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"But, do you love her?"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Tai, I think I found out something to do with the prophecy, and part of it involves you and Sora. She has feelings for you, and I know you have feelings for her. Why can't you 2 just admit your love for one another?! Are you denying it?! Are you saying you don't love her?!"  
  
"Why would I say that?! I love her! I just don't want to ruin our friendship, but yes! I love her, with all my heart."  
  
"Tai?"  
  
Tai and Scott looked behind them and saw Sora, staring at them in shock and blushing. Tai was the first to speak.  
  
"Sora I."  
  
But Sora just immediately bolted off. Biyomon flew after her.  
  
"Sora wait!!"  
  
But Sora was already gone. Tai looked at her retreating form, with tears in his eyes. He broke down and cried in the street, while Agumon went over to comfort him. Scott started to run after Sora, with Kotemon tailing just behind him.  
  
'Damn it! Why did Sora run!!' He thought.  
  
Little did Scott know, a familiar face from before was watching him. BK War Growlmon smiled.  
  
"Haha. the prophecy they believed in is now being hampered."  
  
Scott came upon Sora. Who was sitting on a park bench, crying, with Biyomon curled up beside her. Scott walked over to Sora, and he wasn't happy.  
  
"SORA!!! Why the hell did you run from Tai when he admitted his feelings for you??!! You just left him to cry there!!!"  
  
Sora looked up with tear strained eyes. "Th-that's why I'm crying. I should have told him how I felt. But, when he admitted his feelings for me I got scared. I didn't know what to do."  
  
"Scared?! SCARED??!!!" Scott never felt so angry in his life. "The boy you like, just admitted his feelings for you!! And now he thinks you rejected him!! You made him feel like shit!!"  
  
"Scott maybe you should calm down." Kotemon tried to reason with his partner, but his words fell on deaf ears.  
  
Sora was still crying. "I wanted to tell him I felt the same way, but I choked. I just can't face him now."  
  
Scott lost his temper big time. "YOU IDIOT!!! THAT IS JUST THE KIND OF BULLSHIT THAT MAKES ME THINK YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT HIM AT ALL!!"  
  
Sora suddenly felt upset. "ARE YOU SAYING I DON'T CARE ABOUT TAI!!!"  
  
"WELL THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE ACTING LIKE!!! YOU STUPID TRAMP!!!"  
  
"HEY!! DON'T TALK ABOUT SORA THAT WAY SCOTT!!"  
  
Scott whipped around and saw Tai standing behind him. Agumon was with him, and Tai looked angry.  
  
"SORA IS NOT A STUPID TRAMP!! SHE'S A SWEET AND CARING GIRL!!"  
  
"WELL WHAT ABOUT YOU, MR. CRYBABY!! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT SHOULD'VE GONE AFTER SORA!! YOU JUST SAT THERE AND CRIED LIKE A BLUBBERING IDIOT!!!"  
  
"TAI IS NOT AN IDIOT, HE'S THE SWEETEST GUY I KNOW!!" Sora shot back.  
  
Tai and Sora had realized what they said to about each other, plus Tai had overheard Sora yelling earlier.  
  
'S/He does care about me after all.' They thought in unison. They stared at each other. They now knew about each other's feelings. They began to feel better. Agumon and Biyomon were both glad that their partners had found out their feelings for each other. Scott wasn't feeling any better though at all. He wanted to congratulate Tai and Sora for coming to terms with each other's feelings, but he was still mad at them, and he came out with a huge insult instead.  
  
"OH, NOW YOU COME OUT AND ADMIT TO EACH OTHER!!! YOU ARE SUCH CHILDREN, AND YOU BLAME ME FOR ALMOST MESSING YOUR FRIENDSHIP UP!!! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A BUNCH OF FUCKING IDIOTS!!!!  
  
That stung. Tai did not like Sora being insulted and Sora did not like Tai being insulted. They both clenched their fists and both of them swung out and hit Scott in the face. Scott was sent flying back into a tree, hard. The two looked in horror at what they did. Scott was bleeding a bit and he looked at them with tears, anger, and sadness in his eyes.  
  
"Scott." Tai began.  
  
"We didn't mean to." Sora added.  
  
Scott would not hear anymore. He ran up to them and slapped them, hard. Kotemon glared at them and their digimon as Scott picked him up. He ran off with Kotemon, both feeling betrayed. Tai, Agumon, Sora, and Biyomon looked in shock.  
  
Sora burst into tears and started crying. Tai held her tight against him, crying a bit his self.  
  
"Sora, do you want to come with me to my place and talk?" He asked, trying not to sob.  
  
"Y-y-yes Tai. I'd love that." Sora replied, her sobs dying down. "Tai I'm sorry, I didn't know, I wanted to tell you but I was scared."  
  
"It's alright Sora. Now I know that you feel the same ay I do. That's all I care about."  
  
"I love you Tai."  
  
"I love you too Sora."  
  
The two began to draw into a passionate kiss. Neither wanted the moment to end. However, both felt regret. They had found their love for each other. But they lost a friend and ally. As they broke away from their kiss, they both agreed that they should find Scott and apologize to him. Suddenly, their crests inside them begin to glow brilliantly. Agumon and Biyomon looked at the light in awe. The 2 digidestined and their digimon new what the prophecy meant, and they had completed part of, by finding each other. They kissed once more, each shedding tears of joy.  
  
BK War Growlmon growled, "Curses. the crests of Courage and Love have begun to shine."  
  
"It seems you and the others have failed."  
  
BK War Growlmon turned around to see Goldendramon, in her Dragon form.  
  
"Lady Goldendramon!" He bowed. "I am sorry, we couldn't stop it."  
  
"Well it is not too late. The crests of Determination and Sincerity have not yet shone. Plus the holder of determination seems to be going into dispair. We can use this to our advantage." The Golden Digimon smiled.  
  
Meanwhile, Scott was outside of the Tachikawa residence crying, feeling angry at the world and wanting to kill someone. He stormed in the house, not even acknowledging anyone and went up to his room. He went over to his bed and punched his pillow.  
  
"I hate those two!!! I wish I never met them!! They finally find each other, but take their frustrations out on me!!! I hope they drop dead!!!!"  
  
He suddenly stopped and flumped on his bed.  
  
"Who am I kidding? I deserved to get hit. I didn't control my anger and called them horrible things. I slapped them."  
  
Kotemon looked at his partner with sympathy. "Well you did go to far, but they shouldn't have punched you like that."  
  
"Don't try to protect me Kotemon. I know when I'm out of line. Now they probably are going to tell the digimon what a bastard I am. They hate me, now I wish I never came here. Well, at least I was able to bring Tai, Sora, and a few others together. I think part of my rage was also from jealousy. They have each other, but I have no one." Scott shed a tear at that last thought.  
  
Little did Scott know Mimi and Palmon were listening out side his door? A tear trickled down Mimi's face. Sora and Tai phoned her earlier and told her what happened. Mimi silently whispered to herself. "No Scott, no one hates you. You've brought happiness into our lives and brought people together. You just need some happiness in your own life as well."  
  
(Sorry for the wait of this chapter. There's more to come!) 


	8. Ambush! Not strong enough!

(I don't own the rights to any anime or Digimon. I don't own much in my Fanfics, so DO NOT sues me. This chapter is to make up for any action deprivation.)  
  
Scott lay on his bed, miserable. He had helped two close friends find love, and fulfilled part of the prophecy to stop the evil spreading. So why was he unhappy? They had each other and he had no one. He had gotten jealous of their affection and was also angry at their stubbornness. They may have forgiven him for his outburst, but he couldn't bear to face them. What would they think of him? But, he knew he couldn't run from his problem he would have to face it like a man.  
  
Meanwhile, at the Kamiya residence, Tai suddenly woke up from his sleep. He looked at the clock. '3:00 am, I must be mad to wake up at this time.' He thought. There was some movement next to Tai.  
  
"Tai what's wrong?"  
  
Sora sleepily lifted her head out of the blankets and looked at her best friend turned lover. They were both were wearing nothing but their underwear, and they were in bed together.  
  
"I just feel bad about my fight with Scott."  
  
"Tai, it's okay. He needs to cool down. Tomorrow we can apologize to him, with no problem."  
  
As they talked, the phone rang.  
  
"Who'd be calling at this hour?" Tai said.  
  
He picked it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Tai?"  
  
"Scott?! Oh man, Sora and I are sorry we didn't mean to."  
  
"That's okay. I shouldn't have blown up like that. Friends?"  
  
"Yeah. I feel better already. Night Scott."  
  
"Night Tai." Scott smiled mischeviously. "Night Sora."  
  
"Night." Sora said, not paying attention. "WHAT?!"  
  
Tai and Sora both blushed deeply. Scott hung up the phone laughing as he went to sleep.  
  
Scott was in a much better mood as he went for a walk. Kotemon was walking with him as usual. Scott had felt better after apologizing to Sora and Tai. Suddenly he thought he heard something behind him. He turned cautiously and saw no one. He and Kotemon walked on carefully. They came to Odaiba Park and sat down on a bench. They suddenly felt very uneasy.  
  
"He doesn't suspect a thing." A shadowy digimon said.  
  
"We have him now. We just had to rough him up a bit, and get him over confident of his abilities." Another said.  
  
"Now, He thinks he's tough, but when we get through with him, he will give into dispair."  
  
Scott sneezed again. "Someone's speaking ill of me." Suddenly he heard something coming.  
  
ROAR!!  
  
A loud roar echoed throughout the park. Scott and Kotemon looked to the right and saw BK Imperialdramon coming at him. He held out his digivce and crest and gave the word.  
  
"Kotemon Warp Digivolve to. Guardian Angemon!!"  
  
Guardian Angemon stood ready to face the beast.  
  
BK Imperialdramon however, had other plans. He flew over Guardian Angemon with such force, that the angel digimon was swept off his feet.  
  
Guardian Angemon quickly flew off and attacked Imperialdramon from behind.  
  
"GOLDEN RIPPER!!"  
  
The attack hit BK Imperialdramon, but he was unscathed. He swung one wing back and slapped Guardian Angemon. He turned around and charged at him once more. SMACK!!  
  
Guardian Angemon was thrown for a loop, and hit the ground. BK Imperialdramon dived down towards him. Guardian Angemon however rolled away and the other missed.  
  
"GOLDEN RIPPER!!"  
  
The golden blade beam scathed BK Imperialdramon's stomach, but only barely. Suddenly, BK imperialdramon began to change shape. It reappeared in its fighter mode. Guardian Angemon lunged toward BK Imperialdramon and they clashed against each other. They pushed and shoved trying to pin the other to the ground. Guardian Angemon, kneed BK Imprialdramon in the stomach causing him to stumble. Guardian Angemon then attacked.  
  
"GOLDEN RIPPER!!"  
  
The attack sent BK Imperialdramon back and he fell to the ground.  
  
"All right!! We did it!!" Scott exclaimed happily.  
  
But the victory was short lived. BK Imperialdramon got back on his feet in one second.  
  
"You fool. I am a black digimon. I cannot be defeated that easily!!"  
  
"GIGA CRUSHER!!"  
  
BK Imperialdramon shot the beam with so much force that though Guardian Angemon managed to dodge, his wings were severely burnt.  
  
"This guy is to strong. It looks like the enemy was holding out on us!"  
  
"Oh no!" Scott cried. "Then when we fought the others. They weren't fighting for real. That means the are more powerful than we think!"  
  
"EXACTLY!"  
  
BK Wargreymon suddenly appeared before them.  
  
"The ones you fought could have easily beaten you. They only let you win. Your victories were all planned by us!"  
  
"That means Guardian Angemon is only as strong as the others, and so am I."  
  
"Correct. You may have fulfilled one part of the prophecy, but we will make sure you do not fulfill the other!!!"  
  
"TERRA DESTROYER!!"  
  
"GIGA CRUSHER!!"  
  
Both attacks came hurling at Scott. But Guardian Angemon quickly picked him up and flew him to safety.  
  
"We can still win Scott! We mustn't give up!"  
  
Scott climbed on to Guardian Angemon's back and the two prepared to fight.  
  
"GOLDEN RIPPER!!"  
  
The blade beams hurtled towards the Black digimon and hit them dead on, though they easily shook of the attack and started to lunge towards the attacker. Guardian Angemon then flew down and slashed at them in frenzy. The Two Black digimon did not even feel pain. BK War Greymon flew up to meet the angel digimon and they battled in mid air. BK War Greymon slashed at Guardian Angemon with his Claws. He swiped at a fast pace with the other trying to dodge as many punches as he could. Guardian Angemon knew he could not block forever. So he started slashing back. BK War Greymon had a hard time dodging. Finally, Guardian Angemon attacked.  
  
"GOLDEN RIPPER!!"  
  
The attack left a huge Gash on BK War Greymon's chest. He grimaced, then laughed.  
  
"Well, well. Looks like you're not that weak after all. But I must end this."  
  
"BIG MISSILE!!"  
  
"LIGHTNING JAVELIN!!"  
  
Scott looked and saw Mega Gargomon and Kerpymon coming his way. Sure enough there was Willis.  
  
Willis came with his two digimon, ready to fight. He saw Scott and Guardian Angemon fighting 2 Black Digimon. He thought his friends could hold out on their own, but it looks like they were having problems. What was worse is the Black digimon did not receive much damage from the attack. They flew out and Attacked Kerpymon and Mega Gargomon.  
  
"TERRA DESTROYER!!"  
  
"GIGA CRUSHER!!"  
  
The two attacks knocked them and Willis out of the sky. They fell to the ground in a heap.  
  
"No Willis!!!"  
  
Scott knew that he had to think of something fast. The Black Digimon had God-like power at their disposal.  
  
Guardian Angemon flew down to lead the evils from Willis. He lunged at them but BK Imperialdramon came and smacked him back with a body slam. The counter attack sent the two flying. They stopped in mid-air, a bit dizzy, but still able to fight.  
  
"THORN WHIP!!"  
  
A rose whip came and wrapped around BK Imperialdramon.  
  
"Rosemon!" Guardian Angemon and Scott called out. Down below was Rosemon and behind her was Mimi.  
  
"Thought you could use some help!" Mimi exclaimed.  
  
Suddenly BK Imperialdramon broke the whip that bound him and threw Mimi and Rosemon off to the side.  
  
"Idiots!!"  
  
BK War Greymon and BK Imperialdrmaon disappeared and then reappeared on both sides of Guardian Angemon. Suddenly laughter was heard, and BK War Growlmon appeared in front.  
  
"Thought you were stronger than us eh? Well you're about to learn how weak you are!"  
  
The Black digimon waved their hands and an army of Vilemon came at Guardian Angemon. The angelic digimon hacked and slashed at any Vilemon that came at him, but there were far too many. Kerpymon, Rosemon, and Mega Gargomon were fighting their share of the winged beasts as well.  
  
"GOLDEN RIPPER!!"  
  
A whole group of Vilemon was deleted. Guardian Angemon and Scott turned to face their oppressors.  
  
"Weak are we?! We'll show you!!"  
  
Guardian Angemon held up his blades while Scott held up his crest giving his digimon an extra power boost. Guardian Angemon's blades glowed with power and he was ready.  
  
"GOLDEN RIPPER!!"  
  
He fired his attack with intensity. The Black Digimon had no time to dodge. There was an explosion. BLAM!!! They were nowhere to be found. It looked like the battle had been won.  
  
"Whew. That battle was difficult." Scott sighed with relief. Suddenly he turned around to find the three Black digimon smiling evilly at him.  
  
"You are so naïve, Scott." BK War Greymon chuckled. "Didn't we tell you we were holding back? If we used even a quarter of our power back then you wouldn't have survived. It's time to finish this!" "BLACK TORNADO!"  
  
BK War Greymon spun around in a tornado and started to drag Scott and Guardian Angemon in.  
  
"Scott, look out!!" Mimi cried.  
  
But it was too late. Both digidestined and digimon were drawn into the tornado. They were smashed around with such force that the pain was unbearable. BK War Growlmon decided to finish it.  
  
"ATOMIC BLASTER!"  
  
The atomic beam was fired into the vortex. There was glowing and exploding. BK War Greymon wasn't fazed. Scott and Guardian Angemon were not so fortunate and the ray engulfed them both. Scott's last thoughts before the ray hit were. 'I blew it.' BK War Greymon flung them out of the tornado, and they both fell to the ground. The BK digimon disappeared into the sky as they flew off.  
  
Mimi, Willis, and their digimon ran over to check on Scott and Guardian Angemon, who was Kotemon once again. The two were barely moving, and they had cuts and bruises all over them. Mimi started to cry. Willis held her, trying not to cry himself. They had witnessed the power of the Black Digimon, and a digidestined had fallen because of it.  
  
Tai and Sora were having a date in town, when Sora's cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Sora! I've got horrible news!"  
  
"Mimi, calm down! What's wrong?! You sound distressed."  
  
"Scott, Willis, and I were just attack by 3 Black Digimon!"  
  
"Oh my God! Are you guys alright?!"  
  
"Well, Palmon, Willis, Lopmon, Terriermon, and I are. But Scott.and.Kotemon." Mimi broke down and cried.  
  
Sora dropped her phone in shock. Tears began to spill from here eyes.  
  
Tai got worried for Sora.  
  
"Sora! What's wrong?!"  
  
"The Black Digimon attacked. Scott and Kotemon have been critically injured, and they're in the hospital."  
  
(This chapter was certainly action filled. Someone told me the others had enough action in them. Plus I felt that this fic wasn't getting enough action and adventure in it. But, there will be more as well as romance for the 2 main couplings. I apologize if I made myself 'Perfect' in the fic. I guess I got carried away. Tell me what you think, or if there is anything I should change. Stay tuned for chapter 9!) 


	9. Shoot Out! Attack of Black Digimon Gunm...

(You now the drill, I only own myself and not Digimon. I do own Goldendramon, unless someone else uses this digimon. The four main digidestined in the fic are Tai, Sora, Mimi, and myself.)  
  
Mimi and Willis were in the hospital waiting room. Both them and their digimon were lightly bandaged, but nothing serious. Scott and Kotemon, however, were severely injured from the battle. The Black Digimon, in reality, were too strong for them, and were hiding their power all along. Could the Dark Digi-destined have been holding out as well? Now, it seemed like it. The doctor came in from the medical room to talk to Mimi and Willis.  
  
"Your friend is in a very bad condition. His body has managed to be stabilized, but he's in a coma, as is his 'friend.'" The doctor was a little freaked out when they showed him Kotemon. But he understood that he was in need as well.  
  
Tai, Matt, and Sora arrived in the waiting room a minute later. Mimi and Willis told them about the battle.  
  
"So they merely shook us up, but Scott got the full force of their attack." Mimi said.  
  
"Seems that since his crest was part of the prophecy, they came after him first." Tai mentioned.  
  
Sora added. "He'll come after me and you two as well. We are ¾ of the prophecy and Scott appears to be the missing link."  
  
"The 4 of us are gonna have to be on our guard. When Scott wakes up, we'll have to let him know what's gonna happen."  
  
Elsewhere, Yukino was watching.  
  
"Ha, It looks like the tree remaining digidestined in the prophecy are discussing with their peers. I'll be sure to eliminate them, once the "missing link" is deleted."  
  
She waved her hand and suddenly another BK digimon appeared.  
  
"Now Black Mega Gargomon, can you take over?"  
  
"Yeah, Yeah. I can do the job, lady. Now let me do my work."  
  
BK Mega Gargomon waved his hands and 10 BK Rapidmon appeared behind him.  
  
"Okay boys. I've got a job for you. We got some digidestined to eliminate, namely 4 of them. These ones gotta be destroyed. One of em's in the hospital right now. The other three are still healthy."  
  
Tai, Sora, and Mimi exited the hospital with their digimon.  
  
"Alright guys! Go get'em!!"  
  
Tai, Agumon, and the girls looked up and saw a whole raid of Rapidmon coming at them, except these were black as well.  
  
"RAPID FIRE!!"  
  
They started to open fire on the 6. Digidestined and Digimon rushed for cover as the BK Rapidmon kept firing their ammunition. Shots were flying windows were shattering, cars and trees were looking like Swiss cheese, rubble flying everywhere; it was like something out of a gangster movie. Tai and the girls couldn't even stop to digivolve their digimon; the BK Rapidmon were shooting at them so much. They finally found a place to hide in an alleyway. They watched as the Black digimon soldiers passed by.  
  
Meanwhile, in the hospital, Scott was laying in bed, with Kotemon at his side. Both were still in a coma and their minds were shut off from the world. A figure began to materialize into the room; two figures actually; one human and one digimon. Yukino came in with Penguinmon at her side. Yukino walked over to Scott's comatose form.  
  
"Look what he has been reduced to, a former shell of his confident self. He couldn't handle the full power of the black digimon leaders, and he probably couldn't contend with us either if we were serious with him. Too bad, he and his digimon do know how to put up a good fight, just like the rest." She smiled and put her hand on his head. There was a blinding flash."  
  
The BK Rapidmon were searching for their targets all around the district.  
  
"Where have the targets gone?"  
  
"I dunno?"  
  
"Well we better find'em or BK Mega Gargomon'll be mad."  
  
"TERRA FORCE!!"  
  
"STARLIGHT EXPLOSION!!"  
  
"THORN WHIP!!"  
  
The BK Rapidmon were attacked from behind and fell to the ground.  
  
"What the Hell was that?!"  
  
"The Targets! They're here!"  
  
Tai, Sora, and Mimi appeared riding War Greymon, Phoenixmon and Rosemon. The three Mega Digimon stood ready to battle the 10 Black Ultimates.  
  
"Get ready to commence attack."  
  
"But they are Mega Digimon!! We are only Ultimates!!"  
  
"Even Mega digimon can be toppled! Multiply!"  
  
The BK Rapidmon started to multiply. There were now 20 of them. The 3 digidesetined and their Mega digimon had to beat these sharpshooters fast.  
  
"I'll attack from the front!" Rosemon shouted  
  
"I'll attack from behind!" War Greymon said.  
  
"I'll attack from above!" Phoenixmon flew above the BK rapidmon.  
  
The Three good Megas had the Black ultimates surrounded. They struck.  
  
"TERRA FORCE!!"  
  
"STARLIGHT EXPLOSION!!"  
  
"THORN WHIP!!"  
  
A few BK Rapidmon were deleted on contact, but most of them were fast enough to escape.  
  
"RAPID FIRE!!"  
  
"GOLDEN TRIANGLE!!"  
  
The 3 megas felt the full force of the attacks and were almost sent flying. They managed to stand there ground, though.  
  
War Greymon charged at them.  
  
"MEGA CLAW!!"  
  
He spun around in a tornado and shred through 4 BK Rapidmon. He flew up and avoided their counterattacks.  
  
"STARLIGHT EXPLOSION!!"  
  
Phoenixmon shot out her flames at the BK Rapidmon and incinerated them. However, more kept coming.  
  
"RAPID FIRE!!"  
  
Phoenixmon was attacked from behind with powerful shots. More of the Black Digimon were advancing on them.  
  
"ROSE RAPIER!!"  
  
Rosemon was not having any better luck. Every time she struck a BK Rapidmon down, 2 more would replace it.  
  
Tai, Sora, and Mimi began to worry. Their mega digimon were able to destroy these black ultimates, but they were getting overpowered.  
  
"BIG MISILLE!!"  
  
The three digidestined and their digimon were thrown for a loop. They landed on their feet and turned to see who attacked. Sure enough, another BK leader approached, BK Mega Gargomon.  
  
"Hello digidestined, so you're the three prophecy babbled of. Oh? The fourth guy's missing. Bet my buddies had something to do with it, ha ha ha."  
  
"TERRA FORCE!!"  
  
War Greymon managed to clear out some of the BK Rapidmon. Tai looked from the top of War Greymon and glowered at the Black Robot.  
  
"We're well aware of what your buddies did to one of our friends!! And we're gonna avenge him!"  
  
Sora and Mimi nodded in agreement.  
  
In his mind, Scott was walking around in a strange place. It was dark and he had no idea where he was going. All he could think about, was the battle he lost.  
  
"Those Black Digimon were to strong for me. I couldn't beat them. They had god-like power and were stronger than their regular powered counterparts. If the other digidestined can't beat them, does that mean I can't either?"  
  
Suddenly he heard laughter behind him. He turned around, but there was no one there. He kept hearing laughter all around. Finally, he turned back around, and came face to face with Yukino.  
  
Scott immediately flared up. "Yukino! What are you doing inside my head?!!"  
  
"Ha ha, easy holder of determination, I'm not here to fight you. I'm merely here to talk."  
  
"Hmmf. I've heard this line before. The person who says it usually means the opposite." "Oh, you're right." She laughed and held out a black digivice. It shot a beam of darkness that engulfed Scott.  
  
"WOOOOOUUUUUHHHHH!!" Scott screamed as the beam hit him.  
  
"Now you shall die!"  
  
"NO!!"  
  
Yukino looked and saw Mimi running toward her. "What're you doing here, holder of sincerity?!"  
  
Mimi slapped Yukino hard causing the dark beam to disappear. Scott just stood there, in shock. What was Mimi doing in his mind? Why did SHE save HIM? Mimi began to walk to Scott, in a seductive manner.  
  
"Mimi? What are you doing?" Scott tried to hide his blush.  
  
Mimi wrapped her arms around him and said, "The time to unite is coming." She pressed her lips against his and kissed him. Everything went white.  
  
Back in the hospital, Scott woke up with a start. He looked down and saw that he had healed up a bit. He looked and saw his crest shining brightly. Could it have healed him? He looked off to the side and saw Kotemon had recovered too. Scott and Kotemon were suffering major injuries a while ago. How did they heal? Suddenly they heard some commotion outside. "What was that?!" Scott asked. He saw Tai, Sora, Mimi, War Greymon, Phoenixmon, and Rosemon, Battling against a Mega Gargomon and a group of Rapidmon. The problem was, they were black.  
  
"The Black Digimon Corps!!" Scott and Kotemon shouted together. Scott took out his digivice and crest. "Kotemon, it's time to warp digivolve!"  
  
"Kotemon, Warp Digivolve to. Guardian Angemon!!"  
  
Guardian Angemon flew out of the hospital window, with Scott on his back. They flew as quickly as they could to the battlefield hoping they weren't too late.  
  
On the Battlefield, the others where trying to deal with BK Mega Gargomon, while at the same time, contain all of his BK Rapidmon soldiers.  
  
"BURST SHOT!!"  
  
BK Mega Gargomon opened fire on the three, mega digimon and their human partners. They quickly dodged it and tried to get in a close attack. Every time, though, they'd get interrupted by a BK Rapidmon and delete him instead.  
  
"GIANT MISSILE!"  
  
"BK Mega Gargomon shot his attack with no warning. The 3 digidestined and their digimon were sent plummeting to the ground. SMASH!! They tried to get up, but found BK Rapidmon surrounding them. Above, BK Mega Gargomon was closing in, to make the finishing move.  
  
"GOLDEN RIPPER!!"  
  
Two BK Rapidmon were suddenly deleted. Guardian Angemon came swooping down, to bring his swords on top of BK Mega Gargomon. But the robot managed to block the attack and flip the angel over his shoulder. Guardian Angemon landed on his feet, turned to the others, and Scott piped up over him.  
  
"Sorry I'm late, guys."  
  
"Better late than never!" Tai said with relief. "You ready to kick some Black butt?"  
  
"You bet!"  
  
Tai and Sora teamed up their digimon.  
  
Scott and Mimi teamed theirs up.  
  
War Greymon and Phoenixmon came hurtling towards a pack of BK rapidmon, who immediately opened fire.  
  
"RAPID FIRE!"  
  
The 2 megas were able to doge in time. And counter attack.  
  
"TERRA FORCE!!"  
  
"STARLIGHT EXPLOSION!!"  
  
The group of black Rapidmon was deleted instantly.  
  
Rosemon and Guardian Angemon headed towards another pack, which was attacking.  
  
"THORN WHIP!"  
  
"GOLDEN RIPPER!"  
  
The BK Rapidmon tried to negate the attack.  
  
"GOLDEN TRIANGLE!!"  
  
It was no use. The BK Rapidmon were destroyed.  
  
"My boys." BK Mega Gargomon was flabbergasted that all his soldiers had been decimated.  
  
All 4 good Mega Digimon then redirected their attacks toward the Black Mega.  
  
"TERRA FORCE!!"  
  
"STARLIGHT EXPLOSION!!"  
  
"THORN WHIP!!"  
  
"GOLDEN RIPPER!!"  
  
BK Mega Gargomon blocked the attack but could feel it eating away at his armor. He finally cancelled it out, but he had battle damage all over him, yet he could still fight.  
  
"You digidestined don't really think I'm going down that easily, do you?! And don't think that there are only 4 of us Black leaders. You'll meet 2 more."  
  
"GIANT MISSILE!"  
  
BK Mega Gargomon fired his missile in front of the digidestined. They shielded themselves from the blast. When the smoke cleared, BK Mega Gargomon had escaped, leaving a path of destruction behind.  
  
Scott breathed a sigh of relief. 'That was close. But, that digimon took damage but he felt no pain and was standing and fighting like he was at full strength. These black Digimon are tough customers. I still couldn't defeat him. What was that dream anyway? Why was Mimi in it? I. uughhh .. looks like . I never fully . recovered after. all.'  
  
Scott began to feel dizzy. His vision began to get blurry and he stumbled a bit. In his mind were eerie lights and voices. 'What's going on?! What's. happening. to. meeee.  
  
Tai looked, behind him and noticed Scott's mental discomfort.  
  
"You okay, Scott?"  
  
Scott suddenly fainted. The last things he heard were the other three, shouting his name. Now all he heard were odd sounds and voices, along with strange lights.  
  
(Whew, this was my longest chapter yet. There's more action on the way, and more romance. Taiora and Scomi (Made the latter one up) are the most important couples in this story.) 


	10. Night Fight with The Numemon King in Bla...

(You now the drill, I only own myself and not Digimon. I do own Goldendramon, unless someone else uses this digimon. The four main digidestined in the fic are Tai, Sora, Mimi, and myself. Yay, my 10th chapter!! I have forgotten the actual attacks of BK King Numemon, so if anyone knows them, tell me, and I'll change them.)  
  
In his mind, Scott was in a strange place. There were lights and sounds everywhere, and he was immediately wishing he were somewhere else. He saw a huge Dark Shape lumbering towards him, accompanied by a smaller shape. He couldn't move, and there was no help for him anywhere. The biggest shape suddenly had a huge Cannon protruding from its back. The cannon was aiming for Scott. It suddenly fired an energy blast, and Scott had nowhere to dodge. The beam hit and there was white light everywhere. Scott began waking up from his second coma.  
  
'Damn. I keep fading in and outta consciousness like an old man. Damn those BK digimon. And what was with those odd sounds and flashing lights in my head anyway? What was that big black shape?'  
  
Suddenly he felt a tug on his shirtsleeve. He looked and saw Kotemon.  
  
"Scott, there's something outside."  
  
Scott looked and saw an eerie black shape moving about down the street.  
  
"Not another one." Scott muttered. He and Kotemon sneaked out through the window, and ran after the giant shape. They were happy that it moved slowly, so they could catch up. When they got behind it, it looked like a giant Mollusk or Gastropod.  
  
"Is that Numemon? Or. KING Numemon?" Scott noticed the crown on its head.  
  
"Actually, It's BLACK King Numemon." The digimon spoke in a refined manner, with a British accent. "I heard you and your friends gave BK Mega Gargomon a hard time, yet the other Black generals gave YOU a hard time." He chuckled.  
  
Scott and Kotemon ran to the front of BK King Numemon.  
  
"So you're another Black Digimon General?"  
  
"Yes, but not the last one. There is one after me. But that's not important. What's important is that we fight!"  
  
"MEGA POOP TOSS!!"  
  
BK King Numemon threw a whole pile of Digimon poop, at Scott and Kotemon. They quickly avoided it, by running. They watched as it dissolved some of the street.  
  
'Oh, perfect! This Numemon's poop just has to be acidic! He probably has some poisonous attacks too. We have to fight the most disgusting black digimon general.' Scott thought as he held out his digivice.  
  
"Kotemon Digivolve to. Dinohumon!!"  
  
"LIZARD DANCE!!"  
  
Dinohumon nimbly dodged the poop, and slashed at the Black General.  
  
"STINK SPRAY!!"  
  
BK King Numemon suddenly fired a disgusting smelled spray at Dinohumon. It sent him flying almost into Scott. Dinohumon got up and lunged at the Black Digimon.  
  
"MEGA POOP TOSS!!"  
  
Dinohumon was hit with Digimon Poop.  
  
"AGH! It Burns!!"  
  
"HORIZONTAL KICK!!"  
  
Dinohumon rolled out of the way of BK King Numemon's attack.  
  
'For a Numemon type, he's pretty strong.' Scott thought. 'He possibly an ultimate like BK War Growlmon.'  
  
Scott's Crest began to flash, and Dinohumon digivolved again.  
  
"Dinohumon digivolve to. Kyukimon!!"  
  
The 2 ultimates stood, facing each other. Suddenly, a group of Shell Numemon appeared behind the Black general.  
  
"Say hello to my Shell Numemon. These digimon are much stronger than your average Numemon."  
  
"SHELLS ATTACK!!"  
  
The Shell Numemon fired shell like bullets at Kyukimon who tried to slash them, but was hit by many.  
  
"BODY BLOW!!"  
  
The Shell Numemon started Body slamming Kyukimon from different sides. These Numemon were certainly not weak.  
  
"BLADE TWISTER!!"  
  
Kyukimon managed to blow and slash some Shell Numemon away from him, but they kept surrounding him. This was just like the BK Rapidmon incident all over again. The Shell Numemon were firing shells everywhere. Kyukimon tried to dodge the shells, but they were coming from so many directions, it was hard to dodge or destroy them.  
  
BK King Numemon decided to step in.  
  
"GIGA SHELLS ATTACK!!"  
  
Two huge shell rounds were fired and hit Kyukimon with such force, it sent him into the sky. Kyukimon hit the ground, and Scott ran over to him.  
  
"Kyukimon!"  
  
Kyukimon managed to stand up, and he faced the BK Digimon and his minions.  
  
"BLADE TWISTER!!"  
  
Kukimon shot his attack, at full force. The Shell Numemon ducked back in their shells to protect themselves. The attack blew the shells all voer and scratched them up. The shell fell to the ground and the Shell Numemon came out unfazed. BK King Numemon was unfazed as well, his shell appeared to be super strong, as it hadn't even budged.  
  
'Damn!' Scott thought, 'those shells allow them protection against attacks. A regular Numemon would've been blow sky high, but a Shell Numemon can easily defend itself.'  
  
"HA! I told you they were not regular Numemon!" BK King Numemon cackled as the Shell Numemon surrounded Scott and Kyukimon.  
  
"Scott, we better think of something pretty quick." Kyukimon said nervously.  
  
The Digimon and Digidestined had a situation on their hand, and they did not know if they were going to come out smelling like roses.  
  
Suddenley, everyone on the field heard these words, "FLOWER CANNON!"  
  
A few Shell Numemon were caught off guard and deleted. The rest were stunned and BK King Numemon turned to face whoever attacked.  
  
There was Lilymon with Mimi in tow. Mimi jumped off and landed on the ground.  
  
"Hey Boys! Mind if the Girls join in the fun?"  
  
Kyukimon used this distraction to his advantage.  
  
"BLADE TWISTER!!"  
  
The attack caught the Shell Numemon off guard. They were flung into the air, dazed. Kyubimon jumped up and slashed them multiple times. They dissolved into Data.  
  
BK King Numemon was not too happy about his soldiers getting deleted.  
  
"GIGA SHELLS ATTACK"  
  
A dual round of Shells were fired at Lilymon and Kyukimon. They leaped out of the way and surrounded the Black Digimon, back to front.  
  
"FLOWER CANNON!"  
  
"BLADE TWISTER!!"  
  
The Flower Cannon hit BK King Numemon from the back causing him to tur and face the one who did it. That left him open to the Blade Twister, which hit him dead on. He was slashed up to the sky and brought down with a hard THUD!!  
  
BK King Numemon was dizzy, but he didn't seem weakened much. Suddenly, another Black Digimon made its appereance from the sky. This one looked like a dark version of Patamon's mega form.  
  
"Black Seraphimon! Why are you here? I'm not wounded badly."  
  
"I know, but it's too risky. Goldendramon cannot afford to have any one of us deleted now."  
  
"I see. Then can you lift me up? I cannot fly like you can."  
  
BK Seraphimon turned to face the two digidestined and their digimon.  
  
'So that must be the final Black Digimon General, BK Seraphimon.' Scott thought.  
  
Seraphimon just chuckled as he lifted BK King Numemon. 'So you're 2 of the 4 digidestined told to defeat us? I want to see if it's true. I challenge the both of you to a match on the Bridge in Odiba. Bring only your Digimon, your digivices, and your crests. I'd ask the other 2 to come as well, but I'd prefer to be surprised."  
  
The 2 Black Digimon flew off into the night sky. Scott, Kyukimon, Lilymon, and Mimi just stared after them. Scott was once again feeling shaken up. The Black Digimon Generals exerted a high amount of power, and seemed nearly invincible. He felt overwhelmed when he fought three of them at once. And now he was having these blackouts and mind warps. What was wrong with him? The other 3 digidestined in the prophecy weren't having these problems, so why was he?  
  
Mimi noticed Scott's discomfort. Feeling he might blackout again, she went over to him. She saw his pained, doubting, and confused look.  
  
"Scott? You okay?"  
  
"H-Huh? Oh. Mimi. I'm fine." Even he didn't believe his own lie. He was far from fine. He kept seeing images of the Big Black shape that was coming towards him. Could that be the great evil the prophecy spoke of? Suddenly he felt two arms wrap around him and hug him. He looked and saw Mimi embracing him.  
  
"M-Mimi?"  
  
"Scott, you worry to much. All four of us have to face this evil together. So don't think your alone."  
  
Scott began to have flashbacks to his first blackout where Mimi had helped him. Why was she in his subconscious? Did he have feelings for her? Did she have feelings for him? He thought he should put this thought aside for now, and think of tomorrow's battle with the final Black Digimon General, Black Seraphimon. Or would this battle reveal something more? Scott had an odd feeling that something would happen that would change his life and Mimi's life forever.  
  
Tai sat out on the lawn in his backyard looking up at the night sky. Agumon had fallen asleep beside him.  
  
'How many more of these Black Digimon Generals are there? It's bad enough we have 4 to deal with. But 6?! This is bad. And Scott has once again gone comatose. 4 digidestined said to stop an ultimate evil, and one of them has mental problems, ever since that ambush.'  
  
He suddenly heard someone walk up to him. He thought Kari had gone to sleep already. He looked and saw Sora over him, RIGHT over him. He accidentally looked at her red panties, and immediately sat up blushing. Sora just giggled at his embarrassment.  
  
"Get a good view?"  
  
"Sora, I'm sorry! I didn't know you were there."  
  
"It's okay Tai."  
  
"OK. So why are you here? Is there something important you needed to discuss with me?"  
  
"No. I just came to see you Tai." She smiled sweetly.  
  
Tai melted whenever he heard Sora's sweet heavenly voice.  
  
"Sora, it's getting cold out, maybe we should go inside."  
  
The two lovers went inside Tai's house, both with hearts light. Tai took Agumon inside and put him to bed. He came back downstairs to Sora. They sat on the living room couch, and talked.  
  
"Tai, what do you think this enemy's trying to do?"  
  
"Dunno, but Scott seems to be feeling some of their destruction. I hears he's been having weird visions and blackouts. Hope he recovers soon; we need him, Mimi, and ourselves for this prophesy to come true, and stop whoever is plaguing both worlds. I promise that I'll protect us all, including you."  
  
"Oh, Tai."  
  
The two leaned in and kissed each other passionately. It became a full- blown make-out session. They parted, each one out of breath.  
  
"Woah, Sora. You've been holding out on me."  
  
"Well some 'things' are in the way." Sora smiled coyly.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Sora smiled sexily and started to unbutton her skirt and blouse, gradually stripping to her underwear.  
  
Tai gulped, "Nevermind."  
  
Elsewhere, BK Seraphimon was looking around Odiba Bridge.  
  
"This will be perfect Battle Ground. Once I eliminate those 2 digidestined, the other 2 will be next, while the rest will fall as well. But first, I must take care of these 2. Ha ha ha."  
  
Black Seraphimon decided to just stand and wait for his opponents to come, if he stood still, people would think he was a statue and no panic would arise. He would wait until the right time to strike.  
  
(How's that for chapter 10? Hope everyone likes it. More is on the way. Next Chapter will be action packed with some romance. Stay tuned. R+R!!) 


	11. Challenge of Black Seraphimon, Feelings ...

(I don't own Digimon, or any anime for that matter. I do own Goldendramon though. Anyways, Let's get on with the story. The romance between Mimi and I is coming to ahead in this chapter)  
  
When Scott and Mimi woke up the next morning, they had one thing on their mind: BK Seraphimon. They had to attend to his challenge. But both were also thinking, about each other.  
  
Mimi was thinking about her feelings for Scott and about the prophecy. Tai and Sora's crests were mentioned in the prophecy and they were now together, crests and hearts united. Does this mean she would "unite" with Scott, the same way?  
  
Scott was thinking about the prophecy as well, and also about his freaky dreams, it involved one of the enemy or a mysterious black shadow trying to kill him. Mimi saved him in one vision and kissed him. But that was merely his subconscious, and it couldn't be true, or could it?  
  
They both called their Digimon and headed toward Odiba Bridge. As they got closer, Scott began to have another vision of the huge Black shape. In his mind, he saw it, Cannon and all, and this time, a spirit over it. Kotemon, Mimi, and Palmon turned and saw that Scott had stopped and he was looking pale.  
  
"Scott? Scott?!" Kotemon tried to get his partner's attention.  
  
"H-Huh? Kotemon?! Oh, sorry, I zoned out again. I seem to be doing that everyday now."  
  
"Maybe your visions have something to do with the enemy, and the prophecy. It's quite odd that they've been happening ever since they jumped you."  
  
Palmon added. "Yeah, maybe they've done something to you in the process. Tai, Sora, and Mimi, are part of the prophecy and they're fine. You're the missing link, and you've been getting all the images."  
  
"Come on guys lay off of him." Mimi said. "He needs to think and you're not giving him a chance."  
  
Scott blushed at the fact that Mimi stood up for him. He was about to speak, when they reached Odiba Bridge.  
  
"Okay, it's time for you Digimon to Warp Digivolve!!"  
  
Scott and Mimi held out their digivices.  
  
"Kotemon Warp Digivolve to. Guardian Angemon!!"  
  
"Palmon Warp Digivove to. Rosemon!!"  
  
"Ah, you've arrived as I wanted, perfect."  
  
They looked above and saw BK Seraphimon flying down to meet them. The black angel Digimon looked at the group and chuckled.  
  
"I haven't had a good fight for a while. You'll prove to be some much needed excersise."  
  
"SEVEN HEAVENS!!"  
  
BK Seraphimon shot out seven energy shots in a circle at the two megas. They jumped over it and attacked.  
  
"GOLDEN RIPPER!!"  
  
"THORN WHIP!!"  
  
The attacks hit, but BK Seraphimon did not flinch.  
  
"My armor protects me from such attacks. I am nearly invincible."  
  
He flew at the megas at an incredible speed. He knocked both of them out of the sky and to the ground. The two Digimon quickly got back up and flew after the angelic tank.  
  
Guardian Angemon flew to the back of the Black general and slashed twice at his wings hoping to ground him. But, BK Seraphimon had anticipated this and flapped his wings hard. They smacked Guardian Angemon like a tennis ball.  
  
"THORN WHIP!"  
  
Rosemon used her whip to lasso BK Seraphimon and fling him down. The Black Digimon general suddenly took off to the sky carrying Rosemon with him. Once at a high altitude, he broke free from the whip and flung Rosemon to the ground. Guardian Angemon, however, flew up towards Rosemon and caught her before she hit.  
  
"Rosemon, you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, but we have to stop BK Seraphimon. He's like BK Mega Gargomon; a flying, armored, living Fortress."  
  
Scott and Mimi watched from below at the problems their digimon were having as they flew down.  
  
'This Black Digimon's tougher than the rest.' Scott thought. 'We got to find away to ground him.'  
  
Scott suddenly leaped onto Guardian Angemon.  
  
"I've got an idea. It's risky, but it needs to be done."  
  
Scott whispered to his Digimon, who nodded his head in agreement. The 2 flew up towards BK Seraphimon.  
  
Mimi and Rosemon wondered what they were trying to do. They looked up and saw.  
  
Guardian Angemon took Scott up high into the sky at such a speed they went past BK Seraphimon. They stopped a few feet above the Black Digimon. Scott held out his digivice and crest. Both began to glow, as did Guardian Angemon's blades. The angelic Digimon did a swan dive at BK Seraphimon's back. The Black General was not expecting the attack and was taken by surprise. Both Digimon and Digidestined flew down holding the Black Digimon in front of them.  
  
The 3 hit the ground with a loud crash. When the dust settled. BK Seraphimon was laid out along the road with an exhausted Scott and Guardian Angemon on top. Alas, the victory was short lived. BK Seraphimon suddenly stood up flinging the 2 on to the ground.  
  
"I am BK Seraphimon! Sheer physical attacks aren't enough to beat me!"  
  
"SEVEN HEAVENS!!"  
  
He suddenly fired his attack at Mimi and Rosemon who were in shock that he could still move. Scott and Guardian Angemon looked up to see the attack heading towards the others.  
  
"WATCH OUT!!!" They both yelled, but it was too late.  
  
Mimi and Rosemon were hit with the full force of the attack, though Rosemon shielded Mimi From most of it. They lay on the ground. Rosemon was dazed and bruised, while Mimi lay with a few scrapes, her hair messed up, and her clothing a bit torn up. They struggled to get back up.  
  
Scott was filled with fury. He got back immedeatley, as did Guardian Angemon. The angelic swordsman prepared his attack and lunged.  
  
"GOLDEN RIPPER!!"  
  
The attack was fired at full force. It BK Seraphimon and moved him forward a bit, but he was still standing.  
  
Guardian Angemon was still coming towards the Black Digimon and started Slashing at his wings.  
  
BK Seraphimon once again tried to smack Scott and his digimon away, but they flew out just in time and over to the others.  
  
Scott helped Mimi up, while Guardian Angemon helped Rosemon up.  
  
"Too bad." BK Seraphimon chuckled. "Seems I was too powerful for you after all. It's time to finish this!"  
  
"SEVEN HEAVENS!!"  
  
The attack came right for Scott and Guardian Angemon. They braced themselves for the impact, but Mimi and Rosemon darted in front of them, taking the attack themselves.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Scott cried as he watched Mimi take the shot.  
  
Mimi felt the full force of the attack as her clothing was ripped to shreds leaving her in her underwear covered by a few pieces of fabric. Rosemon was torn up by the blast too, as a shower of rose petals erupted from her body. Both fell to the ground as the attack dissolved.  
  
Scott and Guardian Angemon were in shock and horror. They ran to the fallen girls and held them in their arms, both lifting them up. Scott was crying tears of anger and hatred. He gave an angry malice filled glare at BK Seraphimon.  
  
"You.Monster!! How could you do such a thing?!! You digital piece of slime!!!"  
  
"Flattery will get you nowhere boy. She shouldn't have stood interfered." BK Seraphimon stated frivolously.  
  
Scott began to tremble with rage. He felt Mimi slipping away from him and was loosing hope and determination. He felt his crest power grow weaker. Suddenly he found himself within his mind. Guardian Angemon was with him this time, and the big, black shape confronted both of them. It aimed its cannon at them and fired. Guardian Angemon stood in front of Scott, willing to take the blast himself. They closed their eyes and waited for the attack to hit. It never came. They saw the attack being held back by Mimi and Rosemon.  
  
"Wh-what's going on?!" Scott asked. "Is this real?"  
  
The attack dissolved and Mimi stood there smiling.  
  
"Hey Scott, you aren't gonna give up that easily, are you? You can't just let that black bully boss you around."  
  
"Mimi, I can't. I couldn't protect you. That blast should've hit me, but you took it instead. Why? It's not as though you love me. Is it?"  
  
Mimi looked at Scott, and it seemed she was crying. "I do love you Scott. That's why I shielded you. And I know you love me as well."  
  
"Mimi. I."  
  
"Please, you mustn't give up. In the prophecy, Tai and Sora now have each other, their crests have "united." Now it is time for our crests to "unite."" Mimi walked up to Scott and kissed him gently.  
  
Scott now knew what the prophecy meant. Not just the crests uniting, but hearts uniting as well.  
  
Suddenly, everything turned white.  
  
"Scott, this all in your mind. Tell me in the real world, your feelings."  
  
Scott found himself and Guardian Angemon back on the bridge. Mimi was still in Scott's arms. BK Seraphimon was coming closer.  
  
"What's wrong boy? Having another one of your mind flashes? Hahaha. I will end your pain now."  
  
Scott held onto Mimi. He looked at her in tears. "Please Mimi, don't die. You can't die. You won't die! I. I. I. I LOVE YOU, MIMI TACHIKAWA!!!"  
  
Suddenly determination and sincerity began to glow with a strong light. Mimi's eyes began to open. Rosemon began to stand up, fully healed.  
  
"I feel rejuvenated, somehow." the rose fairy said. She looked at Mimi in Scott's arms. "MIMI!! What Happened?! Are you okay?!"  
  
Mimi slowly began to wake up. Scott thought how beautiful she looked at that moment.  
  
"I'm. fine." Mimi said, as she looked up at Scott. Their crests glowed brighter, blinding BK Seraphimon, and energizing the digimon.  
  
"This Light. I cannot let this occur!" BK Seraphimon charged at the group. Suddenly, the crest lights shot out and immobilized the Black digimon.  
  
Guardian Angemon and Rosemon nodded to each other. They lunged at the dark angel, both glowing with energy. They raised their weapons and struck with such a force, it sent BK Seraphimon flying. He hit one of the steel bars of the bridge with a loud smack.  
  
Both Digidestined and Digimon were amazed at the amount of power they showed. It was enough to fight off a Black Digimon such as BK Seraphimon.  
  
BK Seraphimon weakly got up, feeling pain all over his body.  
  
"I am a Black Digimon. How can I be feeling pain? This is most disturbing. I'd best report this to Lady Goldendramon."  
  
BK Serahimon flew into the sky, and retreated. He disappeared from sight.  
  
After a moment of silence, Mimi spoke up.  
  
"Scott? Is it true that you love me? Really?"  
  
"Why. why do you ask?"  
  
Mimi smiled and blushed. "Because you just shouted it out a few minutes a go."  
  
Scott mega blushed at what he had realized he had done. "Well, uh. it's true." He thought he might as well come clean.  
  
"Mimi, I do love you, with all my heart. I love you just as much as Tai loves Sora. What the prophecy meant was that we had to unite our hearts, and our crests, to win. However, I know that it's not enough. We need to find out who our main enemy is, what they're trying to do, and how we stop them. Now that our crests have united, we might have a fighting chance against the enemy now. We'll take it on together, with Tai and Sora too. I'll be fighting for you Mimi."  
  
Mimi just gazed at him. "Oh Scott."  
  
The two Digidestined leaned forward and kissed each other on the lips, neither wanting to stop.  
  
Their Digimon were staring in awe at what was happening before them.  
  
Finally, the 2 teens broke away.  
  
"Well, I guess we better go." Mimi stood up and was walking, when Scott stopped her.  
  
"Uh, Mimi?"  
  
"Mm?"  
  
Scott pointed to her "attire."  
  
Mimi looked down and realized that her clothes had been torn up that all that was left were her bra and panties, with a few pieces of her shirt and skirt hanging off. She mega blushed at her state and tried to cover her self.  
  
Scott snickered to himself, as he walked over to Mimi. He took of his coat and put it around her.  
  
"This should keep you covered until we get home." He said. Suddenly he smiled a bit coyly, and whispered in her ear. "Now I also know what a sexy body you have." He kissed her.  
  
Mimi blushed even deeper now. "Pervert." She joked and smacked Scott playfully. Scott just laughed and lifted up into his arms. They both stepped up on to Guardian Angemon, who lifted Rosemon into his arms, and they flew off back home.  
  
Little did they know that someone was watching them? An effeminate looking turquoise haired boy with binoculars watched them.  
  
"So these are the other 2 Digidestined that the prophecy spoke of. Looks like they gave BK Seraphimon a run for his money. The four have not yet reached their full potential yet. I'll make sure to not take them lightly. Goldendramon would not like it."  
  
The boy took something from his pocket. It was a Digivice. The boy's Digimon came from behind his leg. It looked like Agumon accept it was light blue. It could only be Snow Agumon."  
  
"Ah there you are Snow Agumon."  
  
"So, did you spot'em Bakura?"  
  
"Oh I did. I've got a surprise waiting for the boy with the Guardian Angemon."  
  
Bakura and Snow agumon exchanged looks before Bakura pulled out his digivice, and digivolved his digimon.  
  
"Snow Agumon, digivolve to. Veedramon!!"  
  
Suddenly Yukino and Meilin appeared with Airdramon and Hookmon. Bakura acknowledged them.  
  
"Ah hello ladies. I was just on my way off."  
  
"Just take out those weaklings at once."  
  
"Weaklings?! Don't be stupid. These Digidestined are obviously very powerful and must not be taken lightly, especially those 4."  
  
"Hmph, you're being weak."  
  
"CAREFUL, actually. You always underestimate your foes. That will be the downfall of you 2."  
  
Bakura smirked as he saw the sisters with their infuriated looks. He held out his digivice to Veedramon.  
  
"Veedramon, digivolve to. AeroVeedramon!!"  
  
They flew off before the sisters could protest. The Dark Digidestined and his digimon flew off in the direction that Scott and Mimi went.  
  
(I own Bakura, but I don't own his Digimon. Anyway, chapter 12 will come, so stay tuned, the action is just heating up. Wow, I didn't know how popular this would become. Oh, and for Bakura's appearance, he looks something like Allenby Beardsley from G-Gundam, if anyone cares. LOL) 


	12. New Friend or Foe? & Flight of the Gold ...

(I do not own any Digimon. Dunno how to make it clearer! Just kidding. Anyway, here's Chapter 12!!)  
  
Tai was sitting in the park bench one afternoon, thinking. He had gotten a phone call from Scott that his and Mimi's crests had "united." However, they all knew that the war was far from over. They still didn't know what they were up against. Who was behind the Black Digimon Corps and the Dark Digidestined? Tai looked up and saw Scott coming towards him.  
  
"Hey Scott, how are you?"  
  
"Fine. Why'd you call me here?"  
  
"It's about those visions you've been having. What can you see?  
  
"Well, I keep seeing this Huge Black Digimon. It looks like 2 familiar Digimon fused together. Sometimes I see a smaller Digimon that looks like Imperialdramon except it's shining gold."  
  
"Hmm. That's weird all right. It could be our main enemy you're seeing."  
  
Scott was thinking about who this Digimon could be. He wanted to get his mind off of it now.  
  
"So Tai? How's you relationship with Sora, your Auburn Angel? Hehe."  
  
"Hey!! Only I can call her that! What about your Pink Princess?"  
  
"That's MY name for Mimi!!"  
  
The holders of Courage and Determination laughed.  
  
Over in the grass, Agumon and Kotemon were playing tag with each other and sometimes sparing.  
  
Bakura and Snow Agumon watched them from afar. Bakura didn't feel any evil or malice while looking at them.  
  
"They do seem like good friends, Snowy. It seems a shame that I have to fight them." He took something out of his pocket, which looked like a crest. On it was the symbol of "Trust." Both he and his digimon disappeared into the shadows.  
  
Later that day, Scott and Kotemon were walking down the street, making sure that no BK digimon would jump them this time. What they didn't know that Bakura and Snow Agumon were stalking them. The 2 ducked behind an alley and waited for Scott and Kotemon to come by.  
  
Scott and Kotemon thought they heard movement. They carefully looked around. Suddenly, a digimon leapt out from behind another alleyway. It appeared to be another BK Rapidmon.  
  
"MIRACLE MISSILE!!"  
  
Scott and Kotemon barely had time to dodge. They managed to escape the missile with a few bruises. They found themselves backed up against a wall, and the Black digimon was closing in on them. Before it could fire though.  
  
"V-BREATH!!"  
  
A V blast knocked the black Rapidmon off its feet. Scott turned and saw a Veedramon, behind it was a boy with a digivice.  
  
'Another Digidestined?' Scott thought. He realized that he should join in too, and held out his Digivice.  
  
"Kotemon digivolve to. Dinohumon!!"  
  
Dinohumon jumped next to Veedramon.  
  
"Thanks for helping us out there."  
  
"You can thank me later. We have to get rid of this guy first."  
  
Dinohumon and Veedramon stood ready. The BK Rapidmon lunged at them, but the 2 Digidestined Digimon were ready.  
  
"V-NOVA BLAST!!"  
  
"LIZARD DANCE!!"  
  
Both attacks forced the Black Rapidmon to go flying into the wall. It weakly got up and retreated.  
  
Scott turned to Bakura.  
  
"Your Veedramon is really something!"  
  
"Well, Dinohumon is pretty good himself. Hi I'm Bakura. I'm a Digidestined like your self. Are you by yourself?"  
  
"No, I'm with another group of Digidestined. You want to meet them?"  
  
"Yes please."  
  
Scott told Bakura to follow him. The 2 digidestined and their champion digimon got out of the alley way making sure their were no more Black Digimon after them. Finally they reached Mimi's house, to find Mimi, Sora and Tai talking. By this time the other 2's Digimon were back at rookie level. Scott made whistled over to the other 3.  
  
"Hey Guys!"  
  
Mimi ran up to Scott, who whirled her around.  
  
"Hey Meems, how are ya?"  
  
"Fine, now that you're here."  
  
Mimi kissed him on the cheek.  
  
Bakura coughed.  
  
Scott realized what he should be doing and set Mimi down.  
  
"Guys, I met another Digidestined. His names Bakura, and his Digimon is Snow Agumon. He saved my life from a Black Rapidmon."  
  
Scott explained about how Bakura and Veedramon saved his life. It did seem kind of odd how this one seemed to be in the right place at the right time. But if he saved one of their friends then he might be trustable. After introductions and conversing, Bakura said that he and Snow Agumon said that he had to leave, but he would keep in touch with them and left on Aero Veedramon.  
  
Later that day, Tai, Sora, Scott, and Mimi were having a double date in town. Scott never remembered anything about a Crest of Trust in the prophecy, so it was rather weird that someone with a crest would appear like that. First those strange visions, now another Digidestined. What was going on?  
  
Meanwhile, back at the Digital World, Bakura, and Aero Veedramon had entered Goldendramon's fortress. They came to her throne room, guarded by 2 Doumon.  
  
"Who goes there?" The left one demanded.  
  
"Bakura and Aero Veedramon."  
  
"Come in."  
  
Bakura and Aero Veedramon stepped into the room. There was Goldendramon in he Dragon mode sleeping on a weird bed. The golden dragon awoke to see who had come in.  
  
"Ah, Bakura. What have you come for?"  
  
"My lady, I have fooled the digidestined into believing I'm on their side. The 4, and their digimon will be in town this afternoon. Shall I tell the Black Digimon to take care of them?"  
  
Goldendramon sinickered, "Don't bother. I think I might be getting rusty with my skills, and they'll prove to be a good workout for me. You are in charge until I get back."  
  
"Of course, Goldendramon. Aero Veedramon, let's make sure everything's in order."  
  
Goldendramon stepped out of her room and out of the palace. She flew up to a portal and she was in the skies of the real world.  
  
"Hmm. I think I'll start a commotion to flush those 4 out."  
  
Scott was suddenly shaken out of his thoughts, by a voice.  
  
"Scott? Honey?"  
  
Scott suddenly felt something on his face. He opened his eyes and found his face buried in Mimi's chest. He saw Mimi blushing like crazy, and heard Tai and Sora snickering.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me where I was going?!" Scott demanded.  
  
"We didn't think you'd actually do that." Tai replied.  
  
"Plus, We didn't think you'd mind heading into HER chest." Sora added, winking mischievously at her Goggle headed boyfriend before kissing him.  
  
Scott closed his mouth and took his head out of Mimi's cleavage. Suddenly he heard a click, and felt something in his mouth. It was a button, he spat it out and then a horrible realization hit him. He looked up and saw Mimi's top button missing which left her bra and cleavage exposed. He instantly got a nosebleed. Tai and Sora burst into laughter, as did their Digimon. Scott and Mimi's digimon were laughing as well. Mimi was completely embarrassed and was trying to cover her chest. Scott wanted to die, right then and there. He swore he'd get back at Tai and Sora for that.  
  
Suddenly, they heard a scream. This was no human Scream, it sounded like a Digimon. The 4 digidestined and 4 digimon started to run to the source. In town, they saw what looked like a Golden version of Imperialdramon. It was attacking everything in sight.  
  
Goldendramon decided to see how tough these 4 really were. She saw them coming towards her with their digimon.  
  
"Ah, digidestined. at last we meet."  
  
Scott suddenly realized, "That's the small shadowy digimon from my dream!"  
  
"Well, I've seen you've heard of me. I am Goldendramon, those Black Digimon and their Generals that you fought were my soldiers as were the Dark Digidestined."  
  
"So you're the one whose been causing all this trouble!!" Tai yelled. "You won't get away with this!!"  
  
All four digidestined pointed their digivices at their digimon, and their crests glowed.  
  
"Agumon, Warp Digivolve to. War Greymon!!"  
  
"Kotemon, Warp Digivolve to. Guardian Angemon!"  
  
"Biyomon, Warp Digivolve to. Phoenixmon!!"  
  
"Palmon, Warp Digivolve to. Rosemon!!"  
  
All four Mega Digimon stood ready. But, they had no idea who they were fighting against.  
  
"TERRA FORCE!!"  
  
"GOLDEN RIPPER!!"  
  
"CRIMSON FLAME!!"  
  
"ROSE RAPIER!!"  
  
All 4 attacks headed toward the golden dragon that just stood there. The attacks hit, but just nullified. Goldendramon chuckled and showed them her power.  
  
"GOLDEN CANNON!!"  
  
She fired a brilliant Gold Ray from the Cannon on her back. The 4 Digimon quickly got out of the way. The ray was fast and powerful and it left a huge hole in the road from impact. The Digidestined thought they had better take this fight to a safer place. Their Digimon took them into the air and they flew for the outskirts of town.  
  
"Trying to decrease my damage, huh?" Goldendramon teased. She flew after them and landed right in front of them. "You're not getting away that easily."  
  
The four Mega Digimon attacked Goldendramon altogether, but one swing of her tail and they were sent backwards.  
  
"GOLDEN FIRE BLAST!!"  
  
Goldendramon suddenly spewed a stream of golden fire at them. Thankfully, The Megas and their partners were able to doge the lethal attack that scorched some trees badly. This digimon was certainly living up to her reputation as the leader of the bad guys. Phoenixmon and Rosemon both got on the sides of Goldendramon while War Greymon and Guardian Angemon were in front and back. They surrounded the golden digimon and let their attacks loose.  
  
"TERRA FORCE!!"  
  
"GOLDEN RIPPER!!"  
  
"CRIMSON FLAME!!"  
  
"ROSE RAPIER!!"  
  
All four attacks hit with a close range impact. The digidestined and their digimon cheered. Both male digidestined hugged their better halves. But, the smoke cleared to reveal Goldendramon once more, this time in her Fighter Mode. She looked like a blond woman covered in gold armor, which looked similar to the armor that Imperialdramon had, only female shaped. She was also carrying a threatening looking Mace.  
  
"Now you'll see how I can really fight!"  
  
"MACE SMASH!!"  
  
The mace extended from a chain on the handle and swung around in a circle. Goldendramon flung it at the 4 Digimon, who were smacked silly by the mace. Goldendramon then rushed at the group throwing Digidestined and Digimon into the air. They all fell in a heap. Scott was the first to get up.  
  
"So that's their boss. She's tougher than they are."  
  
The rest got up and reformed. Goldendramon was about to charge at them again. She seemed invincible to their attacks in Dragon Mode. In Fighter mode she was a nightmare. She charged at the Digimon again, but this time they evaded and attacked her from behind.  
  
"TERRA FORCE!!"  
  
"GOLDEN RIPPER!!"  
  
"CRIMSON FLAME!!"  
  
"ROSE RAPIER!!"  
  
Goldendramon deflected the attacks with one swing of her tail. The Digidestined and their Mega Digimon were shocked.  
  
"You most certainly can't defeat me if you couldn't even kill the BK Digimon. The dark Digidestined are tough as they are too. But I'm stronger. If you think I'm the strongest yet, you're deadly mistaken. Once Milleniumon is revived, both this world and the digital world will cease to exist! Now as much as I'd like to stay and chat, I've got business to attend to. We really should continue this battle some other time. Here's a parting gift from me to you."  
  
"GOLDEN BLAST!!!"  
  
Goldendramon charged a golden energy in her hands that grew bigger and bigger. When it was her size, she threw it at the Digidestined. The four teens stood agape at the energy while their Digimon tried to block it. Suddenly, before the blast hit, the lights from their crests erupted and met the blast. There was a huge explosion. When the dust settled. The digimon were lying on the ground, dazed. The digidestined looked beaten up and ripped up, but their injuries were merely huge bruises. Tai, Scott, and the digimon were the first to wake up.  
  
"I think we really need to be on our toes now." Tai said. "That Goldendramon is one tough Digimon. She almost deleted us, if it wasn't for our crests."  
  
"Well, we better go back and rethink our strategies." Scott added.  
  
The boys were thankful their Mega digimon weren't hurt too badly. The girls' digimon could still move, but the girls themselves were out. Each boy took his girlfriend in his arms while they along with Rosemon, Guardian Angemon, and War Greymon climbed on Phoenixmon's back. She lifted them up into the sky and they flew off. As they flew off, Scott had one big thing brewing in his mind. 'Who is Milleniumon? I don't like the sound of his name. He could be the entity in my dream, and the ancient evil that I was told about.'  
  
Goldendramon was back at her base. She was exhausted and had actually received a few dents from the battle. She was in a dark room that held a giant Digimon. It was a Mega. It looked like Chimeramon, only black, and on top of it was what looked like the ghostlike top parts of Machinedramon, which included his arms head and top jaw, and cannons. It was in glowing chains and looked like it was in an eternal sleep.  
  
"Soon Master Millenimuon, you will be awakened. Then all Time and Space will tremble before you! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
(My 12th chapter. Our heroes have met Goldendramon. What will they do now?! And who is Milleniumon? Find out Next time! R+R) 


	13. Taitor in the Midst, Metal Greymon Army ...

(I don't own any of the digimon people or digimon itself. I do own myself, and Goldendramon though. Sorry for the wait of this chapter.)  
  
Scott and Kotemon walked around in darkness, not knowing how they got there or why. Suddenly they heard a sound. Scott looked and saw Goldendramon, and behind her was that eerie shadow. Scott started to sweat and shiver. That giant shadow filled him with fear. He could sense a hideous dark power within it. Goldendramon smirked and disappeared. Kotemon had become Guardian Angemon and went to fight the creature. It suddenly grabbed Scott and lifted him up. Guardian Angemon tried to save him but blasted into oblivion. Scott watched in fear as the shadow suddenly ate him. He fell into eternal darkness.  
  
Scott woke up screaming from his nightmare. Mimi, who was asleep beside her boyfriend, woke up, seeing her beloved screaming. She saw Scott drenched with sweat, shaking.  
  
"Honey, what's wrong?"  
  
"I had a nightmare, involving Goldendramon, and that black shadow. I wish I knew who that shadow was. I think that might be Goldendramon's leader. She's merely the sub-leader. These nightmares and premonitions seem to be getting worse. I don't know why I'm the only one having them."  
  
Mimi leaned up and kissed Scott.  
  
"Calm down. Worrying about it won't ease your mind at all. We'll find out what this "Milleniumon" is. You seem to be wary of his name."  
  
"His name disturbs me. Part of it means Millennium, 1000 years. Goldendramon also said he could warp time and space. To me, he sounds like an absolute menace, and Goldendramon, the Dark Digidestined, and the Black Digimon seem intent on reviving him."  
  
"Whatever this evil is, we'll fight him together, and with Tai and Sora. The Four of us have each other and we'll win."  
  
The holder of Sincerity wrapped her arms around the Holder of Determination and kissed him lovingly.  
  
In another house, another couple was contemplating about the enemy. Tai couldn't sleep and was pacing about the room.  
  
"Milleniumon. that name bothers me. It seems to bother Scott even more. Why is he the only one having these dreams and premonitions?"  
  
Sora woke up and saw her lover pacing about with concern.  
  
"Tai, love, come back to bed."  
  
"Oh, sorry Sora, Guess I've been letting this eat away at me."  
  
Tai crawled back into bed beside his love Angel.  
  
"I'm still worried about this "Milleniumon." He sounds like one nasty digimon."  
  
"Tai, I know we'll be able to beat this thing together."  
  
Tai looked at the beautiful girl in front of him, and stared into her ruby eyes and couldn't help but get lost in them. He knew he could always accept her word.  
  
"Yeah Sora, we have the united crests and each of the 4 of us has united with another."  
  
Tai and Sora kissed each other and let sleep take them over as they basked in each other's love.  
  
Back in the digital world, Bakura was standing atop a mountain beside Veedramon. Bakura looked in his hand, and looked at his crest, the Crest of Trust.  
  
"Why am I the only Dark Digidestined to have a crest? It seems that I might be in better league with the normal Digidestined, if I have a crest. Anyway, as long as the digidestined think I am on their side, they won't suspect a thing."  
  
Bakura seemed to be wrestling with inner doubts, but why? As he turned to head back down with Veedramon, Yukino stopped him.  
  
"Yes?" Bakura asked.  
  
"I overheard you talking to yourself. You better not be getting any ideas about betraying us."  
  
Bakura snorted. "I was even thinking of that! Don't go accusing me of things. But, then again, you've always accused me of something, ever since I came here."  
  
"Well, I don't like you or your Digimon. Goldendramon may have accepted you but I never will! I'll wacth you until you betray us, you wretched boy." Yukino then slapped Bakura, hard. "Don't ever talk back to me!"  
  
Bakura growled. "Don't order me around you wench!! I'm not going to stand here and let you treat me like dirt!"  
  
Bakura stormed pass Yukino, and Veedramon followed him.  
  
"How dare that woman! Ever since I first came here, she has treated me like dirt! I admit those digidestined are much better company. They seem so nice and polite. Much better than that wench."  
  
Bakura stormed off into the palace.  
  
Inside, Bakura looked at the BK Digimon soldiers all lined up. He wondered where the Generals were.  
  
'They're probably thinking up new strategies. Though, BK Seraphimon is probably healing his wounds after his last battle.'  
  
Suddenly Bakura and Veedramon overheard someone walking around. They looked in the Darkness, and saw BK Seraphimon. He looked pretty angry.  
  
"Hello BK Seraphimon, how are you?"  
  
"Ugh! Terrible! That Scott and his girlfriend cut me up with their crest powers. The other BK Generals didn't get this kind of Damage. I don't see why I have to get it."  
  
Bakura then had an Idea.  
  
"Why don't we set up a trap for them and the other 2. We can get rid of them all at once."  
  
"Sounds like you have a plan there."  
  
"Yo! What's goin' on here?!"  
  
BK Mega Gargomon suddenly stepped out.  
  
"We have a plan to get rid of those 4 prophecy children." Veedramon stated. "Maybe you'd like to join in?"  
  
"Hell yeah! They're gonna pay for what they did to my boys!"  
  
"Well let's gather around and discuss this." Bakura said.  
  
Next Day in the real world, Tai and Scott were looking around the past areas where their fights with the enemy had occurred. Agumon and Kotemon, as usual accompanied them.  
  
"There's no sign of the enemy here." Tai said. "They must be either laying low, or Rethinking their strategies."  
  
Scott looked around and saw someone coming towards them. He looked closer and saw Bakura and Snow Agumon coming to them.  
  
"Hello. I see you two are patrolling as well. I thought I should do the same." 'If only they knew my true purpose.'  
  
Scott and Tai felt they could trust Bakura, so they talked.  
  
"We haven't found any disturbances yet. Maybe they're trying to lay low after they caused so much commotion."  
  
Suddenly they heard marching coming their way, they looked and saw an army of Black Metal Greymon.  
  
"BK War Greymon must be somewhere nearby." Scott cursed. He still remembered what BK War Greymon, BK Imperialdramon, and BK War Growlmon had done to him. He had the living Hoo-Haa beaten out by them.  
  
"I think we should warp digivolve our digimon. 3 Megas will do fine against an army of Ultimates."  
  
The three boys held out their digivices and crests, of Courage, Determination, and Truth. Their Digimon began to radiate with power.  
  
"AGUMON WARP DIGIVOVLE TO. WAR GREYMON!!"  
  
"KOTEMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO. GUARDIAN ANGEMON!!"  
  
"SNOW AGUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO. ALFORCE VEEDRAMON!!"  
  
Alforce Veedramon looked like a holy dragon knight.  
  
The 3 Megas prepared to take on the BK Ultimates. The BK Metal Greymon army noticed their foes right there. They turned to them and started to fire.  
  
"GIGA BLASTER!!"  
  
A rain of missile pelted the Three Mega Digimon with force. It looked like a war movie with the missiles flying left and right, destroying anything in sight. They knew they had to get out of the line of Fire and strike, or did they have to get out?  
  
"SHINING V-FORCE!!"  
  
Alforce Veedramon shot out his shining blast and managed to destroy the missiles long enough for the others to attack.  
  
"TERRA FORCE!!"  
  
"GOLDEN RIPPER!!"  
  
The 2 attacks destroyed one BK Metal Greymon. However more were coming, and flying.  
  
"GIGA BLASTER!!"  
  
More missiles came raining down on the Digidestined and their Mega Digimon. They found themselves surrounded by BK Metal Greymon. They knew they would have to fight their way out now. They looked around. and noticed one step up to them.  
  
"By order of BK War Greymon, we are required to bring you in at once. Refuse and we will be forced to submit to force."  
  
Tai nodded to War Greymon, who started to spin like a top.  
  
"MEGA CLAW!!"  
  
He spun around in an orange tornado and swept up 3 BK Metal Greymon. The 3 Megas started to charge through the Black Ultimates. Left and Right, BK Metal Greymon's were coming at them.  
  
"MEGA CLAW!!"  
  
"GIGA BLASTER!!"  
  
Guardian Angemon was thrown to the ground. One Mega Claw from a rowdy BK had smacked him from above. He got up and clashed his blade arms against the metal claw.  
  
War Greymon was busy fighting against a team of 5 BK Metal Greymon. They certainly were fast flyers, as they managed to dodge his Terra Force. He slashed at them with his claws and managed to scratch 2 of them up before deleting them. He suddenly heard the flapping of wings and saw three more coming from behind.  
  
"TERRA FORCE!!"  
  
The attack managed to delete the 3 creeps before they got closer. He turned to the other three who were about to ground him.  
  
"GIGA BLASTER!!"  
  
War Greymon managed to dodge and body slam the three to the ground.  
  
Alforce Veedramon was slashing up BK Metal Greymon with his Alforce Saber. He was fully aware that he was deleting his own comrades, but it was part of the plan.  
  
"ALFORCE SABER!!"  
  
He struck down one coming at him form the side.  
  
Guardian Angemon managed to push back the BK Metal Greymon he grappled with and slash him in 2. He slashed up a missile that was coming at him from behind. He was bodyslammed by another BK Metal Greymon and pinned to the ground. Guardian Angemon struggled to get out from underneath. The BK digimon was extremely heavy. But, Guardian Angemon noticed that there was an opening. This BK Metal Greymon had forgotten to close its missile doors, which meant it fired the last missile, and that he was exposed. Guardian Angemon aimed his blades to the hole at just the right angle. Then shouted.  
  
"GOLDEN RIPPER!!"  
  
The attack went into the cannon and the black digimon exploded from inside.  
  
BK War Greymon watched above with great delight.  
  
"This should provide the distraction that they wanted. I think I'll join the fun."  
  
He flew down to where the battle was being waged.  
  
War Greymon Ripped through another BK Metal Greymon. Tai looked a top from War Greymon's back and noticed the incoming enemy. Scott and Bakura saw him too. Their Digimon looked up and they also saw.  
  
BK Wargreymon decided to go straight for War Greymon and raised his mighty claws. He came at the latter and slashed.  
  
War Greymon blocked just in time and grappled with his twin. He kicked the other in the stomach and knocked him to the ground. He suddenly jumped up to avoid the missiles coming from behind.  
  
Alforce Veedramon continued to attack any BK Metal Greymon that came his way. He noticed BK War Greymon was here and he and Bakura smirked.  
  
Guardian Angemon joined with War Greymon to battle against the Black General, while Alforce Veedramon battled against the foot soldiers. War Greymon and Guardian Angemon came at BK War Greymon from both sides.  
  
"BLACK TORNADO!!"  
  
He started to spin around as a tornado and drew the other 2 in. They were beaten and battered around and thrown to the ground, along with their human partners. They weren't severely hurt, but were dazed and moderately hurt. BK War Greymon raised his arms.  
  
"TERRA DESTROYER!!"  
  
The attack came hurtling towards the 2 megas. They managed to roll out of the way before it hit. They knew they had to fight back some how.  
  
Tai got an idea, he told War Greymon whoi whispered to Scott and Guardian Angemon. War Greymon jumped up after BK War Greymon and locked him in a fight. They grappled each other pushing against the other, not giving in.  
  
All the while Guardian Angemon was sneaking around. He found himself behind where BK War Greymon was in the air. Tai and War Greymon were grappling against him. Scott and Guardian Angemon got ready. Guardian Angemon took a fighting stance. He readied his blades. The 2 were waiting for a signal. Suddenly, War Greymon jabbed BK War Greymon in the stomach. Guardian Angemon flew up at lightning speed, and War Greymon kicked his opponent into the line of fire.  
  
BK War Greymon suddenly felt to great slashes against his back. The pain was tremendous for him. He fell, face first, to the ground.  
  
The BK Metal Greymon halted their attacks.  
  
BK War Greymon was injured, but he could still fight. He got up like the attack was nothing, though he struggled a bit. He smirked to himself. 'That should be enough time.' He turned to his 2 foes.  
  
"As much as I'd like to stay and fight. I've got other things to attend to. RETREAT!!"  
  
BK War Greymon and his BK Metal Greymon suddenly took of into the sky. They disappeared in a cloud of smoke.  
  
The three digidestined and three digimon, now back in their rookie forms, surveyed the area for any more enemies.  
  
Bakura turned to them. "You guys go on ahead. Snow Agumon and I will clean up back here."  
  
Tai, Agumon, Scott, and Kotemon, nodded. They walked off and continued their patrol.  
  
Bakura chuckled to Snow Agumon. "The trap has been set. But why do I feel like I'm regretting this.? Am I feeling remorse?" Bakura's smile ran away from his face.  
  
The others were finishing up their patrol, when something fell from the sky, and hit Scott on the head.  
  
"OW!! What's this?!"  
  
He picked up a rock, with a note attached to it. He opened up the note, and as he read it, his face paled.  
  
Tai noticed Scott's shock and uneasiness. "What's wrong?" He said and read the note as well. He too turned pale, with shock and foreboding.  
  
The message read, "WE HAVE YOUR WOMEN. IF YOU EVER WISH TO SEE THEM AGAIN, COME INTO THE DIGITAL WORLD, BY YOURSELVES, WITH ONLY YOUR DIGIMON AS YOUR COMPANIONS." SIGNED BK SERAPHIMON.  
  
Tai grabbed the note and threw it to the ground. Each boy, with their digimon, head off to the house of their beloved. Both found out from the mothers, that their daughters never came home, after they left the house. The whole battle with BK War Greymon and his soldiers, was a diversion... a trap...  
  
(Cliff Hanger Time!! Then again, 13 IS an unlucky number. Sorry, I've been busy with other fics. But I'm working on all of them. Sigh. The things I do to please the readers, not that I mind it. Hehehehe. R+R please.) 


	14. Milleniumon's Awakening and Love turned ...

(I don't own Digimon. Never have and never will. Goldendramon, I own her, and I own Bakura, Yukino, and Meilin. How do you like Bakura's dual personality? Is he good? Is he evil? Why does he have the Crest of Truth? How will Tai and Scott (Me) get their women back? Read and find out.)  
  
Tai and Scott were furious. The Black Digimon tricked them once more. Now their girlfriends, who were part of the prophecy, had been captured. They were probably being held captive in Goldendramon's fortress. If Milleniumon were revived now, he would have sacrifices to consume.  
  
"Guys calm down," Willis said.  
  
"HOW THE FUCK CAN WE CALM DOWN!! THE GIRLS ARE IN TROUBLE, AND WE'RE SITTING HERE TWIDDLING OUR THUMBS!!" Tai screeched.  
  
"Let me just find the coordinates of the enemy's lair first!" Izzy said. "I'm going as fast as I can!"  
  
Scott grabbed Izzy by the collar and yelled.  
  
"WELL YOU'RE NOT GOING FAST ENOUGH!! FIND THOSE COORDINATES NOW, OR I'LL BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU!!" Scott had murder in his eyes, but also pain and sorrow from letting his true love down and not being there when she needed him. He knew Tai felt the exact same way.  
  
Agumon and Kotemon were concerned about the girls just as much as their partners.  
  
"You better do what they say." Agumon said dangerously.  
  
"We might be forced to get tough to." Kotemon held his sword up threateningly.  
  
Matt thought he better get the 4 under control. He and Gabumon cautiously walked up. Matt quckly grabbed Scott before he could harm Izzy. Scot was flailing about like a mad man.  
  
"Scott!! Just calm down!"  
  
"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!!! YOU GET THE HELL OFFA ME YOU BLOND IDIOT!! SO GOD HELP ME I'LL PUNCH YOU RIGHT IN THE FACE!!"  
  
Matt then felt Tai attack him.  
  
"YOU HEARD HIM!! GET OF HIM!! YOU THINK WE'RE GONNA BE CALM AND COOL ABOUT THIS?! WELL WE'RE NOT!!"  
  
Matt had to deal with 2 angry digidestined. Gabumon had tried to restrain Agumon and Kotemon, but they were overpowering him too. Finally Joe gave Matt a hand, as Gomamon did for Gabumon. They restrained the holders of Courage and Determination and their digimon.  
  
"Now guys! Let's think this through. We can't rush in, that's exactly what they want us to do. Once we find the base, we'll go after them."  
  
Tai just grumbled, while Scott snorted and kicked the stool next to him.  
  
Gabumon turned to Agumon and Kotemon. "You 2 weren't behaving any better! You need to control yourselves as well." Agumon and Kotemon just gave Gabumon a death glare. He shook his head in exasperation.  
  
"I've found it!!" Izzy yelled. "Take a look at this!!"  
  
Everyone rushed over. On the screen, in the middle of the jungle was an iron fortress. It was huge and ominous. It seemed to have Gigadramon guarding the skies, and BK Metal Greymon and BK Rapidmon guarding the ground. It was divided into 7 parts, the inner sanctum, and 6 defense towers, which were possibly run by the BK generals.  
  
"We'll think up a strategy, and then we'll head in." Izzy said. "We can't rush in, it'll start a commotion. Got it you 2?!" He said the latter part sternly to Tai and Scott, who glowered at him venomously.  
  
As everyone left, Izzy was walking home with his computer with Tentomon. Suddenly they heard footsteps running up behind them. They turned to see 2 fists knock them out. They fell to the floor groaning.  
  
Tai and Scott stood, with Agumon and Kotemon.  
  
"Sorry Izzy, but action needs to be taken NOW." Tai said out loud. He set the laptop up. He had seen Izzy access the Digital World Portal before and could do it himself now. Once the coordinates were set, the group prepared to jump in. Tai and Scott held out their digivices and let them and their digimon be sucked in. SHWUMP!!  
  
Yukino and Meilin watched the whole thing from up their quarters. The 2 sisters decided to mess things up for the boys.  
  
Tai, Scott, Agumon, and Kotemon. Found themselves in the Dark Jungles of the Digital World. They decided they better get moving before Goldendramon knew they were here.  
  
As they left, the gateway from Izzy's computer to the Digital World still remained. Yukino with Gryphonmon, along with Meilin on Cannondramon appeared in front of the 4.  
  
"So nice of you to come here. I'm afraid you won't be leaving or having any outside help." Yukino said viciously.  
  
The girls held out their black digivices, which shot black beams at the gate, darkening it and nullifying it.  
  
"Now you can't get out of the digital world and your friends can't offer you assistance."  
  
Tai cursed to himself. Scott told him, that they CAN get out, but they'll have to take care of some 'things' first.  
  
Yukino and Meilin just sneered.  
  
"You aren't thinking of going to the fortress are you? We forbid it! You can't beat us."  
  
Tai and Agumon stood in defiance.  
  
"Listen you witches, we're here to get our loves back! And save the digital world from your boss."  
  
"We won't let her revive that Time splitting horror either!!"  
  
Scott and Kotemon took the defiance step too.  
  
"We'll make this prophecy come true! We'll save both worlds."  
  
"We won't let evil prevail!!  
  
The sisters just glowered at them.  
  
"Really? Well then, you're going to have to feel some pain!"  
  
"Good is gonna finally subside to evil. Cannondramon, Gryphonmon!"  
  
"YES!" Their digimon replied. "Targets shall be deleted.  
  
"AGUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO. WAR GREYMON!!"  
  
"KOTEMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO. GUARDIAN ANGEMON!!"  
  
The two digidestined's digimon had been expecting this and had digivolved immediately. War Greymon and Guardian Angemon stood in fighting stances waiting for their foes to make their moves.  
  
"SONIC VOICE!!"  
  
"DRAMON BLASTER!!"  
  
The enemy digimon suddenly let loose their attacks. The boys and digimon got out of the way quickly.  
  
War Greymon headed for Cannondramon. The latter was an absolute goliath, compared to the former, but War Greymon pressed on. Cannondramon opened fire, the moment he saw War Greymon coming at him. War Greymon was dodging bullets left and right from the brontosaurs sharpshooter. He had to divert the fire long enough to get an attack in.  
  
Guardian Angemon was not having much luck either. Gryphonmon was chasing him all throughout the sky firing those sonic voice projectiles. Guardian Angemon had to dodge and weave the voice waves from the Mythical beast.  
  
Their Human trainers were all on their respectable digimon.  
  
Tai was on top of War Greymon's back, trying to figure out how his digimon could penetrate Cannondramon's defenses. The both of them saw Scott and Guardian Angemon, trying to get Yukino and Gryphonmon of their tale.  
  
"Give it up! There's no way you can strike us!" Meilin cackled.  
  
Tai suddenly had an idea.  
  
"Scott! This way!" He yelled out.  
  
Tai and War Greymon started flying off, with Cannondramon shooting at them, while Scott and Guardian Angemon, came at them with Gryphonmon on their tail. The 2 Digidestined and their Digimon neared closer to each other, and looked like they would crash, and both Dark Digidestined and Digimon were right on their tails. Suddenly, Tai, War Greymon, Scott, and Guardian Angemon veered broke away at the same time. Yukino and Gryphonmon got shot, and they rammed right into Meilin and Cannondramon. Both were knocked up in a heap. The 2 boys and 2 Mega Digimon, thought they fly to the castle now, before their opponents got up. They flew off to the castle's direction. However, as they were heading for the castle, they suddenly heard sounds behind them. Flapping, stomping and voices were behind them.  
  
"Stop!! Get back here this instant!!"  
  
"You're not allowed there!!"  
  
Tai and Scott looked behind and saw Yukino and Meilin, on their tails.  
  
"SONIC VOICE!!"  
  
"DRAMON BLASTER!!"  
  
The Girls' digimon fired their attacks which the boys' digimon barely managed to dodge.  
  
"TERRA FORCE!!"  
  
"GOLDEN RIPPER!!"  
  
War Greymon and Guardian Angemon turned around and fired back to keep the enemy at bay. They kept flying towards the castle at the same time. They were nearing closer to the castle gates.  
  
Suddenly, an army of BK Metal Greymon attacked.  
  
"GIGA BLASTER!!"  
  
They fired their missiles, at the boys but they managed to dodge and they hit the dark girls instead. Then they just body slammed the BK Metal Greymon, sending them flying everywhere. They were almost at the gates when, the moment they touched the doors, they disappeared into another dimension.  
  
When Tai, War Greymon, Guardian Angemon, and Scott woke up, they found themselves in a weird, high tech place. Scott looked out a window.  
  
"Hey Tai, I think we're in a special place in the castle."  
  
They looked at a weird door. It looked like it required 6 special keys. The keyholes were shaped like the 6 Black Digimon generals. There was also a tablet that had writing on it. Tai went over and read it.  
  
THOSE WHO SEEK TO ENTER THIS CASTLE MUST PROVE THEMSELVES. THEY MUST GO INTO THE 6 TOWERS AND FIGHT THE GENERAL WHO RESIDES IN EACH ONE. DEFEAT THEM AND TAKE THEIR KEYS. ONE IS A DRAGON MAN WHO CONTROLS NEGATIVE ENERGY. ANOTHER IS A GREAT DRAGON WHO CAN BECOME A WARRIOR. ANOTHER IS A MECHANICAL DRGAON WHO HAS ATOMIC POWER WITHIN. ANOTHER IS A BLACK MOLLUSK KING WHO CONTROLS SHELLS AND FECES. ANOTHER IS A LIVING FORTRESS WHO TERRIFIES WITH HIS ARTLERY OF DARKNESS. THE FINAL IS A WICKED ANGEL WHO SENDS THOSE TO HELL INSTEAD OF HEAVEN. HE WHO SLAYS THESE WARRIORS WILL BE WORTHY OF ENTERING.  
  
"They must be talking about the Black Generals." Tai said aloud.  
  
"Hmm," War Greymon wondered aloud. "Guess we've got our work cut out for us. Those Black Digimon Generals are some tough customers."  
  
"We'll have to keep on our toes." Scott acknowledged.  
  
"We better get going." Guardian Angemon said.  
  
The 4 looked around and noticed a portal.  
  
"Must lead to the first tower." Guardian Angemon muttered.  
  
The 4 stepped into the gateway. It closed up on them.  
  
Meanwhile, within the castle walls, Bakura and Snow Agumon were looking at the chained mass that was Milleniumon. Before him, Sora and Mimi prepared as sacrifices for him. Bakura watched with a sad face.  
  
'I feel that this isn't right. Those poor girls, they don't deserve this.'  
  
While he watched his crest glowed. Suddenly in FM, was Goldendramon.  
  
"Ah, there you are Bakura. Now, watch carefully. These girls are about to join us, once we offer their purity to Milleniumon!"  
  
Goldendramon stuck her mace in the Ground and chanted.  
  
"VEO KARNA TOLEW WOGAN OPO BONI QUOVO ZULE.. SABUN!!!"  
  
The girls started to glow as whit energy erupted from their bodies and was sent straight into Milleniumon.  
  
Bakura watched as the Giant Creature began to glow.  
  
Milleniumon slowly opened his eyes and suddenly stretched, letting out a roar that filled the whole castle. He looked around. and then his eye fell on Goldendramon.  
  
"Oh Great and Powerful Milleniumon. You have finally been awoken. after all this time."  
  
Millenimon smiled evily, and spoke.  
  
"You have done well, my faithful servant." He spoke with a very refined voice. "I see you had prepared sacrifices for me. I still have a use for them."  
  
Milleniumon waved his claws over the girls.  
  
Yukino and Meilin had just come in and saw Milleniumon working his magic.  
  
"Millenimon, has been revived." Yukino was shocked. Then she and Meilin looked at Sora and Mimi, then they smiled, as they knew what their revived master was doing.  
  
Melleniumon took his claw back, and the girls were glowing black, their clothing changed to black leather outfits and they had dark makeup on. They still looked beautiful, but evil as well.  
  
"Say hello to our new, teammates."  
  
Goldendramon and the Girls smiled. Bakura smiled as well. But on the inside he was scowling.  
  
Yukino and Meilin walked up to Sora and Mimi, who were waking up.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Ah, so you 2 have awoken."  
  
"We need you to delete some troublemakers."  
  
Melin produced a photo of Tai and Scott. Sora looked at it, took a knife and slashed the photo in 2.  
  
Goldendramon was laughing. "What will those 2 boys think when they find out that their girlfriends have betrayed them? HAHAHAHAHA!!"  
  
Mimi and Sora got up with vacant evil looks and called for their digimon. Biyomon, and Palmon emerged. However, their eyes were glowing red and they looked feral and rabid.  
  
The girls and their digimon exited through the door. Yukino and Meilin went after them with their digimon. Bakura and Snow Agumon followed close behind.  
  
Back in the real world, the other Digidestined were furious. They tried to contact Tai and Scott, but then they found out that the Dark Digidestined, had prohibited this with them locking up the gateway.  
  
"ARGH!! Why'd Tai and Scott have to play the heroes!! We're just sitting here and we can't do a thing to help them!!" Matt was the most upset.  
  
"I bet the enemy has lead them into a trap. No help from the digital world can tell us what's going on because the enemy has locked all communications to the digital world." Izzy said. "They were only after the 4 of us. Now they have the 4 of us, that they were looking for, and who knows what they could be doing..."  
  
In the Darkness, though nobody could tell, Bakura silently wept. His crest of Truth was glowing brightly. There may have been some goodness in him after all, and it was finally beginning to surface. Bakura was crying for the girls, because they were prisoners of the darkness. He cried for the boys, because their soul mates were now working for evil. He no longer cared for world domination. He only cared about the well being of others. He was regretting his actions now.  
  
(Cliff Hanger Time!! Bakura is beginning to have doubts. And what will the boys do when their soul mates have turned against them. And will they be able to kill the Black Digimon Generals and take their keys? Also, Milleniumon has awoken. What powers does this digimon possess? Is he dangerous? Find out Next Chapter!!) 


	15. Showdown with BK War Greymon and BK Impe...

(Wow! This story has gone far. It's not over yet! I don't own digimon, you know that already.)  
  
Tai, Scott, War Greymon, and Guardian Angemon arrived in the 1st tower. They looked about. They saw a portrait up above. It was of BK War Greymon.  
  
"Guess we have to fight him first." Tai said.  
  
"Let's get it over with." War Greymon added.  
  
The group started to go down the hallway, but quickly hi behind a corner. A BK Metal Greymon was passing by, and another from the opposite direction.  
  
"BK Metal Greymon are patrolling all over." Guardian Angemon said.  
  
"No surprise. BK War Greymon controls them." Scott put in.  
  
They knew that the whole place would be Crawling with the dark forms of Greymon. The troops would mostly be Ultimate though. If there were BK Metal Greymon, there would bound to be Skull Greymon as well. They knew that sneaking around would prove futile. They would have to take the guards head on. They waited until the Guards had turned their backs for one moment. They saw that 2 BK Metal Greymon had just passed, each going an opposite way. War Greymon and Guardian Angemon leaped out, one behind each guard, and attacked.  
  
"TERRA FORCE!!"  
  
"GOLDEN RIPPER!!"  
  
Both attacks deleted the unsuspecting guards. The group climbed over metallic remains and headed towards the doors. It all seemed easy. Too easy. They stood in front of the metallic doors, which began to creak open. As the 4 stepped in, they noticed the surrounding looked distorted. and warped.  
  
WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THE LAYOUT? A voice said.  
  
"BK War Greymon?!" Scott yelled out.  
  
YES. OUR MASTER MILLENIUMON HAS AWOKEN. THE DISTORTION AND WARPED SPACE YOU SEE IS A SAMPLE OF HIS POWER. I F YOU CAN GET PAST IT AND MY TRAPS. YOU WILL FACE ME.  
  
The 4 were shocked. Milleniumon? Resurrected? Things had just gotten a hell of a lot harder. The heroes looked beneath their feet, and noticed that the floor had turned into a bridge. They walked across it, not fearing anything, but soon, they felt the bridge began to move like a snake. At first it was slowly and gradually, but it began to speed up. Tai and the others had to stop so that they wouldn't fall off. They tried to walk across and each one had almost fallen off. The Digimon couldn't take off and therefore couldn't fly to safety. The ceiling was too low for flight anyway.  
  
Tai and War Greymon were both holding on for dear life, as the bridge was swaying quickly, and it was a long way down. The tried crawling on the bridge, but the bridge kept squiggling. The more they panicked, the more the bridge shook. Then they realized that was it. They closed their eye, and cleared their minds. The bridge began to slow down.  
  
Scott and Guardian Angemon saw what the others were doing to slow the bridge down. They did the same. As the bridge came to a stop, the 4 trekked carefully, but calmly across. It seemed that fear is what made the bridge sway. They managed to get to the end.  
  
"Look like each tower will have booby traps laid out." Tai said.  
  
"Everything else seems to be distorted due to Milleniumon's power." Scott added. "Let's keep moving."  
  
As they climbed up the stairs, they noticed that things did look like they were in another dimension and distorted. Random energy patterns seem to be engulfing the whole castle. The boys and Digimon looked down the spiral staircase that they were climbing up, and it seemed to be spinning. They tried not to look down or else they'd fall. The whole tower seemed to be distorted. the staircase it self felt like it was moving in a spiral. Scott almost lost his footing on one step. On another he completely lost it, and started to fall, if Tai hadn't caught him quickly.  
  
"We gotta be careful. This whole tower is one death trap. We gotta get through this. There are other towers that'll be like this."  
  
Scott groaned. "Please don't remind me."  
  
Tai pulled Scott back up and when they and their digimon finally reached the top. They saw a door in the distance of a room filled with drawings.  
  
"Black War Greymon must be right there." Scott breathed.  
  
Just as they stepped into the room, the walls began to breathe. The drawings came to life and became. Skull Greymon!  
  
War Greymon and Guardian Angemon prepared to fight. They saw the skeletal digimon charge towards them.  
  
"DARK SHOT!!"  
  
Organic missiles shot out from very direction. The 2 Megas had to duck and weave with lightning fast reflexes.  
  
"MEGA CLAW!!"  
  
War Greymon managed to find a spot to produce his tornado attack. He buzzsawed through 2 Skull Greymon, and landed on the other side of the room  
  
Guardian Angemon went next hacking and slashing at a nearby Skull Greymon, which tried to bite and claw at him. He thrust a blade into the skeleton's core, which deleted it.  
  
"TERRA FORCE!!"  
  
"GOLDEN RIPPER!!"  
  
The 2 digimon fired their attacks.  
  
"DARK SHOT!!"  
  
A barrage of organic missiles was coming at them. The Terra Force and Golden Ripper managed to destroy most of the Missiles and deleted the rest of the Skull Greymon. More were beginning to come out, so the group bolted for the door, while the way was clear. Before the other Skull Greymon could reach them, they opened the door.  
  
"GOLDEN RIPPER!!"  
  
Gyuardian Angemon gave one last shot at the boneheads before they closed the door. When they looked around, it looked like a fighting arena in a strange dimension. In the middle of the ring was BK War Greymon.  
  
"So you finally showed up, I'm impressed. However, you cannot get the key unless you beat me in a fight. I'm afraid that only one digimon shall take me on. So who will go?"  
  
Tai nodded to War Greymon who stepped up.  
  
"I'll go."  
  
"Ah, my twin has decided to go first eh? This should be fun."  
  
War Greymon and BK War Greymon stared each other down. They went into fighting stances. BK War Greymon suddenly lunged. War Greymon dodged and attacked.  
  
"TERRA FORCE!!"  
  
BK War Greymon blocked it and drilled War Greymon.  
  
"BLACK TORNADO!!"  
  
War Greymon felt the Black swirling mass hit him dead on and carry him into the air. He felt the Black General drilling against his chest, and then leave, so that he plummeted to the ground. War Greymon struggled to get up, but his black counter part stepped on him. BK War Greymon kicked War Greymon a few times in the back. The Dark General grabbed his good twin and threw him up in the air. He stood below waiting to attack. But War Greymon had other plans. He pointed his claws downward and sudden swan dived onto his Black twin. Black War Greymon was certainly NOT expecting this and was hit right in the front, as War Greymon crushed him.  
  
"MEGA CLAW!!"  
  
Now it was War Greymon's turn to "drill" his opponent. He whirled around in on orange tornado and drilld against BK Wargreymon's chest and pinned him to the wall. He then stopped and let his opponent fall.  
  
BK War Greymon weakly got up.  
  
"You've gotten stronger, from last time. You have improved. But I'll still beat you!!"  
  
"TERRA DESTROYER!!"  
  
He sent his ball of negative energy at his opponent. War Greymon blocked it, but was sent flying into the wall. He hit it with a loud crunch but managed to recover fast enough to get down. He also noticed that the arena seemed to be hurtling through a tunnel of light, and images of past events in the digital world were shown.  
  
"You like the flashbacks? Such is the power of our master. Once he reaches full power, he'll be unstoppable."  
  
War Greymon said nothing.  
  
"TERRA FORCE!!"  
  
He said nothing, unless you count his attack. He put much more strength into this one than the last one. BK War Greymon tried to block it but it ate away at his arms and sent him flying back into the wall with a crash. He fell to the ground, twitching. He began to get up, however, he wasn't weak.  
  
"You have improved. You're the 1st worthy opponent I've had in a while. But I'm afraid I must end this."  
  
"TERRA FORCE!! FULL POWER"  
  
He put all of his energy into this one attack and fired. War Greymon was nailed down by the attack, and Tai felt pain surge through his body. He fell to his knees.  
  
"Whatever. pain War Greymon experiences, I. feel. it too."  
  
War Greymon tried to rise but his twin pinned him down. He jabbed him multiple times and kicked to one side.  
  
Tai looked on ahead.  
  
"No. It can't end like this. We've come this far up the tower, and we can't lose now. I won't allow it!!"  
  
The Crest of courage started to glow brightly and wildy. War Greymon was glowing too. He rose to his feet and opened his eyes. His cars and damage were gone, and he was restored to full power.  
  
"The crest is giving me some extra strength to fight with. I can feel it coursing through me."  
  
BK War Greymon was horrified.  
  
"This cannot be. It isn't possible."  
  
War Greymon faced him.  
  
"When you have friends, anything is possible!!"  
  
War Greymon gathered all the power in his hands. He gathered all the power he could muster into one ball. the crest of courage shone and filled him with confidence and energy. Then he let it all out.  
  
"TERRA FORCE!! FULL POWER!! MAXIMUM STRENGTH!!"  
  
War Greymon let the energy fly. BK War Greymon watched as the energy surge came towards him. He got into a defensive stance, but it was no use. The energy engulfed him and began to eradicate him.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"  
  
With an exploding flash, BK War Greymon was no more. All that was left of him was his Key.  
  
Tai walked over and picked up the key.  
  
"Guys. we managed to beat one of the dark generals. We actually did it."  
  
"We can't celebrate yet. We still have the other 5."  
  
"I know, but if we could beat one, then we might have a chance against the others."  
  
"We just have to believe in the crests and we'll prevail."  
  
Milleniumon watched from his room.  
  
"So, someone actually managed to get past BK War Greymon? Interesting. I'll have to do something."  
  
"DIMENSION DESTROYER!!!"  
  
Millemiumon fired a blast from his cannons, which were aimed at BK War Greymon's tower. Tai and the others felt the tower begin to shake and warp. They knew they had to get out fast. They saw another portal open up and they ran into it as quickly as possible. The portal closed and the tower exploded, as did the dimension it was in.  
  
"So they beat the first tower. Let's see how they do against the next one."  
  
The 4 were transported to another dimension and another tower. As they stepped out, they looked around and saw blank walls.  
  
"Guess the General at the end is a surprise." Guardian Angemon muttered.  
  
They walked down the hallway, seeing no guards. War Greymon stepped on a strange tile. Suddenly, Spikes appeared in the wall and started to shoot out. The 4 started to run, with the spikes shooting after them. The spikes were firing out at lightning speed. Scott and Tai rode on top of their Digimon, while they flew. The floor was caving in as well. They managed to make it to the door and bust in. When they got there, they noticed that this room seemed to be darker than the previous one. It looked like there were statues of Paildramon near the doorway.  
  
"I'm guessing that BK Imperialdramon is the one were after now." War Greymon said.  
  
"Has to be." Tai added.  
  
As they got close to the doorway, the Paildramon statues suddenly shot at them. They all jumped back. If they even got close they would be shot at. If anything moved or heat was sensed at a close range, those statues would open fire. The statues were made of Chrome Digizoid, which made them hard to destroy. The 2 boys and 2 digimon thought they should at least try to destroy them.  
  
"TERRA FORCE!!"  
  
"GOLDEN RIPPER!!"  
  
Both Mega Digimon fired their attack at a statue. Big mistake. The statues suddenly came to life and divided into 6.  
  
"DESPERADO BLASTER!!"  
  
Shots were being fired everywhere. Tai and Scott ducked behind boxes to avoid being seen. The "Statues" were really fast. But Guardian Angemon was faster. He slashed one from behind and made it drop like a fly. War Greymon then raised a claw and broke the fallen digimon statue. Guardian Angemon the knocked down another, while War Greymon smashed it as it fell. It continued until all six statues were defeated. The doors swung open.  
  
"That was too easy. These traps certainly aren't well made. It's like they don't think much of us." Tai said as they walked in.  
  
"Oh those traps were only because you were all together. When you split up and go to different towers, you won't have to deal with mindless traps." A voice spoke.  
  
The 4 looked to the center of a once again, warped space, and saw BK Imperialdramon waiting for them.  
  
"I'll take this one." Guardian Angemon said flatly. He stepped in and readied his blades. BK Imperialdramon sneered.  
  
"MODE CHANGE!!"  
  
He went into Fighter Mode, and readied his cannon.  
  
"You go first angel."  
  
Guardian Angemon Launched him self at the Black dragon. BK Imperialdramon countered. They banged against each other time and time again.  
  
"GOLDEN RIPPER!!"  
  
Guardian Angemon launched his blade beams at his enemy. The latter however was still not affected by it.  
  
"POSITRON CANNON!!"  
  
Guardian Angemon jumped to avoid the cannon. It was coming out full force. He swooped down to slash at BK Imperialdramon's face.  
  
"POSITRON CANNON!!"  
  
The Black dragon fighter had aimed his cannon right for Guardian Angemon's face. The angel was sent flying back wards, into the wall. He fell to the ground. He tried to get up, but felt the positron cannon against his back.  
  
Scott didn't want his digimon to give up now. They had to pull through and win the fight. His crest of determination went off.  
  
Guardian Angemon knocked the cannon away and slashed at BK Imperialdramon's chest. He slashed with fury and determination, with Scott's crest giving him more power.  
  
BK Imperialdramon was shocked to feel actual pain on his chest, until he kicked his opponent away.  
  
"How did you get so powerful? Just the other day I could beat you with no problem."  
  
"MEGA CRUSHER!! GIGA CRUSHER!!"  
  
He used both attacks at the same time, catching Guardian Angemon off guard and beating him up pretty badly. Guardian Angemon was still standing though.  
  
"GOLDEN RIPPER!!"  
  
The attack hit the Black general with such force it left 2 gashes on his chest and sent him crashing into the ceiling. Guardian Angemon then flew up and threw his opponent back to the ground on his back.  
  
BK Imperialdramon groaned at the pain but still would not give up. He saw Guardian Angemon still flying around. He took his cannon and aimed it.  
  
"C'mon you little gnat. got you."  
  
"POSITRON CANNON!! MAXIMUM BLAST!!"  
  
Guardian Angemon looked to see a huge wave of energy coming at him at a fast pace. There was no time to dodge so he went into a defensive position.  
  
Scott closed his eyes.  
  
"That blast'll delete Guardian Angemon for sure. NO! I can never give up!! I'll prevail!! He'll Prevail!!"  
  
Scott's crest filled the room with light, as the Positron cannon hit. The smoke started to clear, revealing Guardian Angemon, only surrounded by an energy shield due to the crest.  
  
BK Imperialdramon was in shock.  
  
"Do the crests really have that much power?!! My whole shot was absorbed!!"  
  
Guardian Angemon tensed up. He disappeared from sight. Her suddenly reappeared in front of his enemy and slashed the positron Cannon in 2.  
  
BK Imperialdramon began to back away cautiously. and then run out the door.  
  
Guardian Angemon would have nothing of it.  
  
"Consider this a payback, for the disgrace at Odiba Park!!"  
  
He raised his blades into the air, with the crest of determination flowing through them now.  
  
"GOLDEN RIPPER!!"  
  
He fired his attack at BK Imperialdramon's retreating form.  
  
BK Imperialdramon had not time to block as the energy shot sliced right through him.  
  
"AAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!!! THIS CANNOT BEEEEEE!!!"  
  
The Black dragon man was cleaved in to 4 pieces, before exploding. The smoke cleared, revealing his key.  
  
Scott went up to claim it.  
  
"That's another Key. Just 4 more."  
  
BOOM!!  
  
They felt the force of Mileniumon's Dimension destroyer, which meant they had to get out of the tower, fast.  
  
2 separate portals opened up. Tai and Scott realized they each had to take a different portal, with only their digimon.  
  
"Well Scott, guess we have to fight the other battles without each other. Take care and let's come back alive okay?"  
  
"Not to worry. I don't plan to die easily."  
  
They shook hands before taking their respectable digimon with them. Tai and War Greymon exited through the right portal, while Scott and Guardian Angemon exited through the left portal.  
  
Meanwhile Milleniumon looked with amusement.  
  
"They've taken out 2 of the Black Generals already. Impressive, but can they keep it up?"  
  
Goldendramon looked.  
  
"Hmm, they're stronger than when they were last time. Maybe we should be on our guard from now on. Let's see how the other generals manage. If they fail I have Meilin, Yukino, and Bakura, and myself, and oh yes. Their better halves. I wonder what they will think of them now?"  
  
Goldendramon and Milleniumon both laughed maniacally.  
  
What they didn't notice, was that through the door, was Bakura and Snow Agumon, both with looks of disgust.  
  
"Those fiends."  
  
(Whew, hope this action chapter wasn't crappy. I'm starting to run out of ideas. But, there will be more battles against the Black generals, the dark digidestined, corrupted Sora and Mimi, Goldendramon, and Milleniumon. Just trying to do a good job, so that people will read these fics. R+R please.) 


	16. Invasion and Black Ultimates Crushed

(This fic ain't over yet. I don't own digimon, or any anime for that matter.)  
  
Tai and War Greymon found them selves barreling down the tunnel of light.  
  
"Wonder who we'll be fighting next." War Greymon wondered.  
  
"Who knows, let's just focus on how to beat them." Tai replied.  
  
As they materialized into the next tower, they found themselves immediately near a door. They walked towards it and it opened immediately. However, the arena seemed empty. Tai and War Greymon walked to the center.  
  
"Is there no one here?" War Greymon asked. "I thought ARRRGGHH!!"  
  
War Greymon was suddenly shot with an atomic blaster. He didn't receive much damage and was able to stand. He looked around as Tai stepped back.  
  
"ATOMIC BLASTER!!"  
  
The attack started to come from all directions and War Greymon was ducking, bobbing, weaving and doing a sort of "avoidance dance" to avoid all the beams coming at him. He started to run as another beam came blasting his way. He flew up only to have beams attack him from below.  
  
"Tai!! Where are all these shots coming from?!"  
  
"Don't look at me. it seems that whoever is attacking is hiding in the shadows. It's like there's a whole army of the enemy."  
  
"ATOMIC BLASTER!!"  
  
War Greymon barely dodged the last one. He thought for a moment and then figured something out.  
  
"Only one digimon I know off would use an atomic blaster attack."  
  
He then turned to source of the last shot.  
  
"Come out from your hiding place! BK WAR GROWLMON!!"  
  
The Black ultimate stepped out. He was only an ultimate but he seemed strong enough to hold his own against a mega.  
  
"So you found out it was me huh? Well, I heard you and your friend beat the crap out of BK War Greymon and BK Imperialdramon. You probably think you're going to beat me, just because you're a Mega, and I'm merely an Ultimate? Well, I'm going to show you that even a Mega, can be toppled by an Ultimate. I, and BK King Numemon are stronger than your average Ultimate. We don't have to go to Mega beat you."  
  
Menawhile in another tower, Scott and Guardian Angemon had materialized near a door. They walked towards it and it opened. In the middle they saw BK King Numemon.  
  
"Well, old boy, you've made it this far. I believe your friend is probably fighting against BK War Growlmon by now. Don't think you can win because I'm an Ultimate and your digimon is a mega. Even a Mega isn't invincible. GET READY!!"  
  
"GIGA SHELL ATTACK!!"  
  
The black mollusk started firing double rounds of shell missiles at Guardian Angemon, who flew out of the way. He prepared to bring his swords crashing down on the BK general, but he immediately went into his shell, which protected him and sent Guardian Angemon flying into the ceiling. The angel swordsman was able to recover and tried hacking and slashing at the shell. But it was no use. The shell was harder than a rock. Suddenly the Black mollusk burst out of his shell and pinned Guardian Angemon to the ground. He was extremely heavy and Guardian Angemon could feel his opponents weight crushing him.  
  
Back at BK War Growlmon's tower, War Greymon was having a difficult fight on his hands. BK War Growlmon was no pushover. He was quite fast and was able to shoot his beam quite quickly and didn't need to rest after firing. War Greymon was becoming agitated.  
  
"I gotta hit this guy sometime. I'll wear out just trying to avoid him."  
  
War Greymon then saw an opening. He waited for BK War Growlmon to fire.  
  
"ATOMIC BLASTER!!"  
  
War Greymon darted away as soon as he heard those words. He reappeared behind his opponent and hammer fisted him to the ground. BK War Growlmon lay on the ground feeling the full effects of the attack. War Greymon then flew down and lifted him up, and kicked him numerous times be fore throwing him up into the air.  
  
"MEGA CLAW!!"  
  
War Greymon drill clawed his enemy into the ceiling. He then stopped and let his enemy fall.  
  
At BK King Numemon's tower, Guardian Angemon managed to push the mollusk off of him and slash at his face. BK King Numemon growled as his face was slashed.  
  
"MEGA POOP TOSS!!"  
  
He fired a hole round of poop at Guardian Angemon.  
  
"AGH!! Disgusting!!"  
  
Guardian Angemon tried to scrape the poison slop off himself.  
  
"GOLDEN RIPPER!!"  
  
He fired his gold beams at the overgrown snail, but it ducked back into its shell just in time.  
  
"Damn, I can't keep attacking, if he's gonna keep going into his shell."  
  
Meanwhile, up on the roof of the castle, Milleniumon had a plan. He had aimed his cannon to the ground.  
  
"TIME UNLIMITED!!"  
  
He fired the blast. Suddenly, Digimon who were defeated in the past by the digidestined appeared. Milleniumon had the power to revive digimon who were defeated before.  
  
"Now my bretheren!! Who did this to you?!"  
  
"THE DIGIDESTINED!!"  
  
"Well, we shall have revenge!! We will march to the real world and take what should be ours!!"  
  
"YES!!"  
  
"TIME UNLIMTED!!"  
  
Mileniumon shot at the sky, which revealed a portal to the real world. Digimon flew up to the portal.  
  
"This is perfect. The Human World will fall."  
  
Milleniumon turned and headed back inside his fortress, as the evil digimon flew into the portal.  
  
Meanwhile, Tai and War Greymon were still having difficulties with their opponent. BK War Growlmon was circling them at quite a flight speed. He kept attacking from different directions, firing his atomic ray. War Greymon was blocking, trying not to succumb to the beam.  
  
BK War Growlmon thought he would overcome the digidestined and digimon.  
  
"You ready to give up? I'm too fast for you!"  
  
War Greymon just stood up.  
  
"NEVER!!"  
  
He suddenly charged, and hit BK War Growlmon. The Black General was thrown for a loop. War Greymon saw his chance. He raised his hands and gathered energy. He then watched as the Black Ultimate fall. He then fired.  
  
"TERRA FORCE!!"  
  
"ATOMIC RAY!!"  
  
Both attacks hit and strained against each other. BK War Growlmon gathered more power and tried to overcome his foe.  
  
War Greymon was not about to give up. Losing to an Ultimate would be rather embarrassing, especially an evil one. War Greymon gathered up power from the crest of Courage and his blast got stronger, and stronger. It suddenly pushed back the Atomic beam and incinerated BK War Growlmon.  
  
"GRAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!"  
  
When the fire and data burnt away, BK War Growlmon's key was left. Tai ran over and picked it up.  
  
"Another Black General down. Wonder is if Scott is having as much luck."  
  
Meanwhile, in another Tower.  
  
Guardian Angemon was dodging the poop and shell shots from BK King Numemon. The black digimon suddenly came at him with a body slam attack knocking him over. He counter attacked, but only succeeded in hitting the shell once again. However, one stray slash beam went inside the shell and the shell went up in the air. Guardian Angemon knew what he could do now.  
  
"If I aim inside the hole. He'll be trapped."  
  
"GOLDEN RIPPER!!"  
  
The Blade shots went inside the shell hole.  
  
"OW!! OW!! OW!! OW!!"  
  
BK King Numemon was getting thrashed around in his shell by all the multiple attacks. Guardian Angemkon yielded, and BK King Numemon came out, looking dazed and razed.  
  
"How. did. you get this. much power.?"  
  
"As long as the crest of Determination powers me, I'm unstoppable!!"  
  
Guardian Angemon raised his blades to the Sky. He charged them with energy. He let loose.  
  
"GOLDEN RIPPER!!"  
  
The blade beams came out a full force and speed.  
  
"AAAAAAAAACCCCCKKKK!!!"  
  
BK King Numemon choked as the energy slashes ripped through him. He was sliced up and deleted. His shell shattered. On the ground lay his key. Scott went and picked it up.  
  
"That guy was pathetic. Either Guardian Angemon got Stronger, or he just got weaker."  
  
Suddenly, both towers started to rumble and crumble. Both boys and Both Mega Digimon headed for the exit portals. The towers crumbled and the dimensions were destroyed.  
  
Back in the real world, Matt and the others were concerned with their friends' safety.  
  
"I hope Tai and Scott it out of there alive." Matt said aloud. "And I hope they can save Sora and Mimi."  
  
"I'm sure it'll be alright. Tai's never let us down before. I don't think Scott would either." Izzy said.  
  
Suddenly, Izzy's computer beeped. He ran to it and found an energy signature.  
  
"Guys!! There's a portal opening up from the digital world! And I don't think it's the others."  
  
They rushed out of Izzy's house to find a nasty surprise. They saw what looked like digimon they had fought before, during their first adventures, and they were attacking the city.  
  
"How are they all alive again?!" Ken shouted.  
  
"Who cares?! We gotta stop them now!!" TK shouted.  
  
Everyone's digimon digivolved to the Mega Level, and each digidestined with their digimon set out into the city. Little did they now things were heating up back in the digital world.  
  
Tai and War Greymon ended up in another tower. They were, suddenly, approached by 2 BK Rapidmon.  
  
"RAPID FIRE!!"  
  
War Greymon shielded Tai from the Shots. They both charged, at the snipers and War Greymon slashed through them like a hot knife through butter. They burst through the door. Once again the dimension field was deserted. But not for long, when the 2 looked up and saw BK Mega Gargomon flying down towards them. Their first battle was difficult, their second battle was a bit easy, but their next fight might prove to be hard as hell.  
  
"Welcome to my arena!!" BK Mega Gargomon bellowed. "So I see you and your pals got past the other 4. But you won't find my easy!! I'm one of the toughest of the BK Generals!! Your friends will no doubt be fighting against the other Tough guy, BK Seraphimon. We happen to be much stronger than the other Black Generals. Prepare your selves."  
  
"BURSTING SHOT!!"  
  
BK Mega Gargomon suddenly opened fire and War Greymon quickly flew out of the way. Bullets were flying everywhere and shooting up the walls pretty badly.  
  
"TERRA FORCE!!"  
  
War Greymon fired his attack but when it hit, BK Mega Gargomon didn't even have a scratch.  
  
"Gyahaha!! I told you I'm one of the toughest!!"  
  
"BURSTING SHOT!!"  
  
War greymon felt the full force of the attack and was feeling pain allover. He fell to his knees.  
  
"URGH! What a killer shot that guy has. Guess that last fight was to soften me up so that I'd be unprepared."  
  
"BIG MISSILE!!"  
  
War Greymon barely managed to dodge the missile coming his way. It blew a hole in the floor. The whole arena was beginning to look like a War Zone. War Greymon knew he had better think of something fast before it was too late.  
  
At another tower, Scott and Guardian Angemon had arrived in front of a door. They stepped up and opened it. There, meditating was BK Seraphimon.  
  
"So, you have come to face the strongest. I commend your efforts. But your crusade ends here."  
  
The Evil angel stood up. He spread his 10 wings out and chuckled evilly.  
  
Guardian Angemon stood ready.  
  
"I won't loose to you, fallen angel!"  
  
"GOLDEN RIPPER!!"  
  
BK Seraphimon merely folded his wings in front of him, and shielded himself.  
  
"SEVEN HELLS!!"  
  
He counter attacked with his seven, fireball attack. Guardian Angemon tried to block, but the attack sent him across the room. He struggled to get back on his feet, only to find the huge Digimon hovering over him.  
  
"How does it feel to feel the full force of my power?! Not very pleasant eh?"  
  
He suddenly went into a drop kick. Guardian Angemon rolled out of the way, just before the giant angel crushed the surface with his drop kick.  
  
"This guy must be one of the toughest of the generals." Guardian Angemon said. "I'm gonna have to think carefully about how to beat him. He isn't playing around."  
  
Both fights were being observed from in the castle. Bakura and Snow Agumon looked at fights going on. Bakura could not help but feel remorse.  
  
"They are trying to liberate both worlds from an untimely fate, and save the ones they love. I might have been wrong to betray them, like this. "  
  
The crest of Truth suddenly glowed. Bakura knew this was true. His thoughts that he was on the right side were all a lie. Suddenly he heard someone coming. He quickly put his crest away and turned to whoever had approached him. He saw Yukino and Meilin, with Sora and Mimi under their control. Bakura grimaced at this. Meilin approached him.  
  
"Bakura we need you to take these girls and their digimon with you to the castle gates. We have a feeling the last Black generals might screw up. If so we need to use the girls against their boy friends. Those that they love will crush the fools. We want you to help them and make sure there are no failures."  
  
Yukino suddenly stepped in.  
  
"If there are failures, you will be held accountable Bakura. You better not betray or screw up."  
  
Bakura snorted at Yukino and told the girls to follow him. When they disappeared out of sight, Yukino spoke.  
  
"I'm afraid that he might be aware that he is on the wrong side. We went to a great length to lead him astray from the other digidestined, but that damn crest of truth had reminded him of his true nature. We should follow him and make sure he doesn't pull any stunts."  
  
Meilin nodded and they head after them.  
  
(Cliffhanger. Tai, War Greymon, Scott, and Guardian Angemon will have a tought time dealing with the final black generals. What will Bakura's final decision be? Stay tuned for next chapter!) 


	17. Black Generals Last Stand, Love Gone Bad

(The action is just heating up!! I don't own Digimon, or any Anime. On with the fic.)  
  
War Greymon was flying around trying to avoid the gunfire. BK Mega Gargomon was shooting at him with as much firepower as possible. War Greymon's attack had no effect. BK Mega Gargomon's armor was tough.  
  
"MEGA CLAW!!"  
  
He turned and Drill Clawed BK Mega Gargomon, but to no avail. BK Mega Gargomon just smacked him away and stepped on him.  
  
"You can't penetrate my armor. I'm a living fortress. I'm one of the toughest generals there is."  
  
War Greymon groaned as the giant crushed him.  
  
Tai watched helplessly as his friend strained against the Black General.  
  
'It can't end like this. We've come this far. We can't lose now. I know we can win, but how?'  
  
"War Greymon!! I believe in you!! Don't give up now!! You gotta pull through!!"  
  
The Crest of courage suddenly began to shine. A ray emited from it, and it shot out to War Greymon.  
  
War Greymon found himself being able to lift BK Mega Gargomon's foot slightly.  
  
"MEGA CLAW!!"  
  
He sun around and lifted the black general of the ground and into the ceiling. He drilled against him for a minute then let him fall. War Greymon flew back to the ground and watched as BK Mega Gargomon began to stand up.  
  
"So! How does it feel, to be beaten up by someone smaller than you?"  
  
"Ugh. You're strong alright, but not Strong enough!!"  
  
BK Mega Gargomon lunged at War Greymon and Body Slammed him to the ground.  
  
"TERRA FORCE!!"  
  
War Greymon counter attacked and Sent BK Mega Gargomon backwards. They charged and were throwing lightning fast punches at each other. War Greymon suddenly drew back, with his claw full of energy and slashed. BK Mega Gargomon stumbled back surprised to se a huge claw mark in his armor. That's when he got mad.  
  
"BIG MISSILE!!"  
  
He fired his giant missile, which hit War Greymon dead on. War Greymon was weakened from the missile, but he struggled to recover. He got up and watched as another Missile came at him. However, he grabbed the missile and threw it to the side, blowing up the sideline in the process.  
  
'This guy's the toughest yet, I wonder how the others are handling with their opponent.' War Greymon thought.  
  
In the other tower, Guardian Angemon was struggling to keep a foot off of him. BK Seraphimon was trying to crush him again. Guardian Angemon was straining against the pressure of the angelic tank.  
  
"GOLDEN RIPPER!!"  
  
He suddenly shot his attack, causing BK Seraphimon to lose his footing, long enough for him to fly up out of the way. He flew behind the Black general and charged trying to push him over. He succeded and BK Seraphimon toppled over face first. However he son got back up and faced Guardian Angemon.  
  
"SEVEN HELLS!!"  
  
The fireballs were coming out in force and speed. Guardian Angemon was flying everywhere trying to dodge. He cursed as one almost singed his back.  
  
"I can't keep this up. This guy's not an angel. He's a tank. There's got to be way to slow him down."  
  
He suddenly saw BK Seraphimon flying up towards him. He darted out of the way as the armoured goliath charged at him.  
  
"SEVEN HELLS!!"  
  
The attack came suddenly and Guardian Angemon found himself lying on the ground, in pain. He saw BK Seraphimon hovering above, waiting to attack. He suddenly began to descend, faster and faster. Guardian Angemon was too weak to move.  
  
War Greymon wasn't having any luck either. A missile sent him clear across the room and he landed on his back. He barely managed to roll away from BK Mega Gargomon's Bursting Shot.  
  
"Can't. take. much. more."  
  
He struggled not to fall unconscious as he saw his opponent coming towards him.  
  
Elsewhere in the castle.  
  
Bakura and Snow Agumon were watching the fights and were tense.  
  
'Come on War Greymon, Guardian Angemon, you must win.'  
  
Bakura secretly chanted and the Crest of Truth began to glow.  
  
Tai held his crest to his heart.  
  
"Crest of Courage, give War Greymon the strength to prevail over the evil that stands before him."  
  
Scott held his crest and did the same.  
  
Give Guardian Angemon the strength to win this fight, Crest of Courage."  
  
Scott and Tai's crest began to glow and radiate towards their digimon, filing them with energy. but what really kicked things in was some hidden energy from the crest of Truth, which doubled the power.  
  
War Greymon's eyes suddenly shot open and he darted away from an incoming missile.  
  
Guardian Angemon suddenly flew from out of BK Seraphimon's shadow.  
  
Both Black Generals were shocked at the display of power.  
  
"BIG MISSILE!!"  
  
BK Mega Gargomon shot his missile in War Greymon's direction. However, War greymon grabbed the missile in his claws, and threw it back at the shooter.  
  
BK Mega Gargomon felt the impact of his on missile and he fell to the floor. He struggled to get back up.  
  
"How is this possible? How did he get that much power?"  
  
He glared at his opponent and suddenly charged. War Greymon had other plans though. He waited as his foe came closer, closer, closer.NOW!  
  
"MEGA CLAW!!"  
  
War Greymon suddenly began spinning around and thrust. He drilled through BK Mega Gargomon, cutting through his armor and weaponry, and burst out.  
  
"AAARRRRGGHH!! HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?! I CAN'T POSSIBLY BE DEFEATED.GAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!"  
  
BK Mega Gargomon exploded, into data and was scattered everywhere. His key lie beneath the bits of metal left over from him. Tai ran over to claim the key.  
  
Elesewhere.  
  
"SEVEN HELLS!!"  
  
BK Seraphimon's shots headed towards guardian Angemon at a fast pace, but he merely darted away from them. He came closer and closer as he avoided the shots. He was right in front of BK Seraphimon.  
  
"What?! What is going on here?! You can't be this fast!!"  
  
The Armored angel exclaimed. He swung his fist to smash Guardian Angemon. But what he hit was a fistful of air. He frantically looked left and right for his foe. Suddenly he heard movement behind him, and he realized he had made a fatal error.  
  
"GOLDEN RIPPER!!"  
  
Guardian Angemon slashed the Black General with his attacks, and darted in backwards.  
  
"HA! You missed. I'm not affected!!" BK Seraphimon gloated.  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure."  
  
Guardian Angemon said smugly.  
  
BK Serahimon suddenly felt pain and looked down in horror to see his body be sliced into 2 halves that separated gradually, before exploding and deleting.  
  
"NO!! THE BLACK DIGIMON GENERALS!! DEFEATED BY. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!!!!"  
  
The final Black Digimon general was no more. His key fell to the ground. Scott ran into the arena and caught the key in his hand.  
  
Both boys and their digimon knew they had accomplished a great feat. But both duos knew it was far from over. They still had the ultimate battle on their hands and a rescue to perform. Each Duo quickly stepped into the portal as the tower was deleted.  
  
Goldendramon was furious, as she watched through her portal scope.  
  
"Master Mileniumon!! Those Boys defeated the Black Digimon Generals!!! I can't believe they got into the castle!! They'll pay for decimating them!!"  
  
"Calm yourself Goldendramon. The Black Digimon Generals were obviously less then worthy. They weren't as strong they said they were. The Dark Digidestined will take care of them, including our "new members." Do you doubt me?"  
  
"Well sir, I have my suspicions about Bakura. He holds the Crest of Truth, and I think he helped the Digi Destined in some way."  
  
"Of course. I've known all along he wasn't on our side. I've merely been toying with him. I'll have the girls dispatch him immediately. Meanwhile send Kazuhamon to eliminate our guests."  
  
2 portals opened near the inner castle gates. Scott and Guardian Angemon stepped out of one gate, while Tai and War Greymon stepped out of another. Each boy held out the keys they had. They had all six keys now. They actually defeated the Black Digimon Generals.  
  
"Tai, do you know what we just did?"  
  
"We just defeated all Six Black Digimon Generals. We have all six keys. We actually did it!"  
  
The boys and Digimon high-fived each other, and hugged each other. But they all knew that the Future battles would be much harder. Plus, they still had the girls to rescue. They faced the doors and inserted the keys into their respectable holes. A voice began to echo out.  
  
CONGRATUALTIONS! YOU HAVE PASSED THE TEST AND NOW HAVE ACCESS TO THE CASTLE!  
  
Tai, War Greymon, Scott, and Guardian Angemon all took a deep breath. They stepped through the doorway as it opened up. They knew there was no turning back. They traveled through the hallway, wondering where the enemy was. Suddenly they saw a group approaching them. The group consisted of Doumon.  
  
"DEMON GATE ESCAPE!!"  
  
Evil Spells came at the gang from all directions. They all ran for cover, except for the digimon. War Greymon slashed through the shaman digimon, while Guardian Angemon clashed with more, his swords against their war brushes.  
  
"TERRA FORCE!!"  
  
War Greymon fired his attack, deleting 3 Doumon. He then heard one come up behind him but he turned and stabbed her.  
  
Guardina Angemon slashed the tops of the war brushes off and impaled one of the Doumon and threw her at the others.  
  
"REVERSE TENGU'S RICE!!"  
  
War Greymon and Guardian Angemon were suddenly knocked down by a group of evil fox spirits. They weren't badly injured and quickly jumped back to their feet. They saw the group's leader come at them. It was Kazuhamon. The evil shaman laughed.  
  
"So you're the ones who killed the Black Digimon Generals hmmm? Well, sorry, but before you can go any further, you must fight me! Kazuhamon! I will defeat you!"  
  
War Greymon and Guardian Angemon just glared, and glowed with crest energy.  
  
"We came this far and we can't be defeated now! TERRA FORCE!!"  
  
"Some magic using upstart isn't going to send us away!! GOLDEN RIPPER!!"  
  
The 2 attacks knocked down a few incoming Doumon. But, it seemed that each time they killed a Doumon, another would replace it. They thought that Kazuhamon was creating them. War Greymon nodded to Guardian Angemon.  
  
"MEGA CLAW!!"  
  
War Greymon suddenly span around like a drill and launched himself. He drilled through the Doumon and they dissolved into data. Guardian Angemon, meanwhile fought and grappled with Kazuhamon. Kazuhamon swung her staff at him while he tried to slash at her face.  
  
"GOLDEN RIPPER!!"  
  
"WOMB MANDALA!!"  
  
Both attacks cancelled each other out.  
  
War Greymon flew up and grabbed Kazuhamon. Guardian Angemon then tried to power up an attack but Kazuhamon teleported to the side before he had a chance. War Greymon and Guardian Angemon face their opponent.  
  
"I will not let you go any further. I shall no summon a whole army of my Doumon to take you out. You WAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!"  
  
Kazuhamon was suddenly deleted.  
  
War Greymon and Guardian Angemon were about to attack but froze when they saw their opponent become deleted.  
  
Tai and Scott looked around and behind Kazuhamon's place was a familiar looking sword. A Mega Digimon stepped out. It looked like a blue dragon knight, and had a V mark on its chest. There was a turquoise haired boy beside him.  
  
"BAKURA!!"  
  
"ALFORCE VEEDRAMON!!"  
  
The boys and their digimon were shocked to se their new friends standing before them. Then they realized that Bakura was crying.  
  
"My new friends, I am the holder of Truth, but I have not been entirely truthful to you. For you see, the reason. that your . Girlfriends were kidnapped. was. because.sniff.sob.I arranged it!!"  
  
Bakura broke down and sobbed like a child. Alforce Veedramon looked sympathetically at his human partner, looked back at the others, fearing their reaction, and shutting his eyes. Both expected them to be yelling and saying that they were traitors, or worse, kill them.  
  
Tai and Scott at first wanted to kill Bakura, because he betrayed them, while War Greymon and Guardian Angemon would've flattened Alforce Veedramon. However they were ready to forgive, when they saw how sad, regretful and sorry Bakura was. They expected him to be snickering and laughing insanely, but instead he was crying because he had done a terrible thing. Scott went over to Bakura and hugged him.  
  
"Bakura, you could've done other things right now, but you decided to help us just now. I know that all along you were regretting your actions. We can forgive you."  
  
"Really? If you must know, during the battles against the final Black Generals, I offered some of my crest's power to your digimon."  
  
Tai was surprised.  
  
"So you helped us out back there. We owe you one."  
  
"Not yet. Since it was my fault the girls got captured, I will help you rescue them. Alforce Veedramon will too."  
  
The 3 Digidestined and 3 Digimon nodded and head through the door Kazuhamon had originally blocked. They found themselves in a Dark Room. They heard 2 voices shout out.  
  
"So!! I knew you would betray us Bakura!! You shall be punished severely!"  
  
"You're working with your Digidestined friends after all this time!"  
  
The lights flew open, revealing Yukino and Meilin looking angrily at the digidestined. Bakura just glared back.  
  
"You know what?! I never liked working here anyway! I know now where I belong, and this crest proves it!"  
  
The Crest of Truth was shining. The Crests of Courage and Determination shone with it. Yukino just snarled.  
  
"You cannot fight Goldendramon or Milleniumon just yet! And if you're thinking what I think you are, you're wrong. We aren't your opponents."  
  
"Oh, but we know who are. We've brought them with us. Girls, kill them!!"  
  
Meilin snapped her fingers revealing 2 digimon.  
  
"Meet Black Rosemon and Skull Phoenixmon... You'll be surprised who their masters are. hahahaha."  
  
The boys looked up to see 2 girls, both looked familiar.  
  
"SORA!!"  
  
"MIMI!!"  
  
Indeed, it was Sora and Mimi. However, they looked much different. They had a dark glaze in their eyes, and looked like zombies. Instead of their usual attire, they wore something different. Mimi wore a black leather jacket that hugged her figure, and she wore a tight black skirt that barley covered her butt, exposing her panties. Sora was wearing tight black leather pants, and had a tight black mid-riff bearing T-shirt.  
  
"They've been hypnotized by the dark energy, that's why they're like that!"  
  
Bakura shouted.  
  
Tai and Scott were now shaking with rage. Their beloveds had been turned against them, and all because of their enemy's hatred and personal gain. They had to find someway to turn the girls' minds back to the light. Maybe their new friend's crest might hold the answer. Whatever the answer was, the answer was, they had to find it fast; they had a tough fight on their hands.  
  
Yukino just snickered.  
  
"You obviously think you'll be able to attack and defeat the ones you love? Just try it. The ones who were held close to your heart are now about to pierce it!!"  
  
(Cliffhanger Time. Doumon is a dark version of Taomon, and Kazuhamon is a dark version of Sakuyamon. Just thought I'd clear that up for anyone who never heard of Doumon or Kazuhamon. ^_^ How will Tai and Myself get the girls back? Will the plan involve Bakura? That's for me to know, and you to find out next chapter.) 


	18. Do you remember love? The end of the Da...

(Woah!! This seems to be a successful story! You know, I own myself and the dark digidestined, and Goldendramon. I DO NOT own anything else though, not digimon or any anime. Remember!)  
  
"ICE WOLF CLAW!!"  
  
Metal Garurumon's ice blast blew away Kokatorimon and Tyranomon. Suddenly he heard these words.  
  
"DARK NETWORK!!"  
  
Metal Garurumon jumped to the side and faced Etemon.  
  
"Well, well, you thought I was defeated huh? Thanks to Milleniumon I'm back in business!!"  
  
Etemon suddenly began to change.  
  
"Etemon, digivolve to. Metal Etemon."  
  
Matt and the others found that Digimon from the past had returned. It must have been because of the boss digimon.  
  
On another side Yolei, Kari, and Valkyriemon (A/N: The Mega digivolved form of Silphymon) were battling against Myotismon.  
  
"AURVANDIL'S ARROW!!"  
  
"CRIMSON LIGHTNING!!"  
  
Both attacks cancelled each other out. Myotismon then began to circle Valkyriemon.  
  
Kari and Yolei looked on warily.  
  
"Myotismon's back too. This is getting bad." Kari said.  
  
"Something's happening." Yolei pointed out.  
  
Myotismon was digivolving.  
  
"Myotismon, digivolve to. Venom Myotismon!!"  
  
Things were about to get much more difficult.  
  
Meanwhile, in the digital world, things were not going well either.  
  
War Greymon grappled against Skull Phoenixmon. He strained underneath the giant bird's power, and rolled away to avoid the dark fire.  
  
"Phoenixmon!! Sora!! Snap out of it!! You're being controlled!!"  
  
Tai and War Greymon's pleas fell on deaf ears though. Sora ordered Skull Phoenixmon to release her wrath.  
  
"DARK CRIMSON FIRE!!"  
  
War Greymon was able to block it but received severe burns.  
  
"Phoenixmon's attack seems stronger, but it's devoid of a soul and feeling."  
  
He looked over and saw Guardian Angemon having problems with BK Rosemon.  
  
Guardian Angemon was dodging the thorn ship from BK Rosemon, while Scott was trying to convince Mimi to stop. Guardian Angemon was clashing his swords against BK Rosemon's Rose Rapier.  
  
'This isn't like Rosemon at all. Someone's must have manipulated the girls, and I bet I know who it is."  
  
Scott, meanwhile was trying to restrain Mimi and get her to call of her digimon.  
  
"Mimi!! Your mind's being controlled like a puppet!! Please snap out of it!!"  
  
While The Digimon fought each other, the boys confronted the girls. Tai faced Sora who looked at him wit a soulless look, which burned Tai up. Scott couldn't bear to think of what they did to Mimi either.  
  
"Sora, honey, don't you remember?! I'm Tai, your boyfriend and best friend since childhood. Don't you remember?!"  
  
"Mimi!! It's Scott!! You have to remember!!"  
  
Yukino just laughed.  
  
"Give it up! You've lost your most prized possession, each of you!"  
  
Meilin sneered.  
  
"Nothing you say or do will undo the spell we've cast on them. They're lost to you."  
  
Tai and Scott refused to believe them. They face their girls and were determined to get them back. Scott lashed out and Grabbed Mimi's hand.  
  
"Mimi, listen! I need you to."  
  
SMACK  
  
Mimi smacked him so hard he hit the ground. Tai looked in shock as Scott fell. He then felt Sora grab him by the neck and began to strangle him. Meanwhile, their opponents' Digimon threw War Greymon and Guardian Angemon to the ground. War Greymon was being pinned to the ground by Skull Phoenixmon's talons. Guardian Angemon was being lashed by BK Rosemon's whip.  
  
Bakura watched helplessly as the guys were losing. Alforce Veedramon couldn't take it anymore. He flew into the battle and attacked.  
  
"ALFORCE SABER!!"  
  
The attack knocked the dark digimon off of the good Digimon. Alforce Veedramon helped Guardian Angemon and War Greymon to their feet.  
  
"We have to fight. I'm afraid there's no other way."  
  
The other 2 digimon knew he was right. They fought back.  
  
"TERRA FORCE!!"  
  
"GOLDEN RIPPER!!"  
  
Both attacks sent the Dark Digimon back into the wall.  
  
Tai managed to pry Sora off of him and Scott knocked Mimi to the ground. The boys looked to see that the girls' crests were indeed corrupted by darkness. They wondered how they could break the spell. They then noticed the dark Digimon recovering and about to attack.  
  
"DARK PHEONIX FLAME!!"  
  
"BLACK ROSE WHIP!!"  
  
Thorns and flames were sent hurdling at the 3 Male Mega Digimon. They were being stung and burnt at the same time. Fire was beginning to spread all around the room.  
  
Bakura looked at his crest. It was the Crest of Truth and could reveal the light behind the Darkness. He wanted to make amends for the past atrocities. He dodged a flame that was coming his way and dropped to his knees. He clutched his crest to his breast and spoke in his mind.  
  
'Crest of Truth, please hear me. You must illuminate the darkness that is plaguing my comrades."  
  
War Greymon and Skull Phoenixmon were both trading shots of fire and were setting the room ablaze. Skull Phoenixmon dove at War Greymon who was knocked to the side but managed to fire back.  
  
"TERRA FORCE!!"  
  
The counter attack shot Skull Phoenixmon and sent her crashing to the ground  
  
Guardian Angemon was dodging whiplashes thrown at him by BK Rosemon. He caught the whip and pushed back thrusting his bade at the Floral Digimon.  
  
Tai was trying to restrain Sora from doing anything that might endanger everyone. He didn't want "His" Sora committing these acts. Scott was holding Mimi back as well. He wanted this meaningless fight to stop.  
  
"ENOUGH!!"  
  
Bakura had had enough, his crest began to glow and fill Alforce Veedramon with power. He saw Cannondramon and Gryphonmon coming to stop him.  
  
"SHINING V-FORCE!!"  
  
The attack knocked the 2 digimon back, causing them to fall.  
  
Bakura's Crest suddenly let out a blinding flash freezing Yukino and Meilin, and their digimon, so they wouldn't interfere. Bakura stepped up to Sora and Mimi. Is crest flashed and immobilized them while Alforce Veedramon kept the digimon at bay.  
  
Tai and Scott both rushed over to Bakura. They realized that he was using the crest of truth to break the spell. The held out their crests of Determination and Courage as well. The 3 crests began to glow. and suddenly, there was a flash of multi-colored light.  
  
When the 3 boys opened their eyes, they found themselves in a dark area.  
  
"Could this be the mind of Sora, Mimi, or Both?"  
  
Tai asked.  
  
"Both. Their minds are like this because of Milleniumon." Bakura stated. "We must illuminate this darkness for to break the spell."  
  
They looked around and noticed an 2 images of Yukino and Meilin binding what appeared to be a ball of light.  
  
"Their innocence, memories and dreams are locked away, forever." The images said. "We will not let you free them. Begone!"  
  
Tai and Scott stood their ground.  
  
"They are important to us, top the team, to the fate of the world." Tai said.  
  
"They are our most precious treasure, and we will set them free." Scott added.  
  
Yukino and Meilin approached them.  
  
"You will do no such thing! They are our eternal prisoners!! Their only fate is to be cast into darkness! You will not interfere with the process!!"  
  
The boys looked up and saw Sora and Mimi hanging in chains. Suddenly, Yukino appeared and began to strangle Tai. Tai tried to get her off, but her grip only tightened. Scott was about to help when Meilin appeared before him and stabbed him with a knife. Blood spilled into the abyss, and Meilin plunged the blade deeper. Bakura found himself in chains as well. He struggled to get free but could not.  
  
"The girls are our mind slaves now! We control what they do! You can't do anything about it!!"  
  
"YES WE CAN!!" Bakura shouted.  
  
The Crest of Truth shone brightly and he broke free from the chains.  
  
The Crest of Courage shone, and Tai grabbed Yukino's hands and threw her off of him.  
  
The Crest of Determination shone, and Scott wrenched the knife out of his body and thrust it into Meilin.  
  
Both images vanished.  
  
"We gotta work fast before they return!" Tai said.  
  
The 3 rushed to the ball of light. They saw the memories of the past they were pleasant memories. They were the memories of Sora and Mimi. The trick was to release them from the dark binding.  
  
"What about our crests?" Scott suggested. "The prophecy intertwined our crests with theirs."  
  
They agreed. It was worth a try. Scott and Tai held out their crests. The light from them began to shine and dissolve the dark binding.  
  
"It's working!" Tai said.  
  
"Just hold on!" Scott added.  
  
The binding began to disappear.  
  
Suddenly, more binding appeared and dark smoke clouded the crests.  
  
"Stop! We will not let you free them!! I'll cloud your crest power and make it useless!" Yukino's voice echoed.  
  
Tai and Scott began to feel weak, but they let their strength power the crests top break through.  
  
"Still persisting?! I'll strengthen the darkness!!"  
  
Yukino's power grew stronger. Tai and Scott couldn't hold on much longer.  
  
Bakura shook with rage. He held out his crest, which began to shine.  
  
"Yukino. You won't stop until you take away everyone's happiness, will you?! Fine, you leave me no choice."  
  
The Crest suddenly exploded with brilliant life, dissolving the dark smoke. Tai and Scott's crests shone brighter and brighter. The Dark binding then disappeared completely.  
  
"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?! YOU"VE JUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
Yukino's voice dissipated. The memories stared scattering about into their hosts. The Crests of Love and Sincerity began to shine once more. Sora and Mimi opened their eyes gradually, and their chains disappeared.  
  
Tai ran and caught Sora before she hit the ground, while Mimi was caught by Scott. Sora looked up and saw Tai.  
  
"Tai.? You.came. you came for me."  
  
"Of course Sora. You know I'd go anywhere you were. No one can take you away from me. I'll always be there, when you need me the most."  
  
"Oh.Tai."  
  
Sora Hugged Tai tightly and cried into his chest.  
  
Scott looked down at Mimi.  
  
"Meems. are you okay? I came for you as soon as I could. I'll always be there if you're in trouble."  
  
"Scott. I. don't know what. came over me."  
  
Scott hugged Mimi.  
  
Bakura's crest illuminated and when everyone opened their eyes. they were back into the castle Hallway. The Digimon looked at their human partners and wondered what had happened. War Greymon, Guardian Angemon, and Alforce Veedramon then noticed that Phoenixmon and Rosemon were also backing to their old selves.  
  
"I feel like I just woke up from a nightmare." Phoenixmon said.  
  
"Same for me." put in Rosemon.  
  
"The Nightmare is only beginning." War Greymon said warily. "Our true Enemy is still to come."  
  
"But now we're all together." Guardian Angemon countered. "We now have a greater chance."  
  
"Bakura and I will help too." Alforce Veedramon stood up.  
  
The 4 prophesized Digidestined and Digimon were together at last, with some added help.  
  
"Well," Sora began, "Let's go!"  
  
The group began to head for the doorway, but Yukino and Meilin stopped them.  
  
"You brats aren't going anywhere!" Yukino shouted as Gryphonmon and Cannondramon walked towards the good digimon.  
  
"Says you!" Bakura held up his crest, which shot towards the Dark Digidestined. They suddenly dissolved into black data, as did their Digimon. "Just as I thought. They weren't even real. They were just programs. Milleniumon must have made them from his data."  
  
"So all this time, they weren't real digidestined." Scott said.  
  
"Indeed."  
  
Suddenly, from the doorway, Goldendramon emerged, in dragon form.  
  
"Well. you've made it this far. but I'm afraid your efforts will have to come to an end. Master Milleniumon is busy now. If you want to meet him, you'll have to defeat me first! And it's an impossible task, seeing as how badly I beat you the last time."  
  
5 Digidestined and 5 Mega Digimon stood in front of her.  
  
"All you're tricks and schemes won't work this time Goldendramon." Tai uttered. "You have toyed with us long enough. It's time for you to go to the grave!!"  
  
"Oh, sounds like a challenge."  
  
"GOLDEN CANNON!!"  
  
Everyone ducked from the huge wave of energy. It made a huge hole in the wall. Goldendramon suddenly lifted herself into the air with her wings. She flew to the top of the room and started to flash.  
  
"Uh oh. She's gonna do something nasty." Scott muttered.  
  
"RICOCHET!!"  
  
Goldendramon suddenly started to bounce of the walls all around the room at a fast pace, smacking the digidestined and their digimon around like ping- pong balls. She suddenly stopped in the center.  
  
"GOLDEN FLAME!!"  
  
She opened her mouth and let out a blast of golden fire at the group. Suddenly, the 4 Crests of the prophecy lit up. their energy created a shield that protected everyone from the flame. Bakura looked in awe.  
  
"So this is a sample of what the prophecy told off. these four are the chosen ones."  
  
Tai and Sora were holding up their crests while holding each other's hands.  
  
"The crests of Courage and Love must join as one to protect."  
  
Scott and Mimi were holding hands as they held up their crests.  
  
"The crests of Determination and Sincerity must join to fight."  
  
Goldendramon was taken aback.  
  
"So, you're crests protect you, just like the prophecy states. I won't let this prophecy come true! I will help Milleniumon on his road to victory!!"  
  
War Greymon, Phoenixmon, Guardian Angemon, and Rosemon stood in front of her.  
  
"We'll protect our friends from scum like you! TERRA FORCE!!"  
  
"You'll never cover the Digital World in Darkness! CRIMSON FLAME!!"  
  
"You won't torment people anymore! GOLDEN RIPPER"  
  
"We'll beat you, then save the world from Milleniumon! THORN WHIP!!"  
  
All 4 attacks flew. Goldendramon just sneered and curled up in a defensive position. However, when the attacks hit, the pain and damage was tremendous on her back.  
  
"AGH!! What power!! But don't think you've won already. The real fight has only begun. MODE CHANGE!!"  
  
Goldendramon changed to Fighter Mode. She whipped out her mace and spread out her metallic wings.  
  
"I've sworn to guard Milleniumon from do-gooders like you! You cannot defeat me!!"  
  
Everyone prepared to stare down the enemy. She obviously was not going to be a pushover.  
  
(Cliffhanger!! What kind of nasty surprises does Goldendramon have exactly? Read the next chapter to find out!) 


	19. Join together! Goldendramon's last stand

(Yeah, I know. What took me so long? I've been swamped and two other fics I tried to write were uninspired and I couldn't continue. They distracted me from this one. Gomen Nasai, dear readers! Anyway, I've now got the right amount to work on and continue this fanfic! I don't own digimon or anything related to it. No suing. Here's the next chapter.)  
  
The prophesized digidestined stood against Goldendramon, who was flying above them.  
  
"TERRA FORCE!!"  
  
War Greymon flew up and attacked Goldendramon. She dodged it and flew at War Greymon, tackling him to the ground. Phoenixmon then flew into Goldendramon, knocking her of War Greymon. The 2 flying digimon grappled with each other. However, Phoenixmon didn't count on how strong Goldendramon was and was thrown to the ground with a hard thud.  
  
"I'll try!"  
  
Guardian Angemon came at Goldendramon hacking and slashing. His blades beat against the back of Goldendramon. She suddenly turned around and blew a fire blast. The Angel was able to fly out of the way but received first degree burns on his wings.  
  
"I'm unbeatable, digidestined!! If you cannot defeat me, you don't stand a chance against Milleniumon!!  
  
Goldendramon swooped down with shear force. The good guys were thrown for a loop when she hit the ground, causing an Earthquake. Tai and War Greymon sprang to their feet.  
  
"War Greymon! We have to somehow get her on the ground to fight her. Can you try and pin her?"  
  
"I'll give it a shot."  
  
"We'll Help!"  
  
Guardian Angemon and Alforce Veedramon stood up too. They flew around and taunted Goldendramon who started to chase them wildly. War Greymon meanwhile was flying over Goldendramon.  
  
Goldendramon was chasing her 2 targets firing her golden cannon. She was unaware that War Greymon was above her, or that Phoenixmon was also flying above.  
  
War Greymon noticed that Phoenixmon was here to help.  
  
"Wait for it. one. two. NOW!!"  
  
Both Digimon nose-dived into Goldendramon's back, who roared in surprise as she was sernt crashing down with so much force and energy. Goldendramon lay on the ground groaning."  
  
"TERRA FORCE!!"  
  
"CRIMSON FLAME!!"  
  
"ROSE RAPIER!!"  
  
"GOLDEN RIPPER!!"  
  
"ALFORCE SABER!!"  
  
All Five attacks hit Goldendramon in the back causing the dragon to scream in pain and flash.  
  
"MODE CHANGE!!"  
  
Everyone shielded his/her eyes from the flash.  
  
"What's going on?!" Sora yelled.  
  
"Oh no." Said Tai.  
  
When the light cleared, Goldendramon stood in Fighter Mode. She was in golden armor and wielded a mace. She looked dangerous.  
  
"I think we're in trouble." Scott muttered.  
  
Meanwhile, in the real world, Matt and the other Digidestined were having their own problems.  
  
Metal Garurumon was barely able to keep Metal Etemon down, straining from the pain of the Metal Punches.  
  
"Give it up, Metal Mutt!! I've got you right were I want you!"  
  
"Shut Up!! METAL WOLF CLAW!!"  
  
Metal Etemon did not expect a whole barrage of missiles and was blown into the air, landing face first in the ground.  
  
Matt looked on as the other digidestined were barely managing to keep the other evil digimon at bay. He looked to the sky.  
  
'Oh man. I hope Tai and the others are doing better than we are."  
  
Back at Milleniumon's fortress.  
  
"MIGHTY MACE!!"  
  
A huge ball and chain came at the digidestined, who ran from the huge weapon, which swung around the room in frenzy. It smashed up everything in its path and the chain seemed to grow longer, with each swing.  
  
Alforce Veedramon came at Goldendramon as she swung her weapon around the room. He dodged the swings as best he could, but when he got in at close range, Goldendramon's free claw suddenly opened up and released an invisible force, that sent Alforce Veedramon flying into the wall.  
  
Bakura ran to his digimon.  
  
"Alforce Veedramon!! Are you alright?!"  
  
The other digimon knew that they had a difficult fight on their hands, with a digimon who seemed untouchable.  
  
War Greymon flew up to one side of the enemy, while Guardian Angemon was set at the opposite side.  
  
"TERRA FORCE!!"  
  
"GOLDEN RIPPER!!"  
  
Both attacks came at Goldendramon from both sides. But her mace was spinning so fast, it created a make shift force field of air. War Gremon and Guardian Angemon almost got smacked down, had they not flown down quick enough.  
  
"We can't even attack her long range! How are we supposed to beat an enemy that's untouchable?!" War Greymon demanded.  
  
"You Can't! As long as my mace spins, you cannot touch me! Try and knock it out of my hands! If you can!" Goldendramon cackled. She was certainly living up to her title as chief general of Milleniumon's army. She once more advanced on the digimon. They were smackaced around left and right, by the mace's power. It kept swinging faster and faster until it was just a huge destructive circle surrounding her. The Digimon couldn't get in for a close range attack, and long-range attacks just seemed to bounce off of her.  
  
From his inner sanctum, Milleniumon watched through his satellite screen.  
  
"I know Goldendramon is just doing her duty, but this is too tiresome!! Why doesn't she just destroy the digidestined already, instead of playing around with them?!" . Then again. Things might pick up very soon."  
  
The mace came down once more. It made a huge hole in the floor. Scott looked down the hole and saw that it led into the basement.  
  
"We should escape into that hole and maybe we can trick Goldendramon."  
  
The digidestined and Digimon jumped into the hole. Goldendramon noticed this.  
  
"What?! You giving up already?! Come back here!!"  
  
Goldendramon jumped into the hole, her mace still spinning around.  
  
The Five Digidestined and 5 Digimon ran or flew through the basement, with goldendramon straight on their tails.  
  
"We can't attack her as long as she swings that Goddamn mace!!" Scott yelled. "What're we gonna do?!"  
  
"Good Question." Sora pondered, "It acts like a force field around her."  
  
"I know there's a way, we can get it out of her hand. We got to beat her. If we don't how can we go up against Milleniumon?" Tai chided his friends.  
  
They suddenly stopped and looked where they were. They noticed that they had reached a cluster of cold air pipes. This gave Tai an idea.  
  
"If she were to attack these, she'd freeze and her attack would be hindered."  
  
Goldendramon suddenly stomped in front of them.  
  
Tai looked for any flaw in Goldendramon's attack pattern. She seemed to be swinging the mace in a perfect circle that seemed imperturbable. But as the battle wore on, her pattern seemed to get tired and sloppy. Tai had an idea. He told the digimon to circle around and confuse Goldendramon.  
  
All Five Mega digimon flew around Goldendramon, being sure to dodge her mace as they flew around her like flies. She started swing her mace everywhere. Her attack was less circular and less graceful, until, her hand was left totally exposed. Suddenly she noticed Alforce Veedramon near the pipes. She swung down as hard as she could. Alforce Veedramon darted away and the mace hit the pipes.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!"  
  
A blast of Cold air jetted out and hit Goldendramon she froze up and her mace fell limp. War Greymon came thundering in at that moment.  
  
"TERRA FORCE!!"  
  
Goldendramon was sent flying backwards and her mace went up in the air. Guardian Angemon flew up towards the weapon and slashed it up.  
  
SLASH!  
  
SWISH!  
  
SLICE!  
  
Pieces of the mace fell all around.  
  
"MY WEAPON!!!"  
  
Goldendramon was furious. Her main weapon had been destroyed. She looked to see War Greymon and Alforce Veedramon body slam her. She was pinned against the wall and felt claws dig into her armor, which began to crack.  
  
"MEGA CLAW!!"  
  
"ALFORCE SABER!!"  
  
Both attacks were at close range, and War Greymon and Alforce Veedramon were launched back as damage was done to Goldendramon.  
  
Goldendramon got up, feeling pain. She looked down to see her armor cracked and broken.  
  
"You are much stronger than before.." She spoke to the heroes. "But I'm not finished yet!!"  
  
She suddenly whipped out her cannon.  
  
"GOLDEN CANNON!!"  
  
The Digimon were thrown back to the ground, except for Guardian Angemon. He flew at Goldendramon.  
  
"GOLDEN CANNON!!"  
  
Guardian Angemon dodged the beam and clashed against the cannon trying to ruin its range. Beams were going off everywhere, destroying the ceiling bringing pieces of rubble down on everyone. The Digimon shielded their human partners from the debris.  
  
Guadian Angemon was heavily grappled with Goldendramon FM. The latter tried to pin the angel to the ground by pressing him to the ground, but he just pushed back, the crest of Determination giving him extra power.  
  
"GOLDEN RIPPER!!"  
  
With one giant cleave, the cannon fell to the ground in 2 pieces. Goldendramon stepped back shaking with rage.  
  
"How dare you disarm Milleniumon's finest warrior?! MIDAS FIST!!"  
  
Goldendramon's fist turned gold and swung at Guardian Angemon, sending him barreling into the wall.  
  
Scott ran over to his digimon, who was just recovering.  
  
"Guardian Angemon! Are you.?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm alright. just a bit stunned though."  
  
"THAT'S NOT ALL YOU"RE GONNA BE!!"  
  
Goldendramon was clearly pissed off now. She was glowing with a brilliant Gold light. The digidestined realized she was about to use her ultimate attack. The Digidestined and Digimon braced themselves for impact. They knew what happened last time.  
  
"GOLDEN BLAST!!" The digidestined watched as the huge gold blast enveloped around them.  
  
Goldendramon watched with glee as her attack enveloped the digidestined.  
  
"There is no way that they can survive that. hahaha. HUH?!"  
  
The light from 5 crests lit up through the blast of energy and extinguished it. 5 Children stood with the lights eminating from their crests, while 5 digimon, in their mega levels stood, radiating the same energy.  
  
"What is this?! That blast should have killed you?!"  
  
The signs of the crests suddenly appeared and gathered into one energy form. It suddenly shot out and blasted Goldendramon.  
  
"AAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!!"  
  
Goldendramon was bombarded with the crest lights, whose energy immobilized her. Everyone soon found them selves at Milleniumon's door. Goldendramon tried to break free from the spell but was trapped.  
  
Tai just laughed. "You thought you're evil could infect the digital world and that you could prevent us from winning. You're as overzealous as your soldiers. Come on Digimon! Finish her off!!"  
  
"TERRA FORCE!!"  
  
"CRIMSON FLAME!!"  
  
"GOLDEN RIPPER!!"  
  
"THORN WHIP!!"  
  
"SHINING V-FORCE!!"  
  
All five attacks gathered up and barreled toward Goldendramon. When they hit, the pain was tremendous. Golden armor shattered and flesh was torn up.  
  
"AAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Goldendramon's data burst out everywhere from her body until it burst out scattering into the sky... Goldendramon, Milleniumon's lead General was dead.  
  
The doors suddenly flung open. The Group knew that this was it. The final battle was on its way. This was the true battle. Now it was time to end this chaos.  
  
"Milleniumon's beyond this doorway," Tai breathed. "Once we defeat him we can end this chaos. Let's stand together and come out alive."  
  
"Yeah, let's end this and we'll go for pizza once this is finished." Scott said. "We'll send Milleniumon flying!"  
  
The children and Digimon entered the room. Everything looked all distorted and out of another dimension.  
  
Bakura looked all around.  
  
"Something's odd here. It appears to be an empty dimension. There's no substance or content here whatsoever except the floor."  
  
"Exactly!!"  
  
The whole group was startled by a voice from above. They looked up to see what looked like a fusion of Machinedramon and Kimeramon. The giant Digimon levitated itself down to the ground.  
  
"Greetings Digidestined. I'm surprised you have made it this far. Goldendramon is not as good as she says."  
  
"Are you Milleniumon?!" Tai demanded.  
  
"Ah yes. I am the one you seek. I am a fused digimon that can control or destroy Time and Space. I can even resurrect already defeated Digimon. As we speak, your friends are dealing with some old adversaries. But never mind them. You're current fight is with me."  
  
"But," Scott began. "Why have you caused this much chaos?! What do you hope to gain?"  
  
Milleniumon just snickered.  
  
"It is something to do with your crests. That's all you need to know for now. If you want to know more. You'll have to defeat me!"  
  
War Greymon, Phoenixmon, Guardian Angemon, Rosemon, and Alforce Veedramon stood in fighting stances. They could sense the power of the new enemy, and it wasn't pleasing. The Digidestined could feel it to, within their crests. This was to be the final battle. The victor would determine not only the fate of the real world and digital world, but all time and space, past, present, and future.  
  
(Cliffhanger!! Man, sorry it took so long to update. Being a writer isn't easy. The final finale is approaching soon. You won't want to miss it!) 


	20. Battle For Time and Space! Final Assaul...

(Well, this is what you've been waiting for. the final battle is coming up! The fate of both worlds and time and space will be decided, here. I don't own digimon, and never will, sadly. Anyways, Let's get it on!)  
  
Matt and the other digidestined had managed to subdue the digimon outbreak, but couldn't hold it up much longer. All the minor digimon had been deleted while the major digimon were severely weakened. The Digidestined's digimon themselves were also weakened.  
  
Metal Garurumon was trying to stand up, while Metal Etemon had long since been deleted. Matt attended to Metal Garurumon.  
  
"You okay buddy?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine, I'm worried about Tai, War Greymon and the others though. They're fighting the strongest forces. I hope they're all right."  
  
"I hope so too."  
  
Meanwhile, back at the castle.  
  
"TIME UNLIMITED!!"  
  
Milleniumon fired a blast from his cannons, which seemed to disrupt time in the digital world. The whole room seemed to turn and distort and seemed to go to another time. It looked like the future.  
  
"Welcome to the future. But you're not in it, unless you beat me!"  
  
"TIME UNLIMITED!!"  
  
Suddenly Venom Myotismon, and Malo Myotismon appeared from a portal.  
  
"NO WAY!!!" The Digidestined shouted.  
  
War Greymon growled. He was faced with Venom Myotismon once more, but this time Metal Garurumon couldn't help him.  
  
"Myotismon brothers!! Let's attack the Digidestined!!"  
  
"Ok. War Greymon, Alforce Veedramon, and Phoenixmon will go after Milleniumon. Guardian Angemon and Rosemon will handle the Myotismon brothers." Tai relayed his plan to the others.  
  
"VENOM INFUSION!!"  
  
"PANDEMONIUM FLARE!!"  
  
Gaurdian Angemon and Rosemon narrowly missed the attacks.  
  
"GOLDEN RIPPER!!"  
  
"ROSE RAPIER!!"  
  
The attacks grazed the 2 vampires. Guardian Angemon was slashing at Venom Myotismon, Who was shooting his eye beams at the metal angel. Guardian Angemon flew to one side and tried to slash at VM's wing. The latter however, swung one huge claw down and smacked the former to the ground. Guardian Angemon struggled to get up and rolled away, just as VM was about to step on him.  
  
Rosemon was battling Malo Myotismon, whose melting blood attack was like trying to avoid acid shots. Rosemon dueled with her Rose rapier, while MM used his tail to parry.  
  
War Greymon lunged at Milleniumon with claws forward. He barely managed to dodge the Time Unlimited attack, which grazed his back. He flung himself on Milleniumon and began clawing at his face. Phoenixmon swooped in and she raked Milleniumon's back with her talons. Milleniumon just swatted them away like flies.  
  
"TIME UNLIMITED!!"  
  
The attack blew the 2 digimon to the other side of the field.  
  
"Fools! I can't be beaten that easily!"  
  
The other digimon were also having trouble subduing the Myotismon brothers, who were Beginning to over power them.  
  
Suddenly Alforce Veedramon came thundering in.  
  
"ALFORCE SABER!!"  
  
He cleaved through MM and VM, deleting them.  
  
"We can't deal with these small potatoes!! We have to fight Milleniumon together!"  
  
Milleniumon held out his hand and collected the Myotismon brothers' data.  
  
"He's right. It would be more fun for me to fight five at once. Come on!!"  
  
"MEGA CLAW!!"  
  
War Greymon came like an orange tornado and went directly for Milleniumon. He drilled and spun against the time controlling chimera, who didn't even flinch.  
  
"DIMENSION DESTROYER!!"  
  
A black ball was shot out. War Greymon dodged in the nick of time, and watched as the ball absorbed a ruined building.  
  
"Woah! Good thing I avoided that. This guy has some nasty attacks."  
  
"War Greymon look out!!"  
  
Phoenixmon shouted and darted in front of War Greymon.  
  
"TIME UNLIMITED!!"  
  
The Blast hit Phoenixmon and knocked her down.  
  
"Phoenixmon! No!"  
  
Sora Cried.  
  
War Greymon quickly caught his friend.  
  
"No. Phoenixmon. Why'd you jump in front?"  
  
"Phoenixmon struggled to stay awake.  
  
"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."  
  
Suddenly, Milleniumon's room began to change once more, and everyone found them selves rushing through time and space.  
  
"I am the master of Time! I can send things back to the past, or forward into the future. I can even bring back those from the past and future."  
  
"DIMENSION DESTROYER!!"  
  
The current dimension they were in suddenly was destroyed. All Five Mega Digimon turned to face Milleniumon, who seemed to be gaining power rapidly, and one hit from this monster could spell doom for them, now.  
  
"GOLDEN RIPPER!!"  
  
"SHINING V-FORCE!!'  
  
Guardian Angemon and Alforce Veedramon both fired their attack at full power. A shield of negative energy suddenly covered Milleniumon. It absorbed both attacks and threw them back at their owners. Both digimon were knocked down by their own attacks, which seemed much more powerful then when they fired the attacks themselves.  
  
War Greymon leapt in the air and started kicking at Milleniumon's face, before boucing off and firing.  
  
"TERRA FORCE!!"  
  
The ball grew bigger and bigger until War Greymon fired the attack at close range. There was an explosion of light.. When it cleared, Milleniumon was standing without a scratch.  
  
The Digimon had had enough. They attacked Milleniumon together.  
  
"TERRA FORCE!!"  
  
"STARLIGHT EXPLOSION!!"  
  
"GOLDEN RIPPER!!"  
  
"ROSE RAPIER!!"  
  
"ALFORCE SABER!!"  
  
"TIME UNLIMITED!!"  
  
Energy went all around, shot were fired. Milleniumon fired a barrage of shots from his cannon, with War Greymon and Alforce Veedramon running around trying to avoid them. Guardian Angemon attacked with his swords from behind, but was smacked across by Milleniumon's tail. Phoenixmon shot out fire blasts, trying to destroy Milleniumon's cannons, but to no avail. She barely managed to avoid the Cannon shot fired at her, and a few feathers were burnt.  
  
Suddenly the dimension went dark, and Milleniumon disappeared. The digidestined and digimon looked around frantically. Where was Milleniumon? Suddenly, they looked up and saw a display of bright stars. They were in awe of how beautiful they were. Suddenly. the stars started to fall, on the Digidestined! The children duck and ran from the exploding stars, while their Digimon tried to guide them to safety or protect them.  
  
"What's with the star grenades?!" Scott yelled.  
  
"This is Milleniumon's doing!" Bakura yelled. "This is another extent of his power."  
  
Suddenly they saw a giant shape, bigger than before rise up. The Head of Milleniumon!"  
  
"The whole universe is at my disposal digidestined! You have no chance of overcoming my power."  
  
The Huge head suddenly breathed fire. The Digidestined and Digimon barely managed to avoid the fire.  
  
"Hot enough for you? Hahahaha."  
  
Tai and Scott looked on warily.  
  
"This guy has too many tricks up his sleeve. How in the hell can we beat someone who revives dead enemies, can travel through time, and warp space to his liking?"  
  
Scott questioned, as he was getting fed up with the enemy.  
  
Tai tried to calm him down.  
  
"Chill out. We've beaten all the tough generals, and we can beat this guy too. We have to believe in the crests."  
  
War Greymon suddenly stood up.  
  
"TERRA FORCE!!"  
  
The attack was fired right at the Milleniumon head, which vaporized. Suddenly another appeared behind War Greymon.  
  
"ALFORCE SABER!!"  
  
Alforce Veedramon took the head down with much effort.  
  
4 Milleniumon heads then surrounded the 2 digimon then were surrounded. The 4 heads breathed fire at the 2 digimon, who were knocked back.  
  
Milleniumon just laughed.  
  
"You think your crest powers are enough to stop me? I am Milleniumon! I'm stronger than when you previously fought me."  
  
"STARLIGHT EXPLOSION!!"  
  
Phoenixmon's attack distracted The Milleniumon heads long enough for Alforce Veedramon and War Greymon to recover.  
  
"SHINING V-FORCE!!"  
  
"TERRA FORCE!!"  
  
Both attacks took down the heads.  
  
"Previously?!" Tai yelled as the digimon fought. Guardian Angemon slashed another head in half.  
  
"GOLDEN RIPPER!"  
  
He slashed up one that came up behind him.  
  
"ROSE RAPIER!!"  
  
Rosemon was jousting against 2 heads that were chasing her, before impaling one and sent it flying at the other.  
  
"Ah, it seems you don't remember. I fought you twice as different digimon, who DNA Digivolved to become me."  
  
I believe you once knew me as Machinedramon. and Kimeramon."  
  
The Digidestined's eyes grew wide. 2 enemy digimon that they defeated long ago, were back, as one super digimon.  
  
"TERRA FORCE!!"  
  
"ROSE RAPIER!!"  
  
"ALFORCE SABER!!"  
  
"STARLIGHT EXPLOSION!!"  
  
"GOLDEN RIPPER!!"  
  
The Five Mega Digimon all fired their attacks, and destroyed the last of the Milleniumon heads.  
  
Suddenly, the dimension began to shift again. Suddenly the digidestined and digimon found themselves in the skies of the real world. Below them were their friends.  
  
Matt looked up into the sky.  
  
"?! Tai? Sora? Mimi? Scott? Bakura? What are you guys doing down there?"  
  
"We're fighting Milleniumon! What are you doing down there?!" Tai called back.  
  
"Fighting evil digimon!"  
  
Suddenly the huge form of Milleniumon appeared in the sky. The enemy digimon all face him, and bowed.  
  
"All Hail Master Milleniumon.."  
  
"Thank you my servants. I'm afraid to inform you, that you've served your purposes, so now you are officially lunch!"  
  
Milleniumon took a deep breath. All the evil digimon rose into the sky and dissolved into data, which was inhaled by Milleniumon. All the Digidestined and their Digimon watched the horrific display. The digimon all attacked.  
  
"TERRA FORCE!!"  
  
"METAL WOLF CLAW!!"  
  
"STARLIGHT EXPLOSION!!"  
  
"MEGA ELECTRO SHOCKER!!"  
  
"THORN WHIP!!"  
  
"KAHUNA WAVE!!"  
  
"POSITRON CANNON!!"  
  
"LIGHTNING ARROW!!"  
  
"ARCTIC BLIZZARD!!"  
  
"BIG MISSILE!!"  
  
"LIGHTNING JAVELIN!!"  
  
"GOLDEN RIPPER!!"  
  
"SHINING V-FORCE!!"  
  
13 Mega Digimon fired full powered attacks. They were hitting at Milleniumon left and right. When the smoke cleared. he still stood.  
  
"I've grown to powerful for you fools to handle!! DIMENSION DESTROYER!!"  
  
The Black energy blast hit the Digimon and Digidestined and started to engulf them.  
  
"I can't handle this!!" Willis gagged out.  
  
"Too strong." Joe began to lose consciousness.  
  
"Loosing strength." Cody Chocked out.  
  
"Do you feel the power?! The power of destruction! I am the ultimate evil. I will crush you flies. You never had a chance to beet me! Once I conquer the Present, I can conquer the past and future. I am the Perfect Digimon!!"  
  
The Digidestined began to fade away into data.  
  
"We've lost." Matt said.  
  
"We never stood a chance." Kari muttered.  
  
"The Digidestined gave into despair and began to disappear. All gave up, except for five.  
  
"No. It's not over yet!" Tai said, still standing strong.  
  
"We can win!" Sora joined him  
  
"We shouldn't back down yet!" Mimi stood firm.  
  
"We'll fight till the very end!" Scott stood with Mimi.  
  
Bakura then came to them. "I'll fight too. I must redeem myself."  
  
Their Digimon stood with them.  
  
"I'll fight for both worlds!" War Greymon announced.  
  
"I won't let some Kimera delete us from existence." Phoenixmon joined.  
  
"No one has the right to change the past!" Rosemon said.  
  
"They're has been peace and happiness in the past throughout the battles and it won't be taken away!" Guardian Angemon stood firm.  
  
Alforce Veedramon came in too. "Time will be protected from the likes of Milleniumon!!  
  
The crests of the four prophesized began to glow, brighter and brighter. The fifth crest, of truth, joined in to lend its power. The power glowed upon their digimon, giving them strength.  
  
The fading Digidestined looked on. they began to feel the power. they felt strong and reassured. Their crests all began to glow as well. All the crests glowed, and the Digimon's power grew. The light illuminated the darkness and the energy was discharged.  
  
Milleniumon was horrified. "No. This can't be!!"  
  
Tai glared.  
  
"MILLENIUMON!! You have tried to spread your evil throughout time and destroy our very existences. You'll pay the price for trying to eliminate everything pure and good. Chimera of Darkness and Hate, prepare to die!!"  
  
The crests of Courage, Love, Determination, and Sincerity glowed. The crests of Truth, Light, Hope, Fate, Knowledge, Friendship, Kindness, Reliability all gave their powers to those for crests. Beams of light burst out from the crests and started to bind Milleniumon like Rope. It singed and burned him. He felt his data slipping away and his energy dying out.  
  
"NOOOOOO. I'm Milleniumon!! Destroyer of time and space! How can I be dying?!"  
  
The digimon all stood ready and powered up their attacks, with full power from the crests. All the digimon let their energy flow.  
  
"TERRA FORCE!!"  
  
"METAL WOLF CLAW!!"  
  
"STARLIGHT EXPLOSION!!"  
  
"MEGA ELECTRO SHOCKER!!"  
  
"THORN WHIP!!"  
  
"KAHUNA WAVE!!"  
  
"POSITRON CANNON!!"  
  
"LIGHTNING ARROW!!"  
  
"ARCTIC BLIZZARD!!"  
  
"BIG MISSILE!!"  
  
"LIGHTNING JAVELIN!!"  
  
"GOLDEN RIPPER!!"  
  
"SHINING V-FORCE!!"  
  
Milleniumon felt great pain.  
  
War Greymon, Phoenixmon, Guardian Angemon, and Rosemon attacked again, only with more power.  
  
"TERRA FORCE!!"  
  
"STARLIGHT EXPLOSION!!"  
  
"GOLDEN RIPPER!!"  
  
"THORN WHIP!!"  
  
These four attacks caused Milleniumon the most pain.  
  
"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH HHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Milleniumon began to distort and dissolve. Brilliant colored lights erupted from his body as he screamed in agony. The light grew brighter, and Milleniumon distorted more, until.  
  
SHHHWAAAAAAMMMM!!!  
  
Milleniumon's data burst out into fragments and scattered into the air, into space, and into cyber space.. The lights died down. Milleniumon was no more.. His scream still echoed.  
  
The Digidestined were back in the real world, their Digimon all in rookie forms.  
  
"We did it. We beat one of the toughest digimon in the net." Tai breathed.  
  
"I can't believe we actually beat such a difficult enemy." Matt was at a loss for words.  
  
All the digidestined were shook up and couldn't believe that they battled such a monstrous creature, and survived. The digimon were in shock as well. In the Digital world, Digimon were cheering and celebrating the digidestined's victory, as Izzy later found out. The digidestined congratulated each other but Tai, Sora, Mimi and Scott gained the most congratulations. Of course, Bakura received praise as well. He was a huge help in the final battle. It was revealed that he, in fact, had parents, which were at his home in Odiba, but were kept in a time lock and would not be released until Milleniumon was defeated. They had no memory of the incident and were no just waiting for their son to go home. When Bakura went home, he told his parents that he made some new friends. In his mind though, they were friends and allies.  
  
Scott and Mimi returned back to Mimi's house. Before heading back inside, they stood gazing at the stars.  
  
"Mimi?"  
  
"Mm?"  
  
"You know, when you were under Milleniumon's control, I was grief stricken."  
  
Mimi's attention was on Scott's words. "Really?"  
  
"Yes. I couldn't bear to live without you. I wanted to rip Milleniumon's heart out then and there, if it would bring you back. I need you. Without you, I'm nothing."  
  
Mimi blushed deeply and tears of joy and love trickled down.  
  
"There are just so many things I want to tell you."  
  
"Scott, just don't say anything. you've said all you need to."  
  
Mimi started to lean closer to Scott's face. Their lips touched. The kiss was gentle but then it became more passionate as they wrapped their arms around each other, in a loving embrace.  
  
Elsewhere. Another Digidestined couple was experiencing the same emotions and feelings.  
  
Tai and Sora had spent the night stargazing but went inside to Tai's house, because it started to get cold. They peeked into Kari's room, where Kari was sleeping soundly. with TK. They smiled at the loving scene and walked into Tai's room. They both sat down on Tai's bed.  
  
"Sora. It's good that you're back here with me. I swore I'd get you back. and I did. You know I'd go the ends of the earth for you."  
  
"Tai."  
  
"Ever since we first went to the digital world, I've been crazy about you. We've been best friends since we first met. everything we've been through together, even when you were with Matt, I said I'd be waiting. Then, when you and Matt broke up. I knew that I still had a chance, and I was there for you. I'll always be by your side. I was racked with pain and anguish when you were lost to the dark side of Milleniumon. But I stuck it thorough, and I got you back. You're my greatest treasure. Sora Takenouchi."  
  
Sora was blushing heavily. She wanted to cry, with joy. Tai was so sweet and she wanted to be with him all her life.  
  
"Tai. Now I know why I love you. It's because your who you are."  
  
Tears streamed down her face.  
  
"Sora. I. I."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I just want to say all the things I've wanted to say, to you. but now that this moment is here. I can barely speak."  
  
Sora started to wrap her arms around Tai's waist.  
  
"Don't say anything Tai. Words aren't the only thing that will tell a person what you're thinking."  
  
Tai and Sora's lips touched. and when they did, the passion began to flare like a rocket. They kissed as deeply as they could, and Tai pushed Sora back on to the bed. As they broke away, gasping for breath, Tai got up and silently closed the door to his room. Now he had all he needed. Sora had already gotten up and seductively walked over to him. She kissed him all over, and began to unbutton his shirt, while Tai began to unbutton her shorts.  
  
It was a peaceful night in the real world, and in the digital world. Only days ago, a secret war raged, caused by an enemy of immense power. But now, that was a thing of the past. There was peace now. Nothing could take that away tonight.  
  
THE END  
  
(Well, there you have it. They story is complete. Not bad for my first chapter fic. I want to thank those of you who took the time to read it. Let me know what you thought of the whole story, or what chapters you liked. I hope you all enjoyed reading this fic as much as I did writing it. "Walks of into the horizon and disappears in a gust of rose petals.") 


End file.
